Avril 1912 par Haley Cullen FR
by Isnoname
Summary: Bella  a 17 ans et vit à Londres dans les années 1900. Ses parents décident de retourner en Amérique à bord du Titanic, quel est le destin qui l'attend? Sa rencontre avec un ange aux cheveux couleur bronze.
1. Une prison de métal

**Twilight est à S. Meyer**

**April, 1912 est Haley Cullen**

* * *

><p><strong>Important - Lisez NOTE DE L'AUTEUR<strong>

_Dans cette histoire Bella vit au début des années 1900. Elle a dix-sept ans et Renée et Charlie sont toujours ensemble. Les parents de Bella retournent en Amérique en prenant Bella avec eux. Mais lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit qu'elle doit faire cet horrible voyage sur le légendaire insubmersible Titanic, elle n'est pas très joyeuse. Devinez qui va rencontrer Bella par hasard? Pas si horrible maintenant, n'est-ce pas. Ok j'ai fait en sorte que cette histoire soit un peu différente de celle des livres (de S. Meyer). Dans cette histoire Edward n'est pas attiré par le sang de Bella comme dans les livres. L'odeur est toujours là mais elle n'est pas l'héroïne de l'histoire. A quelques exceptions près j'ai voulu suivre les livres aussi fidèlement que possible. Alors non, Alice n'est pas dans celui-ci (désolée si vous appréciez Alice.) il y a juste Carlisle, Esmée et Edward. C'est censé se passer juste après la transformation d'Esmée et la famille a décidé de partir en vacances sur le voyage inaugural du Titanic. Le premier chapitre sera court mais il s'agit d'un nouvel essai de fan fiction donc soyez indulgents. Bella a 17 ans et vit à Londres dans les années 1900. Quand ses parents décident de retourner en Amérique en prenant le Titanic, quel est le destin qui l'attend? Sa rencontre avec un ange aux cheveux couleur bronze._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 1 -<strong>

**Une prison de métal**

"Allez viens Bella nous allons être en retard," Renée m'interpelle en commençant à s'avancer sur la passerelle du navire. Charles tient sa main pendant qu'ils montent. Je les suis plus lentement.

C'est le plus grand paquebot de son époque. Il n'est pas seulement grand mais très luxueux. Quel est ce mot qu'a employé Renée : grand? * C'est ça. J'ai reniflé de dégoût. Je ne voulais pas quitter l'Angleterre. Ma maison est là. Bon, je ne suis pas née ici. Je suis née à New-York et suis venue à Londres lorsque j'avais quatre ans. Mais c'est chez moi d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. Mais maintenant nous partons. Charles, j'aime l'appeler Charlie, a trouvé du travail là bas. Et maintenant il faut que j'y aille contre ma volonté.

Renée et Charlie sont mes parents, mais je ne les appelle jamais mère et père. Je préfère juste les appeler par leur prénom. Je suis comme ça. Ils ne veulent pas que je paraisse irrespectueuse (ça ne les dérange pas quand nous sommes entre nous), alors je les appelle mère et père en public.

Je suis sûre que pour la plupart des gens le Titanic est un rêve devenu réalité, si seulement ils avaient pu embarquer pour ce voyage inaugural. Moi je ne vois rien d'autre qu'une prison de métal qui me ramène en Amérique.

Nous atteignons le haut de la passerelle. Un homme en uniforme vérifie nos tickets brièvement et nous indique une direction vers l'avant. Nous sommes dans une cabine en première classe. Renée et moi savions que la deuxième classe correspondrait mieux à notre budget mais Charlie a dit que si nous devions voyager sur le Titanic alors nous le ferions le plus confortablement possible.

"Je suis mes parents le long du couloir et vers les ponts supérieurs. Nous arrivons finalement à la salle B57. Charlie ouvre la porte. Je suis déterminée à ne pas me laisser impressionner tellement je suis en colère contre cette idée de quitter l'Angleterre. C'est quand même difficile de ne pas cacher la surprise en voyant cette cabine. Il y a cinq autres personnes qui transfèrent des bagages.

J'entre et fais le tour de la pièce. Bien que je ne veuille pas le montrer, je suis stupéfaite. La pièce est peinte dans de magnifiques nuances de vert et de rouge. La cheminée semble être en marbre et le mobilier est magnifique comme tout le reste.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et vois une très luxueuse baignoire et une quantité presqu'infinie de savons stockés là. Ma mère vient vers moi," Qu'en penses-tu?"

J'ai haussé les épaules en signe de désintérêt. "C'est bien, juste un peu surfait."

Renée eut un petit rire en me regardant, "Attends de voir ta chambre!" Elle s'éloigne pour aller parler aux employés qui travaillent là. Charlie est déjà en train de s'installer à une table pour étudier les documents qu'il a amenés avec lui.

J'ai soufflé et suis sortie de la salle de bain. 'Attends juste de voir ta chambre', au diable ma chambre elle serait ridicule comparée au reste du navire.

J'ai marché vers Charlie et me suis assise sur la chaise en face de lui regardant le lambris de la cheminée. Charlie a relevé la tête par-dessus ses papiers pour me regarder et a souri. En général il n'est pas très perspicace mais grâce à son regard j'ai compris que mon visage devait laisser paraitre mon émerveillement à la vue de ce paquebot.

Je l'ai fixé et me suis relevée. "Tu viens faire un tour ou j'y vais seule?" Renée entre dans la pièce, "S'il te plait Bella. Tu ne veux pas simplement rester là et te préparer pour ce soir?" Je me dirige vers la porte.

Je suis curieuse, "Me préparer pourquoi?" Je demande.

"Nous avons un diner ce soir, bien sûr. Nous allons dans la salle de réception et il faut que nous soyons plus élégantes que ça," fait-elle en désignant les vêtements qu'elle portait, une robe simple avec un manteau. J'ai plissé les yeux," Allons-nous manger en compagnie de quelqu'un en particulier? " Demandai-je.

Renée hoche la tête, "Le capitaine nous a invités à manger avec lui ce soir. N'est ce pas excitant? Nous allons aussi manger avec un autre jeune couple et leur merveilleux fils, qui a ton âge," ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Je gémis, "Quoi d'autre?"

Ma mère hausse les épaules, "Je ne suis pas sûre. Je sais seulement qu'ils sont très riches et qu'ils vont à New-York en vacances."

Charlie brasse ses papiers. "Tu as raison ma chère," dit-il à Renée. "Il me semble que leur nom est Dr Carlisle Cullen et sa femme Esmée Cullen. Je crois qu'ils ont un fils, à peu près du même âge que toi. Son nom est Edward."

Je quitte la pièce. J'en ai assez entendu. C'était assez terrible : j'ai dix-sept ans je suis avec mes parents qui me cherchent un mari, mais être sur ce navire où il n'y avait aucun moyen d'y échapper n'est pas très juste. Je peux bien voir leur jeu.

Je ronchonne pour moi-même en me dirigeant vers le pont supérieur. Une fois que j'ai été en plein soleil j'ai vu beaucoup de personnes différentes essayant d'obtenir une place près des rambardes. Le sifflet retentit et je sens le mouvement du navire pendant qu'il avance. J'ai vite couru vers les rambardes. Il y a là, au-dessous de nous, des centaines de personnes criant leurs adieux. Les gens sur le navire répondent gaiment. J'ai souri avec amusement, "Au revoir," ai-je crié aussi, avec mes mains en porte-voix.

Le navire s'éloigne de plus en plus du port et je sens déjà le mal du pays. Quand pourrai-je voir ma maison de nouveau?

Comme nous nous éloignons davantage encore du port je grimpe sur la rambarde. J'ai un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Je monte plus haut encore, le port disparait mais les adieux résonnent encore.

Je me penche, sans penser à rien, en essayant de garder un dernier souvenir de la terre. Mais soudain il y a un bruit, comme un vêtement qui glisse sur du métal et je réalise que je me suis un peu trop penchée. Un cri m'échappe pendant que je me sens tomber en avant.

Mon cœur bat la chamade à cause de la peur alors que je m'attends à rencontrer l'eau en dessous, mais tout à coup je sens quelque chose de dur et froid m'enlacer par la taille. Ça me tire en arrière et très rapidement je me retrouve sur le sol du pont. Je respire fort et je tremble de partout. L'incident n'a duré que quelques secondes mais cela n'a atténué le choc en rien.

J'entends une voix inquiète mais aussi douce que le velours à coté de moi. "Est-ce que tout va bien Mademoiselle?" Je tourne mon regard et cligne des yeux avec stupéfaction. J'avais dû mourir parce que j'étais en train de voir un Dieu grec.

* en français dans le texte original

* * *

><p><em>Merci à LexLina pour sa confiance<em>

_et _

_n'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en pensez_


	2. Longue promenade et discussions

_Twilight appartient à S. Meyer_

_April, 1912 à Haley Cullen_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 2<strong>

**Longue promenade et discussions.**

J'inspire et expire doucement avant d'être capable de donner une réponse honnête mais fragile. "Oui, je vais bien."

Il me remet sur mes pieds facilement. Il est magnifique! Ses traits sont doux et parfaits. Ses cheveux couleur de bronze sont parfaitement ébouriffés. Sa peau est d'un blanc très pâle. Je peux presque sentir le froid émaner de lui mais il ne frissonne pas. Il a les yeux caramel. C'est ce que je préfère mais je remarque que si je le regarde dans les yeux je suis incapable de respirer.

Il tend ses mains vers moi comme pour me rattraper au cas où je tomberai à nouveau. Je lui fais signe que je vais bien et il laisse retomber ses mains doucement. Il sourit. "Et bien au moins vous êtes en un seul morceau."

Je ris sombrement. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça? J'aurai pris ça pour une insulte venant de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est étrange mais je sens qu'il m'est impossible de me fâcher lorsque ses yeux sont posés sur moi. Je me redresse finalement. "Merci de m'avoir sauvée, je suppose, Mr…?" Je laisse la phrase en suspens pour qu'il y réponde.

Il me tend sa main de manière formelle, Edward Cullen, ma'am. Je suis heureux de vous avoir sauvée. Il rit d'un rire de velours doux. J'incline la tête timidement en tendant ma main. Je veux la lui serrer mais il la prend et y dépose un doux baiser.

Je halète, surprise. "Isabella Swan. Bien, merci encore Mr Cullen mais je dois y aller maintenant. Ma mère aurait une attaque si je ne rentrai pas bientôt."

"Ah," dit-il tout à coup, "Etes-vous de la même famille Swan avec laquelle nous devons dîner ce soir?" J'essaie désespérément de retrouver ce que m'ont dit Charlie et Renée concernant ce dîner avec le capitaine et la famille Cullen. Je hoche la tête doucement.

"Il sourit encore, ses dents brillent au soleil, " Puis-je vous accompagner jusqu'à votre cabine Miss Swan?"

Je hoche la tête de nouveau, trop intimidée et éblouie pour donner une réponse cohérente. Il prend mon bras et le dépose sur le sien et nous commençons à traverser le pont pour nos diriger vers les cabines.

Pendant que nous marchons il essaie de lancer une petite conversation, "Mais s'il vous plait Miss Swan, appelez-moi Edward. Je n'apprécie pas trop ce genre de formalités."

Je lui fais signe que je suis d'accord. "Moi non plus. Vous pouvez m'appeler Bella. Et je n'aime pas ces formalités non plus, ça me rend folle." Il rit de nouveau, " Et bien nous avons un point commun."

Nous nous arrêtons devant ma suite. Je me tourne vers lui, "Merci Edward. Pour avoir sauvé ma vie et m'avoir ramenée. "Je me sens idiote. Ça parait tellement évident.

Il me sourit comme seule réponse. "J'avais l'intention de faire une promenade autour du bateau plus tard, avant le dîner. Voudriez-vous vous joindre à moi?" J'acquiesce avec enthousiasme. Il parait content, "Alors je serai de retour vers quatre heures. Au revoir, Bella." Il part dans l'autre sens le long du couloir. Je le fixe pendant qu'il s'éloigne, il marche très vite.

Je reviens à la réalité et pénètre dans notre suite. Charlie et Esmée boivent le thé devant la cheminée. J'entre et me dirige directement vers ma chambre. "Je vais sortir pour faire le tour du paquebot plus tard. Je vais me changer," dis-je.

Renée donne son accord. "Tout à l'heure, j'ai préparé ta robe pour ce soir, elle est sur ton lit." Je grimace ; une autre soirée à se comporter et agir comme il faut. Je n'aime pas cette idée. J'entre dans ma chambre et je ferme la porte derrière moi. Mes brosses et mes bijoux sont posés sur la coiffeuse. Je cherche ma valise et l'ouvre. Je sors une robe fleurie rouge, simple mais parfaite pour marcher. Habituellement je n'aime pas le luxe, je le déteste, mais j'allais faire le tour du navire.

Je m'habille rapidement et mets des chaussures assorties à la robe.

Je m'installe devant la coiffeuse. Il n'est que 3 : 30. J'ai du temps pour m'arranger un peu. Je ne veux pas l'admettre mais je veux essayer de l'éblouir ou faire qu'il me remarque. Mais je ne veux pas faire dans le vulgaire non plus.

J'attrape ma brosse favorite et brosse mes longs cheveux châtains pour faire disparaitre tous les nœuds. Je les relève en un chignon qui suffira pour cette fois. Je pulvérise du parfum et mets peu de maquillage. Je regarde l'heure 3 : 50. Je n'ai pas réalisé que le temps était passé si vite. Plus que cinq minutes avant de partir.

Je me gronde moi-même. J'essaye de lisser ma robe. Je déteste les robes. A la maison je porte parfois des jupes que je préfère aux robes.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir avant d'entre un toc-toc à la porte extérieure. J'entends Charlie répondre et vérifie rapidement que je n'ai rien oublié d'important. J'attends une minute avant de trouver assez de courage pour sortir de la chambre. Bonté divine, je pense qu'il est plus beau que tout à l'heure!

Il porte une chemise simple, blanche avec rien de moins que des pantalons habillés. Il incline la tête en me voyant quand j'entre dans la pièce. Je vais vers lui et m'arrête devant mes parents.

"Ravie de vous avoir rencontré, Edward," dit Renée, "Nous sommes impatients de vous revoir ce soir."

"Merci Mme Swan," répond-il. Il se tourne," Puis-je?" Je hoche la tête avec gratitude et nous sortons côte à côte.

Une fois que la porte se referme derrière nous, il passe devant dans le couloir. Je remarque qu'il est toujours froid comme de la glace. Et il y a quelque chose d'autre, il est très dur. C'est comme être suspendue à une statue.

Nous traversons la salle de réception et montons sur le pont. Il sourit et commence la conversation simplement. "Vos parents sont adorables, Bella."

Je roule des yeux," C'est vous qui le dites. Je ne suis pas du même avis." Il parait surpris par ma réponse et me regarde curieusement. Je peux presque sentir son regard sur moi. "Pourquoi dites-vous ça?" demande-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules," Mes parents m'emmènent à New-York contre ma volonté. Je voulais rester à Londres. C'est là-bas chez moi. Même si techniquement je suis américaine, je suis née là-bas avant de déménager en Angleterre lorsque j'étais petite."

Il semble très intéressé, son regard se fixe plus intensément sur moi. Finalement il se remet à parler aussi simplement qu'avant mais son regard ne faiblit pas, "Vous êtes différente de toutes les autres que j'ai rencontrées, Bella."

Je le regarde, "Pourquoi?" je lui demande. Ne m'apprécie-t-il pas à cause de ma façon de voir les choses? Ai-je touché un point sensible ou l'ai-je insulté? " Je fronce les sourcils pendant qu'il semble s'enfoncer plus loin dans ses pensées et il ne répond pas immédiatement, enfin "La plupart des gens sont facile à décrypter. Comme un livre ouvert. Je peux les voir assez bien. Mais vous … vous êtes difficile à déchiffrer, très difficile."

Il s'interrompt comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Je pense qu'il y a plus dans ce qu'il a dit que ce que j'ai pu en comprendre. Nous sommes plus loin dans le navire à présent, nous passons dans la salle à manger de la deuxième classe.

Je décide de laisser le sujet de côté car je deviens de plus en plus mal à l'aise. "Qu'en est-il de vos parents, Edward. Carlisle et Esmée, c'est ça?" demandai-je.

Il semble trop pris par ses pensées mais il sourit de nouveau quand il voit que je suis celle qui parle. "Oui mais je ne les appelle pas mon père ou ma mère. C'est plus facile pour nous de nous appeler par nos prénoms."

Je souris," "Pareil pour moi! J'appelle toujours mes parents par leur prénom. Mais je dois les appeler père et mère lorsque nous sommes en société." Il rit de nouveau et je ris avec lui. Il a quelque chose dans sa voix qui est tellement tentant que je ne le regarde pas en parlant. Je veux éviter à mon cerveau de s'embrouiller de nouveau à cause de l'effet que me font ses yeux.

"Pourquoi voyagez-vous à New-York, vous et votre famille?" je lui demande.

"Nous y allons en vacances. Cela fait un long moment que nous n'avons pas pris de vacances. Le Titanic nous a semblé parfait pour faire cela. Je dois admettre que leur bibliothèque possède une très bonne collection, " ajoute-t-il avec un sourire. Je hoche la tête alors que nous passons dans la moitié inférieure du navire.

Nous dépassons des bancs près de la poupe du navire. Edward me fait signe et nous nous asseyons. Il sourit gentiment. "Alors, quel âge avez-vous?" demande-t-il. Mes yeux s'écarquillent de surprise, "Et bien … j'ai dix-sept ans," ai-je bégayé "Et vous quel âge avez-vous?"

Il serre sa mâchoire et détourne le regard," J'ai dix-sept ans aussi." Il le dit avec un peu de difficulté et j'ai l'impression de rater quelque chose. Il est tellement énigmatique dans les réponses qu'il me donne à son sujet. On dirait qu'il soupèse chacune de ses réponses.

Je regarde au loin et reste concentrée sur la mer. Le soleil commence à descendre et il envoie un million d'étincelles sur l'eau. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Edward suivait mon regard. "C'est magnifique."

Je rougis et regarde mes genoux. Je lève mes yeux vers lui à travers le rideau que forment mes cheveux et je vois qu'il m'observe. Ses yeux ont cette couleur topaze. Je me retrouve immédiatement à bout de souffle et presque hypnotisée. Il ne me regarde pas comme il le faisait avant, curieux et pensif. Il me regarde maintenant de façon étrange. Personne ne m'avait jamais regardée ainsi auparavant et je rougis violemment. Il sourit de nouveau, avec amusement.

Il finit par se lever et me propose sa main. "Je dois vous rendre à vos parents, Miss Swan. Nous devons encore nous préparer pour le dîner de ce soir. " Je souris aussi et prends sa main. Elle est plus froide que la normale et ce contact m'envoie une petite secousse dans le bras, comme si j'avais été électrocutée. Il me conduit à travers le navire. Pendant tout ce temps il pose des questions étranges : ma couleur préférée, ma fleur préférée, est-ce que j'avais déjà eu une relation - cette question me provoque des bégaiements et des rougissements, mais non, je n'avais eu aucune relation.

Il est presque six heures lorsque nous revenons à la suite B57. Nous approchons de la porte. Edward embrasse ma main encore et je souris timidement. "Je vous verrai très bientôt Bella. Au revoir." Et il part de la même façon que tout à l'heure, très vite. Je le regarde partir.

Je sens mon cœur accélérer à la fois d'excitation et de déception : excitation parce que je vais le voir au dîner mais déception parce qu'il faut que j'attende jusque là pour être avec lui de nouveau. Je désapprouve mes propres pensées. C'est étrange. Je n'ai jamais été aussi séduite par un garçon avant. Certains ont bien essayé mais je les ai toujours découragés. Edward est différent. Il ne flirte pas continuellement avec moi mais il me parle avec désinvolture laissant entendre qu'il m'apprécie et qu'il se soucie de ce que je lui raconte. Je suis surprise que tout ce que je lui dis l'intéresse.

Il n'a pas dit grand-chose au sujet de sa famille alors qu'il m'a posé beaucoup de questions sur la mienne. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de cela et j'en suis frustrée. Je marmonne quelque chose et je décide qu'il est temps de rentrer.

Charlie sourit en me voyant. Il est déjà prêt dans son costume et Renée porte une magnifique robe verte bouffante. Charlie rit, l'expression sur mon visage doit être comique, et "Alors comment c'était?" me demande-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules pour tenter de cacher ce que je ressens. "Il est très gentil mais réservé. J'ai passé un agréable moment. " Renée sourit avec amusement.

"Bien," dit-elle," s'il est intéressé nous devons faire en sorte que tu sois à ton avantage."

"Renée!" ai-je hurlé gênée. Ella juste sourit, "Oh, j'avais oublié. Ton père et moi t'avons acheté quelque chose avant d'embarquer. C'est dans ta chambre." Elle passe la porte de ma chambre. Charlie me fait signe de la suivre, ce que je fais avec irritation.

Je halète alors que Renée me tend une magnifique robe de lavandière style Edwardien (une simple coïncidence). Elle est parfaite : très moulante et mettant en valeur mes courbes féminines. Sa chemise du dessous est d'un beau blanc avec de la broderie et des manches mi-longues.

La robe elle-même a une belle couleur lavande, elle descend et traine sur le sol. Le haut est brodé avec de la soie blanche merveilleuse, la broderie descend jusqu'en bas. Elle a une ceinture froissée en dessous de la poitrine et est décorée de feuilles et de fleurs rouges et violettes.

"Est-ce qu'elle te plait," demande Renée avec un sourire. Je la lui ai prise, je suis émerveillée par cette robe. "Elle est magnifique, elle est parfaite. Oh merci Renée, Charlie."

Charlie acquiesce depuis la porte, en souriant. Renée fait un sourire étincelant. "Et bien dépêche-toi de la mettre pour voir à quoi tu ressembles. " Mes parents quittent la chambre et je reste seule. Je prends un autre moment pour regarder la robe. Ce soir vat être une soirée intéressante.

* * *

><p>Si vous voulez avoir une idée de la robe c'est ici :<p>

http : / / www . antiquedress . com / item4597 . htm (enlevez les espaces)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci d'avoir lu et à vos reviews…<strong>_!


	3. Confessions

**Twilight ** est à S. Meyer

**April, 1912 **appartient à **Haley Cullen**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 3<strong>

**CONFESSIONS**

Je ne suis pas du genre à me préoccuper de mon apparence bien qu'il m'arrive parfois de me demander si je suis jolie mais là, dans le miroir c'est comme si je voyais une personne totalement différente.

Cette robe met très bien mes courbes en valeur et me fait paraitre plus mince que je ne le suis en réalité. J'ai ajouté un collier violet en cristal avec des fleurs et des feuilles vertes assorti à mes boucles d'oreilles. Je porte de belles chaussures en satin noir avec des fleurs imprimées. Les attaches sont blanches avec des anneaux en cristal.

Je porte une ombre à paupière violette et de l'eye liner. Mon rouge à lèvre est de couleur chair avec un gout de lavande. J'ai utilisé un fard à joue rosé et embelli le tout d'une belle coiffure.

J'ai relevé mes cheveux en un petit chignon serré et j'ai laissé quelques mèches s'en échapper. Il tient par un ruban violet.

Un coup d'œil dans mon miroir m'apprend que je ne suis plus Bella Swan. Je ressemble à une de ces dames, guindée et délicate, qui se promène en agissant comme si elle était la fleur de l'humanité. J'ai presque envisagé de me changer mais le fait de penser à Edward m'a convaincue de rester ainsi.

Je suis sortie doucement de ma chambre pour rejoindre la pièce principale où mes parents attendent. Renée et Charlie sont prêts à partir, debout à la porte, bras-dessus bras-dessous. Ils retiennent leur souffle tous les deux lorsque je fais mon apparition. Renée sourit, "Tu es magnifique Bella! Tu t'es vraiment surpassée." Je souris en remerciement avant de les suivre dans la cabine puis dans le couloir.

Je vois beaucoup de passagers de première classe prendre la même direction que nous, vers la salle à manger. Je marche les mains jointes poliment mais je regarde le sol. Je ne me sens pas appartenir à ce monde, aisé et respecté. Ce n'est pas moi et je me sens comme si j'étais un vilain petit canard voulant me faire passer pour un beau cygne.

Nous marchons le long d'un balcon et je remarque qu'il y a un grand escalier. Je regarde avec émerveillement l'architecture dorée et l'horloge magnifique ornée d'anges, en haut de l'escalier. Mes parents ont commencé à descendre comme s'ils entraient dans une salle de bal après avoir été annoncés. Je ne les suis pas tout de suite.

Je regarde autour de moi nerveusement, en tortillant mes mains et je vois Edward debout en bas de l'escalier qui attend poliment avec un couple derrière lui. Ils sont au moins aussi beaux que lui. Ils se tiennent par le bras et se fixent. Ils paraissent tellement jeunes pour être les parents d'Edward. Ils doivent avoir vingt ans, trente ans tout au plus. Mais c'est ainsi.

La première que je suppose être Esmée est bien plus que jolie. Elle a des cheveux caramel et un visage doux et affectueux. Son mari Carlisle est blond. Et il parait très professionnel.

Esmée porte une robe bleue comme la mer qui descend jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle est très serrée et froissée. On dirait du velours et elle a de longues manches. Un ruban argenté en souligne la taille. Je l'envie, elle est absolument éblouissante. Je remarque que beaucoup de jeunes hommes ont leurs yeux posés sur elle mais leur visage se décompose lorsqu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'elle est déjà accompagnée.

Carlisle a mis un costume noir mais il porte une chemise dorée en dessous. Le contraste avec sa peau blanche est parfait.

Je remarque autre chose. Ils sont pâles, la peau très blanche comme celle d'Edward. Ils ont aussi les mêmes yeux que lui, topaze. C'est très intéressant étant donné que la couleur de leurs cheveux ainsi que les traits de leur visage sont très différents.

Mais c'est Edward qui attire mon regard. Il a le même costume que Carlisle mais il porte une chemise bleue marine. Ces deux couleurs ensemble le rendent parfait. Je l'observe depuis un bon moment avant de réaliser que je suis toujours sur le balcon.

J'inspire profondément et je descends l'escalier en marbre. Edward regarde les gens passer pendant que mes parents saluent M. et Mme Cullen. Alors que je commence à descendre, ses yeux se posent instantanément sur moi. Il me fixe avec stupéfaction. C'est de l'admiration pure qui se reflète dans son regard et je détourne les yeux timidement bien que je sois radieuse.

J'arrive enfin au bas de l'escalier et il vient vers moi. Il sourit gentiment et embrasse ma main, " On dirait un ange, Bella," dit-il. Sa douce voix résonne à mes oreilles et je rigole légèrement. Il m'a surprise mais c'est agréable. D'accord je l'admets. Je commence à apprécier vraiment Edward Cullen. Plus qu'il ne m'apprécie lui, je suppose. Je ne veux pas utiliser le mot amour. Nous venons juste de nous rencontrer. Mais je me sens moi-même quand je suis à ses cotés, et je n'ai plus seulement l'impression de jouer un rôle.

Je prends son bras avec le mien et il me fait avancer. Nous allons vers ses parents, "Carlisle, Esmée," dit-il d'une voix assurée, "Voici Isabella Swan."

Carlisle hoche la tête pour me saluer. Il a un regard étrange comme s'il avait été impatiemment de me rencontrer. Je le salue de la même façon. Esmée me fait un sourire éblouissant, "Bella c'est tellement agréable de vous rencontrer enfin. Edward nous a parlé de vous ainsi que de votre famille," je rougis et baisse la tête, "Merci Mme Cullen."

Elle agite sa main, "S'il vous plait Bella. Appelez-moi Esmée. Et idem pour Carlisle." Je souris à nouveau. Au moins ils semblent m'apprécier. Edward étudie consciencieusement mes expressions comme s'il était frustré ou quelque chose. Mais il semble heureux de la façon dont nous interagissons ses parents et moi.

Charlie rit," Bien ça suffit pour les présentations. Nous sommes affamés et nous devrions aller dîner."

"J'en conviens," sourit Esmée.

Nous marchons le long du couloir pour rejoindre la salle à manger : mes parents en premier, les parents d'Edward derrière eux et Edward et moi en dernier. "Vos parents semblent très agréables," dis-je. Il rit, "Ils avaient hâte de vous rencontrer. Je suis sûr que leur réaction est très liée à votre merveilleuse apparence." Je rougis violemment. Pourquoi, oh pourquoi continue-t-il à faire ça? Je serai plus rouge qu'une cerise à la fin de la soirée.

Nous nous approchons de la plus grande table qui est disposée au centre de la pièce. Un homme revêtu d'un uniforme de capitaine est debout à l'extrémité de la table. Il parait être aimable avec une barbe blanche. Son nom est le capitaine Smith. Il est plus âgé mais semble très enthousiaste lorsque nous nous présentons.

Nous prenons chacun une chaise et des apéritifs nous sont immédiatement servis ; je mange peu. Je préfère écouter la conversation. L'architecte du Titanic est aussi assis avec nous. Il s'appelle Bruce Ismay. Il parle des idées et du déroulement de la construction du Titanic. J'écoute poliment mais je n'ai pas envie de participer à la conversation.

Lorsque le diner est terminé, Edward se tourne vers moi, "Vous êtes bien sage ce soir. Quelque chose ne va pas?"

Je secoue ma tête, "Non. Je m'ennuie terriblement à ce genre de dîner. La dernière fois c'était à Southampton. Et c'était pire."

Il glousse, "Je n'apprécie pas ces mondanités non plus." Je jette un coup d'œil à son assiette, "Je vois ça, vos parents et vous avez à peine touché à votre nourriture." Il hausse les épaules mais il semble se tendre," Nous ne mangeons pas beaucoup pendant les dîners en public."

Je suis perdue, je ne comprends pas comment tout ça est lié. Mais je ne vais pas l'embêter. Le dîner est fini et tout le monde se lève et se dirige vers la salle fumeur. Je me suis levée et j'attends les adultes. J'ai supposé que tout le monde allait là bas pour le reste de la soirée, à ma grande déception surtout pour une personne en particulier. Je me suis esquivée et me suis retrouvée sur le pont.

Il fait très sombre dehors. Il doit être dix ou onze heures maintenant. Je m'appuie sur le balcon avant de commencer à m'ennuyer. Je me dirige vers les escaliers du pont principal et je commence à marcher pour atteindre l'arrière du navire.

Je mets mes bras autour de moi car il fait plus froid maintenant mais je ne veux pas revenir à ma cabine pour y prendre un châle ou une veste. Je vois une petite lanterne et je me dirige vers elle. Je suis très près de la poupe du navire. J'avance vers la balustrade et pose mes mains sur le garde-fou. Je me penche légèrement et je regarde comment les vagues s'écrasent contre le navire. De grandes lettres blanches R. M. S. Titanic ornent l'arrière du navire.

Je m'appuie contre la rambarde. Je n'ai pas remarqué que quelqu'un m'avait suivie jusqu'à ce que j'entende une voix de velours derrière moi. "Vous n'auriez pas dû revenir ici." Je sursaute de surprise et me laisse retomber en arrière. Edward m'attrape par la taille facilement et me tire en arrière. Il glousse, "Avec votre chance vous pourriez passer de nouveau par-dessus bord."

Je halète, "Pourquoi m'avez-vous suivie? N'êtes-vous pas allé avec les autres?"

"Non," dit-il, "Je préfère parler avec vous." Il me fait un gentil sourire mais ses yeux sont graves. Je le regarde encore : "A propos de quelque chose en particulier?"

Il hoche la tête, "Bella est-ce que nous pouvons nous considérer comme des amis à partir de maintenant?" "Et bien…" je bégaie, "Je vous apprécie beaucoup Edward Cullen. Et, je suppose que je vous considère déjà comme un ami."

Sa mâchoire se serre. Il me regarde avec irritation et je me demande si ce que j'ai dit ne lui convient pas. Il regarde par-delà la rambarde. "Ce n'est pas une bonne chose, Bella. "Je fronce les sourcils ne le comprenant pas. Il est très sérieux mais j'espère seulement que ce soit une plaisanterie. "Je ne suis pas bon pour vous, " chuchote-t-il.

Je regarde son visage. Il m'évite presque. "Edward, je ne comprends pas. Je veux dire que nous venons tout juste de nous rencontrer mais je n'ai rien vu de mauvais en vous."

Il me regarde à nouveau, "Pourtant c'est ainsi, Bella. Que feriez-vous si _j'étais_ mauvais? Si j'étais dangereux?" Je désapprouve. Ça n'a pas de sens.

Je soutiens son regard," Si c'était le cas, ça me serait égal. Ça peut paraitre idiot mais vous êtes la première personne que je rencontre, qui me comprend. Si vous êtes mauvais et bien tant pis. Vous pouvez être dangereux, mais vous ne pouvez pas être mauvais. Je nous considère comme des amis. Je veux dire que je vous apprécie sans doute plus que vous ne m'appréciez."

Je m'arrête. J'ai parlé très vite et je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à ce que je lui ai dit. Il me regarde à nouveau. Il semble savoir ce que je vais lui dire maintenant. Il me fait un petit sourire, "Vous pensez que vous m'appréciez plus que je vous apprécie?"

Je rougis et regarde mes pieds. C'était vraiment la dernière chose que je voulais qu'il sache, mais c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Un long silence s'installe entre nous puis il prend l'une de mes mains, et dans un souffle il dit :"Vous avez tort."

Je relève la tête vers lui. Il me regarde plus intensément. "Bella," dit-il, "Je ne vous connais pas depuis plus de douze heures et je pourrai donner ma vie pour vous. Vous devez penser que c'est fou mais je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à vous. J'ai envie d'être avec vous à chaque instant. Et je sais que cela parait absurde mais c'est ce que je ressens. Et croyez-moi lorsque je dis que c'est irréversible."

Il me regarde attentivement pour apprécier ma réaction. Je le fixe la bouche ouverte. Vient-il juste d'admettre qu'il ressent envers moi la même chose que je ressens pour lui? J'ai senti mes yeux s'écarquiller alors que je lui donne un sourire timide. "Edward ce n'est pas absurde. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de penser à vous non plus."

Il sourit, ce sourire tordu, celui qui je le sais me fait tomber amoureuse de lui, puis il prend mes deux mains. Il parait indécis mais il a vraiment l'air ravi. Nous nous sourions. Je me sens comme si je pouvais le dire, je pense que je peux réellement le dire, 'J_e vous aime.'_

"Oy, je suis désolé mais les passagers ne sont pas autorisés à venir ici," dit une voix déterminée. Je me suis retournée et j'ai vu un homme d'équipage debout avec une lanterne dans une main. J'ai vu des silhouettes derrière lui et Charlie est apparu.

Il s'avance vers nous, "Désolé, vous deux, mais il est tard et Bella doit rentrer. Edward nous nous sommes arrangés pour déjeuner ensemble avec vos parents, demain à une heure. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous?"

Edward acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, "J'en serai heureux, M. Swan." Je regarde mon père et l'homme d'équipage derrière lui, ils viennent sûrement de ruiner le meilleur moment de ma vie. J'aurai voulu pouvoir les frapper et leur dire de partir. Mais ces pensées s'évanouissent lorsque je regarde Edward à nouveau. Il me sourit, ému. Je lui souris en retour et rougit. Il embrasse le dos de ma main. "Demain, Mlle Swan."

Ensuite Charlie me raccompagne à la cabine B57. Et pendant tout ce temps mon cœur palpite comme un fou. Je me sens comme si je volais. Edward est toujours aussi énigmatique et réservé. Et il est très clair qu'il a des secrets qu'il ne veut pas partager avec moi. Mais je sais une chose : je suis irrémédiablement et irrévocablement amoureuse d'Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci d'avoir lu<strong>_

_**A la prochaine fois!**_


	4. Un repas, des discussions

**April, 1912 appartient à Haley Cullen**

**Twilight à S. Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 4<strong>

**Un repas, des discussions.**

Je me réveille le lendemain matin. Les lumières sont allumées dans la chambre. Une femme de chambre se tient à la porte, "Melle Swan? Il est dix heures, votre mère dit qu'il est tant pour vous de vous lever."

Je la remercie d'un hochement de tête et elle sort. Je m'assieds dans mon lit et m'étire. Ma longue chemise de nuit en soie tombe jusqu'à mes pieds. Je me lève et me dirige vers ma penderie. Le souvenir de la soirée dernière n'a fait que tourner et retourner dans mes rêves cette nuit, et ça me met d'humeur pétillante.

Je pense que nous avons un déjeuner aujourd'hui. Je décide de me mettre ma plus belle robe pour le thé. Elle est en tulle et c'est l'une de mes préférées. Elle est très belle, faite de plusieurs couches de broderie blanches nouées à la taille avec un ruban rose clair. Et je choisis ma robe pour ce soir à l'avance.

Je mets ma robe rapidement et m'installe devant ma coiffeuse. Je fais ce qui est possible avec mes cheveux en nids de rats. Quand j'en ai assez, je les tire en un petit chignon en attendant que Renée puisse m'aider avec ça plus tard. J'ai mis un peu de couleur sur mes joues et un simple collier en argent avant d'appeler ma mère."

"Mon Dieu Bella je me demande comment tu fais pour avoir des cheveux aussi épais," dit-elle alors qu'elle tient un fer à friser. Je hausse les épaules et nous rions ensemble. Il est onze heures trente au moment où Renée termine. Il faut que je me souvienne d'attacher mes cheveux la nuit si je veux pouvoir les arranger facilement le lendemain matin.

J'ai finalement pénétré dans la salle principale en même temps que Charlie qui revient d'une session matinale avec ses collègues au fumoir. Il est déjà prêt et donne un baiser à Renée avant qu'elle ne file pour se préparer. Nous nous asseyons à table avec Charlie pour l'attendre. Il me regarde. "Tu n'as pas pris de petit-déjeuner Bella?"

Je hoche la tête," J'ai dormi et ça n'a pas d'importance. Il y aura plus de place pour le déjeuner de toute façon."

Il m'a étudiée pendant un moment avant de regarder par terre inconfortablement. "Bella j'attendais pour te parler. Je sais que je ne serais pas un bon père si je ne te le demandais pas, mais penses-tu qu'Edward et toi partagez un intérêt l'un pour l'autre?"

Je rougis mon visage virant quasiment au rouge tomate, "Charlie je n'ai pas vraiment envie de discuter de ça maintenant." Il s'agite, j'ai le sentiment qu'il n'apprécie pas cette situation plus que moi. Il a toujours été du genre à me laisser ma liberté et à me laisser gérer mes affaires. Je l'aime pour cela mais parfois il faut qu'un père discute de certaines choses. Il s'éclaircit la voix, "Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, Bella. Mais si tous les deux vous avez ce genre de … connexion, j'estime que j'ai au moins le droit de le savoir. Tu as dix-sept ans Bella, il faut que tu commences à te chercher un mari."

Un rougissement en chasse un autre. Je ne sais même pas comment imaginer qu'Edward et moi pussions nous marier. C'est une pensée très bizarre pour moi. J'ai également le sentiment que la raison pour laquelle je n'arrive pas l'imaginer est qu'il garde encore trop de secrets. Je sens que je ne connais pas tout de lui, rien n'a encore été dit. Mais j'ai poliment hoché la tête pour mettre fin à cette conversation.

Charlie rougit, "Et bien, changeons de sujet. Ta mère et moi rentrerons tard ce soir. Je vais à une danse d'affaires qui est organisée dans une des salles louées à cet effet et ta mère viendra avec moi. En général cela finit très tard et nous partirons après huit heures ce soir. J'espère que ça ne te dérangeras pas d'être seule, ce soir."

Renée, heureusement, revient juste à ce moment là. Elle porte la même robe que moi mais avec un ruban jaune au lieu de rose. Ça lui va bien.

A midi et demi nous décidons d'aller au café. Nous marchons tranquillement dans les salles. Mon cœur bat plus vite d'anticipation et de nervosité. Renée regarde derrière moi et me fait un clin d'œil avec un sourire narquois. Je fronce les sourcils mais elle me sourit et se retourne. C'est comme si ma mère voyait à travers moi. Il est étrange que tout le monde me déchiffre si bien, sauf Edward. Un frisson de plaisir parcourt ma colonne vertébrale rien qu'à la pensée de son prénom.

Nous arrivons. Nous sommes en avance et les premiers à être là. Mes parents choisissent une table. Chaque table est conçue pour deux ou quatre personnes. Charlie se tourne vers moi, "Est-ce que ça te gêne de prendre une table seule avec Edward? Aucune table n'est prévue pour six." J'ai haussé les épaules avec désinvolture.

Renée et lui prennent une table proche de la fenêtre qui s'ouvre sur une vue magnifique de la mer. Je me dirige dehors, "Je vais prendre l'air avant que les Cullen n'arrivent." Mes parents acquiescent et je passe la porte.

Le soleil de midi rend l'air chaud. Je suis contente de ne pas avoir à porter de chapeau. Je m'approche de la rambarde. Elle donne sur le pont principal du navire. Quelques passagers se détendent sur le pont. Les petits enfants courent après un ballon et quelques adultes jouent aux cartes.

Je les envie presque. La vie est simple pour eux. Pas de pression pour le mariage, pas de rôle à jouer, pas de leçons, pas de dîners ennuyeux. Leurs vies doivent être tellement plus facile.

J'ai regardé seulement pendant quelques instants puis j'ai commencé à entendre des chuchotis provenant du café. Je ne suis pas du genre à être indiscrète mais ce ton de voix pique ma curiosité. Je le connais.

Je vais près du coin et je continue à écouter en étant cachée.

J'entends la voix de Carlisle, " Edward tu ne dois rien dire de plus pour encourager cette jeune fille."

"Je ne peux pas Carlisle, je l'aime," il parait sûr de lui comme si cela pouvait tout excuser. Mon cœur bat si vite que je pense qu'il va s'arrêter complètement.

Carlisle lui semble moins sûr. "Edward, je sais que tu l'aimes. Et je suis très heureux pour toi mais nous sommes ce que nous sommes. Comment allez-vous faire pour être ensemble? Tu as déjà commencé à lui dire la vérité, ce qui va la rendre encore plus curieuse."

"Je sais," répond Edward, sérieux maintenant. "Mais si elle m'aime aussi nous trouverons le moyen d'être ensemble. Elle est différente et j'ai le pressentiment bizarre qu'elle pourrait comprendre."

Carlisle soupire. Esmée parle pour la première fois, "Edward, vous avez raison tous les deux. Je suis ravie pour toi que tu aies rencontré cette jeune femme. Mais s'il te plait assure-toi qu'elle va comprendre avant de faire des vagues."

Le silence se fait avant qu'Edward dise tout doucement, "Je vous le promets."

Ils viennent vers moi et je me précipite contre la rambarde de nouveau. Je fais semblant d'être surprise alors qu'ils passent le coin. Edward me sourit quand nos yeux se rencontrent et je souris un peu timidement. Les souvenirs de la nuit précédente me rendent nerveuse. Il s'approche de moi rapidement et m'embrasse la main.

Carlisle sourit gentiment, "C'est très agréable de vous revoir Bella." Je souris de la même façon. Esmée me surprend en me prenant dans ses bras.

Nous rentrons dans le café et Edward et moi nous asseyons à une table voisine de celle de mes parents qui sont en train de saluer ceux d'Edward. Nous nous installons l'un en face de l'autre. Edward me fait son sourire en coin et il me fixe dans les yeux. Je pourrai jurer que ses yeux sont plus foncés.

"J'espère que tu as passé une bonne nuit, Bella," dit-il. Je n'aime pas voir son regard à ce moment, j'ai l'impression qu'il sait comment a été ma nuit. Je me sens mal à l'aise. "Très bien merci," dis-je doucement, il rigole et demande : "Avez-vous bien dormi?"

Il secoue la tête, "Très agréable." Il sourit comme s'il était amusé ou qu'il profitait d'une blague personnelle.

Un serveur se présente a notre table, "Quelque chose pour vous deux?" demande-t-il avec un sourire. Edward me regarde et répond distraitement. "Deux tasses de thé et une soupe pour la jeune fille. " Je le regarde surprise, " Vous n'allez pas manger?"

Il sourit, "Je n'ai pas faim." Et mon père qui pense que sauter un repas n'est pas bien. Je me demande si je l'ai déjà vu manger. Le serveur s'incline légèrement et s'éloigne vers d'autres clients. Je joue avec ma serviette nerveusement. Je peux sentir le regard pénétrant d'Edward sur moi. Le silence règne pendant une minute avant que je devienne vraiment mal à l'aise. Il déplace son siège. "A quoi penses-tu?"

Je le regarde. Ce sont ses yeux que je rencontre en premier et il devient impossible pour moi de former une phrase cohérente. Je détourne le regard et je peux de nouveau respirer, il parait légèrement irrité. "Vous savez que vous êtes très frustrante."

Je le regarde de nouveau agacée. "Juste parce que quelqu'un ne vous dit pas à quoi il pense? Cela parait étrange compte tenu du fait que vous ne pouvez pas connaitre les pensées des gens chaque jour. Vous devenez frustré avec moi. "

Il me regarde presque en colère. Je lui rends son regard. Finalement il s'adoucit. "Je suis désolé, c'est difficile." J'ai hoché la tête pour lui montrer que je lui pardonne et je recommence à tripoter ma serviette. Je pousse un soupir. "Je pense à la façon dont vous me posez toujours des questions sur moi alors que vous ne me donnez jamais de réponse à propos de vous."

Sa mâchoire se crispe et il semble en colère de nouveau. Pourquoi est-il toujours sur la défensive? Mais avant que l'un d'entre nous ait pu ajouter quelque chose, le serveur revient avec un plateau d'argent, deux tasses de thé anglais et un bol de soupe aux champignons pour moi.

Le serveur s'éloigne avec un sourire, trop occupé pour discuter. Edward me propose la soupe. "Mangez," ordonne-t-il. Je décide de ne pas argumenter davantage pour le moment. Aujourd'hui est très frustrant. Je mange quelques cuillères de soupe en silence et bois quelques gorgées de thé. Il me regarde comme s'il était en train de m'étudier. Il n'a même pas touché à son thé. J'en conclus qu'il a un comportement vraiment étrange par rapport à la nourriture.

Après un petit moment j'ai fini. Il n'a encore rien dit. Je m'essuie les mains sur ma serviette et je pose mes mains sur mes genoux. Il sourit finalement, "Vous ai-je dit que vous étiez ravissante aujourd'hui, Bella?" Il le dit avec sincérité et je suis heureuse que le silence soit rompu. Je rougis. "Merci," je murmure.

Juste à ce moment là je vois nos parents se lever de table. Ils ont le sourire et semblent avoir passé un bon moment ensemble.

Renée vient vers moi, "Je suis désolée Bella mais nous y allons. Nous avons décidé de dîner ensemble de nouveau ce soir." Edward sourit et je me lève. Je me sens nerveuse de nouveau. "Bonne journée Edward!"

Il me fait un sourire merveilleux en me montrant ses dents étincelantes, " Bonne journée Bella!"

Ma mère me pousse en avant, mes jambes ne répondent plus et Charlie nous suit. Renée soupire, "Quel charmeur." Je suis d'accord. Renée me regarde excitée, quelquefois on dirait une enfant et je serais sa mère. "Oh Bella il faut que tu sois éblouissante ce soir. Oh! Je ne peux pas attendre!"

Je souris légèrement. Ce voyage est en train de devenir beaucoup plus intéressant que ce que j'avais prévu. C'en est presque absurde. Je gémis intérieurement et suis ma mère pour rejoindre notre suite.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu!<strong>


	5. Nuit noire

**April, 1912 est à Haley Cullen**

**Les personnages à S. Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 5<strong>

**NUIT NOIRE**

.

Ma mère m'habille dans une belle robe pour ce soir. Elle me dit que lorsqu'elle a parlé à Esmée et à Carlisle, ils se sont arrangés pour se joindre à eux pour cette histoire de soirée dansante et d'affaires. Donc ce soir ce ne sera qu'Edward et moi pour le dîner. Renée me rappelle qu'ils rentreront probablement très tard et elle est inquiète de me laisser seule dans notre suite. Je la rassure en lui disant que j'ai dix-sept ans et que je suis parfaitement à l'aise de rester seule pour une nuit.

La robe que je porte est de couleur pêche, par-dessus est disposé un voile de paillettes noires. Elle avait appartenu à Renée lorsqu'elle avait mon âge. J'ai tournoyé avec elle avant que Renée m'applique rapidement le maquillage et m'arrange les cheveux. J'ai sorti une paire de chaussures noires et nous sommes allées retrouver Charlie dans la pièce à côté.

Quelques femmes de chambre s'occupent de nettoyer les tables et les chaises. Nous faisons le chemin habituel pour rejoindre la salle à manger et descendre l'escalier un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude. Il est presque huit heures et Charlie commence à être anxieux. Mais nous n'attendons pas bien longtemps avant que les Cullen ne descendent l'escalier eux aussi. Ils semblent marcher un peu plus vite que les gens ordinaires.

Edward vient immédiatement à mes côtés et nous nous donnons le bras. Le contact de sa peau froide provoque des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Mais ce sont des frissons d'excitation. Il me sourit pendant que nos parents se dirigent vers une salle plus grande.

Edward me conduit silencieusement à travers le hall à une table isolée près du fond. Nous nous asseyons et je le regarde, lui et ses mouvements gracieux. Il est trop parfait pour son propre bien. Je me demande s'il est vraiment un ange, tombé du ciel et accouru pour moi. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication dans mon esprit.

Edward me fait le sourire en coin que j'aime tant. "Vous êtes vraiment magnifique ce soir," me complimente-t-il. Il n'arrête jamais de me flatter sur mon apparence et je rougis. Il rit avec amusement. Je pense qu'il aime me voir rougir.

"Que voudriez-vous manger?" demande-t-il. Je m'assieds en y réfléchissant.

"Je ne suis pas affamée ce soir," dis-je tout haut.

Il sourit, "Moi non plus." Evidemment, Il ne change pas. "Vous devez manger pourtant." Je soupire, "D'accord. Alors juste une petite salade." Il acquiesce, fait signe à un serveur et commande deux salades et deux verres d'eau. C'est assez simple.

Je le regarde l'air accusateur, "Allez-vous enfin manger?" Il parait incertain pendant un moment avant de glousser. "Je vais mâcher quelques bouchées si je suis obligé." Je soupire. Je peux trouver un million de raisons de ne pas l'aimer ou de voir qu'il est juste bizarre. Mais mon cœur ne me laisse pas faire. Le serveur est de retour en quelques minutes. Il pose nos commandes. "Profitez bien de votre repas." Et il s'en va.

Je pique dans ma salade et je mange lentement. Il me regarde avec intérêt. Finalement je le regarde, me sentant mal à l'aise de nouveau, "Vous n'allez pas manger n'est-ce pas?"

Il glousse de nouveau et prend un petit bout de sa salade qu'il mâche lentement. On dirait qu'il peut grimacer avec ses yeux mais non, il se comporte bien. Il boit une petite gorgée d'eau et puis pique un autre morceau de salade et ensuite il repose sa fourchette. Je repose la mienne aussi.

Il semble désapprouver mon attitude," Bella vous ne pouvez pas avoir encore assez mangé!" Je hausse les épaules nonchalamment.

"Puisque vous êtes rassasié, moi aussi," ai-je rétorqué. J'aurai pu rire en voyant son expression irritée. Mais j'ai gardé un visage impassible et fait semblant d'être intéressée par un groupe de personnes à la table voisine.

Finalement il soupire vaincu et je me tourne vers lui. Sa mâchoire est serrée et ses yeux sont pleins d'agacement et d'exaspération. Je ne suis pas intimidée. Il se lève et décide finalement de se comporter comme un ami de nouveau. En souriant, il me tend sa main. Je lui souris aussi, je saisis ses doigts et il me hisse avec facilité. Nous quittons la salle à manger et prenons l'escalier pour aller vers l'extérieur. "Ce fut un dîner rapide," dit-il.

J'ai haussé les épaules. En réalité j'avais perdu l'appétit parce qu'il me regardait avec ses yeux topaze. Mais les quelques feuilles de salade que j'avais mangées allaient m'aider à tenir pour la soirée.

Il me conduit sur le pont et tout près de la rambarde. Il libère mon bras et se penche. Il me fait signe de faire la même chose et nous regardons l'eau noire. Quelques lampes allumées de l'autre côté des fenêtres font scintiller la surface de l'eau. Il fait froid et je n'ai pas pensé à prendre un manteau. J'avais supposé que nous resterions à l'intérieur. Edward m'a vue frissonner et dans un mouvement rapide, il a délicatement placé sa veste sur mes épaules.

Je lève timidement les yeux et il sourit. Nous continuons à regarder l'eau. Je romps finalement le silence. "Depuis que je suis petite j'ai toujours rêvé d'être sur l'océan. Lorsque je suis arrivée en Angleterre j'étais trop jeune pour me souvenir de la traversée. Mais j'aurai préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances que d'être forcée de retourner à New-York. "

Il fronce les sourcils et se penche pour regarder l'eau : "Et tu es malheureuse." Je tressaille légèrement.

J'attends un petit moment avant de répondre, pour trouver les mots justes, "Je pense que j'étais, ou que j'aurai dû l'être, malheureuse. Mais je ne le suis pas. Si je n'avais pas fait ce voyage … Je ne vous aurai jamais rencontré."

Je me suis demandée si j'avais dit une mauvaise chose. Ses yeux sont devenus durs et il regarde droit devant lui. Il semble mener une lutte intérieure. Ses poings se serrent et se desserrent chaque seconde. Il soupire doucement, "Bella, en dehors du fait que tu aurais pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre, comment m'as-tu choisi, pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi?"

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je reste silencieuse et il me regarde frustré de nouveau. "A quoi penses-tu?" demande-t-il. Je ne peux pas le regarder dans les yeux.

"Je ne sais pas," dis-je calmement. "Croyez-moi quand je te le dis, Edward, je ne pense pas que ce soit mon choix. J'aurai pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre, mais je ne peux pas contrôler les choix de mon cœur. Je t'ai choisi parce que … " Je m'interromps, pas certaine de savoir comment continuer.

Il me regarde de nouveau cherchant la réponse sur mon visage.

Edward se tourne et pose ses mains sur mes épaules. Il me tourne de façon à ce que je le regarde dans les yeux. Il a l'air hésitant, triste et nostalgique. Il me fixe un bon moment, "Bella vous avez dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance ; que je sois mauvais ou dangereux. Mais continueriez-vous à éprouver les mêmes sentiments pour moi si j'étais … un monstre?"

J'essaie de me pas paraitre affectée par ses mots mais je grimace intérieurement. Je ressens de la peur pour la première fois. Mais je ressens aussi une vague d'incrédulité qui estompe la peur. Non pas que je ne le crois pas, je sais qu'il est sérieux, mais parce qu'il croit qu'il est un monstre. Et ça, c'est insupportable.

Je secoue la tête, " Peu m'importe. Je n'ai jamais pensé à vous comme à un monstre. Ou autre chose de pire, seulement à quelque chose de mieux. Vous pensez à vous comme ça, mais je ne crois pas que vous soyez une mauvaise personne. Mais ce que je tiens à savoir c'est pourquoi quelqu'un comme vous a choisi quelqu'un comme moi."

Son expression se radoucit, "Décidemment vous ne vous voyez pas très clairement. Vous, Isabella Swan, êtes la plus belle jeune fille sur laquelle mes yeux se sont jamais posés."

Devant ce genre de commentaires je me sens mal généralement mais il l'a dit avec beaucoup de conviction. Je souris et je sens mes yeux piquer d'émotion.

Ce moment ne dure pas longtemps, il se détourne à nouveau. "Il est tard," dit-il, "Vous devriez retourner à ta cabine maintenant. "Je sens la déception monter en moi.

"Je suis seule ce soir," dis-je comme pour le lui rappeler. Il se tourne vers moi et me sourit.

"Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais vous laisser seule."

Je souris grandement et il prend mon bras sous le sien. Il me conduit à l'intérieur et nous parcourons les couloirs pour arriver à notre suite. J'ouvre la porte avec la clé et nous marchons à l'intérieur. Edward me suit de très près. Il jette un coup d'œil brièvement autour de lui avant de revenir vers moi. "Vous devriez aller vous préparer pour vous coucher."

De nouveau je sens mon estomac se serrer, "Vous allez me laisser, n'est-ce pas?"

Il fait non d'un signe de tête et prend mes mains, "Jamais."

Je souris pendant qu'il me guide jusqu'à ma chambre. Je me demande vaguement comment il peut savoir où est ma chambre mais je suis trop pressée pour y penser vraiment. Je referme la porte et me précipite vers ma penderie. J'ai vite fait l'inventaire de mes chemises de nuit. Je veux paraitre à mon avantage, même si ce n'était pas pour un dîner. Adonis en personne m'attend dans la pièce principale. Et c'est très stressant. Je peux presque sentir l'amusement d'Edward à travers la porte.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt!<strong>


	6. Elna et Selena

**AVRIL 1912**

**CHAPITRE 6**

**Elna et Selena**

_**N/A : dans ce chapitre j'ai introduit deux nouveaux personnages : Selena et Elna. Je n'ai pas inventé ces personnages parce qu'elles ont existé. Ce sont des personnes qui sont mortes dans le naufrage du Titanic le 14 avril 1912. J'ai senti que bien que ce soit une histoire Twilight c'est aussi une histoire concernant le Titanic. Ainsi pour rendre hommage aux victimes j'ai ajouté ces deux personnages. J'ai mis beaucoup d'émotions en elle, alors j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.**_

Après m'être débarrassée de la veste d'Edward sur le lit je passe ma garde-robe au crible. Je vais devenir folle de nervosité et je commence à hyperventiler. Je dois m'arrêter quelques instants pour récupérer ma respiration. Après un moment je me sens mieux et je trouve la chemise de nuit parfaite. Elle est belle. Renée se l'est procurée lors d'un voyage à Paris avec Charlie il y a environ deux ans. Je n'avais jamais trouvé l'occasion de la porter. Je me demandais même pourquoi Renée l'avait prise.

C'est une longue robe blanche avec une veste courte à manches longues brodée de noir. Elle est ouverte à partir des genoux et est très ample et donc très confortable.

Je l'enfile doucement. Je me précipite dans la salle de bain et me brosse les dents rapidement avant de m'asseoir devant la coiffeuse. J'enlève mon maquillage et brosse mes cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient raides.

Finalement je me lève et me dirige vers la pièce principale. Je suis très nerveuse et je marche très lentement, à petits pas. J'essaie de ne pas faire de bruit mais je ne sais pas comment il m'entend, il est assis sur une chaise et il relève la tête. Son visage est tranquille malgré son étonnement avant qu'un doux sourire n'éclaire son visage.

Il se lève et vient vers moi très vite. Il est en face de moi avant que j'ai le temps de compter jusqu'à deux. Il prend mes mains dans les siennes blanches et froides. Il me sourit chaleureusement, "Tu es très belle," me dit-il. Je souris timidement. Il rigole et me conduit vers ma chambre. Il éteint la lampe de sorte qu'il n'y ait que la lumière de la lune qui entre par le hublot et éclaire la pièce. Il me couche dans le lit et s'installe à coté de moi.

Bien que je suppose que nous n'avons jamais vraiment admis 'je t'aime' ou autre chose, je me sens à l'aise avec lui. Comme si je le connaissais depuis des années. Il passe son bras autour de moi et tire les couvertures jusqu'à ma taille. J'enfouis mon visage dans son épaule et je respire son odeur.

Il sent bien meilleur que n'importe quelle fleur. Son odeur est forte et très douce, douceâtre même. Il passe son autre bras autour de moi en hésitant. Il me regarde pour déceler un signe de protestation mais il voit que je suis à l'aise.

Je pose mon bras sur son épaule et je ferme les yeux. Je ne suis pas fatiguée mais je veux prolonger ce moment autant que possible.

J'ouvre les yeux pour le voir me regarder. Il a des yeux insondables et son visage est impassible. Il sourit lorsque je le regarde dans les yeux. Ses yeux sont sombres de nouveau. Est-ce que c'est juste moi ou deviennent-ils plus sombres au fil des jours? Je me soulève un peu et essaie de toucher son visage mais sa main m'arrête. Je dois avoir l'air déçue parce qu'une expression se dessine sur son visage.

"S'il te plait, Bella," murmure-t-il.

"Pourquoi," dis-je. Ma voix est monotone de curiosité. Il expire et me regarde. Il réfléchit un moment avant de dire, "Je ne voudrais pas te blesser."

Je lui demande : "Comment pourrais-tu me blesser?"

Il semble frustré. Je suis perdue. Il semble toujours vouloir me repousser lorsque je veux être plus proche de lui. Mais lorsque j'essaie de lui donner de l'espace, c'est lui qui me ramène près de lui. Il m'a convaincue, je sais qu'il est une mauvaise personne et qu'il peut me blesser même sans le vouloir.

Je baisse ma main. J'essaie de paraitre concernée, " J'ai besoin de comprendre. Je sais que tu veux ça aussi. Mais je ne peux pas si tu me repousses. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être très intelligent pour comprendre que tu fais ça uniquement pour me protéger. Mais ça m'est égal. Je te jure que je ne t'estimerai pas moins."

Il semble triste de nouveau. "Peut-être," dit-il. Il soulève une main et l'approche de mon visage. Il s'arrête un instant comme s'il n'était pas certain. Il me regarde et je ne fais aucun mouvement pour l'arrêter.

Il me caresse avec le dos de sa main de la mâchoire jusqu'en haut de ma joue. C'est un doucher doux, comme un papillon, mais qui m'envoie des frissons dans le dos.

Sa main est gelée. Je lève la mienne de nouveau. D'abord il fait un mouvement pour m'arrêter encore mais il parait plus sûr maintenant. Il laisse retomber sa main et je tends la mienne et je passe mes doigts le long de son visage. Il me regarde attentivement. Il semble attendre quelque chose.

Finalement il se saisit de ma main gentiment. Il la prend et la fait glisser le long de sa joue avant de porter mon poignet près de son nez et de prendre une profonde inspiration comme s'il me sentait. Il a un problème avec quelque chose. Ses yeux montrent du désir et aussi un contrôle forcé et de la sincérité. Je veux savoir ce qu'il est. Mais ça me parait presque impossible. Je me sens très mal, je ressens tellement de choses pour lui mais c'est comme s'il portait un masque. Je ne sais rien de lui. Il ne souhaite rien me dire. Je sais que je devrais être effrayée mais je ne le suis pas.

Il laisse tomber ma main et prend une autre profonde inspiration. Il parait satisfait et il sourit de nouveau. Mais il ne dira rien. Je lui murmure " Dis-moi."

Il se renfrogne de nouveau. "Il est tard, Bella. Tu devrais essayer de dormir, " dit-il.

Il semble comprendre même si mes mots ne veulent pas sortir. "Je resterai aussi longtemps que possible. Il y a encore tes parents, tu sais," répond-il doucement. C'est assez pour maintenant. Je soupire de contentement et me blottis contre lui. Dieu qu'il est froid. Mais je ne partirai jamais de là. Je me serre contre son corps dur.

Je suis en train de m'endormir quand je l'entends fredonner une douce mélodie. Quelque chose que je n'avais jamais entendu auparavant, magnifique. Mais c'est assez pour m'enfoncer dans les ténèbres du sommeil.

Le matin suivant je me réveille, le soleil brille à travers le hublot. Je suis seule dans mon lit et je m'assis doucement. Je savais qu'il fallait qu'il me laisse mais j'avais espéré qu'il resterait. Je soupire et me lève. Une servante frappe et entre. "Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle. Votre petit déjeuner sera servi dans quelques minutes. Voulez-vous que je prépare votre bain?"

"Oui," dis-je avec un sourire. Elle me rend mon sourire avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Je me déshabille rapidement et me mets un peignoir. Je coiffe mes cheveux avant d'y aller. La servante a ajouté de la lavande dans l'eau. Elle commence à sortir mais s'arrête brusquement. "Oh, Mademoiselle Swan? Il y a un message pour vous de la part de Monsieur Edward Cullen qui est passé ce matin. Il voudrait vous voir ce soir sur le pont principal à 20 heures."

Je cligne des yeux de surprise, "Merci. Et avant que vous ne partiez s'il vous plait voulez vous vérifier s'il y a des vêtements qui sont revenus du lavage dans le panier?" Elle acquiesce et sort en fermant la porte derrière elle.

J'enlève mon peignoir et m'installe dans la baignoire. Je me lave vite fait avant de sortir tout aussi rapidement. Je vois que la servante à déjà sorti une longue robe simple à manches jaunes. Je soupire et me la mets. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire aujourd'hui jusqu'à mon rendez-vous avec Edward. Je fais les cent pas dans ma chambre. Je prends ma veste et je marche à l'extérieur.

Je me dirige directement vers le pont principal. Il y a des passagers sur l'entrepont qui se prélassent au soleil du matin. Des enfants des seconde et troisième classes jouent gaiement en toute sécurité au milieu du pont. Ceux de la première classe ne jouent pas avec eux. Ils ont été conditionnés à être les meilleurs et à se tenir comme il faut, comme moi, depuis qu'ils sont petits. Ils ne pourraient pas aller jouer avec les autres même s'ils le voulaient.

Je m'assieds sur un banc et croise les jambes. Il fait frais mais je resserre ma veste autour de moi pour garder ma chaleur.

Je regarde les enfants jouer autour de moi. Les filles font quelques pas sur une musique imaginaire tandis que les garçons jouent à la balle. J'ai un léger sourire pendant que je les regarde. Si un jour j'ai des enfants c'est ainsi que je voudrais qu'ils soient. Peu importe ce qu'on dit!

Je suis occupée à regarder les enfants quand une petite fille de huit ou neuf ans court vers moi. Elle a des larmes sur son visage et me regarde complètement paniquée.

"Maman?" elle crie hystériquement. Je pense que c'est un passager de troisième classe vue la façon dont elle habillée. Personne n'est assez près pour l'entendre, à part moi. "Maman!" appelle-t-elle de nouveau.

Je me lève précipitamment et cours vers elle. Elle me voit arriver et vient vers moi pour que je l'aide. Je m'agenouille, elle porte une robe blanche à manches longues. Mais elle me parait bien légère pour le temps qu'il fait. Il lui faudrait une veste.

Les larmes continuent à couler le long de ses joues. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules. Je lui demande : "Chuuut, tout va bien. Que s'est-il passé?"

Les larmes redoublent, " J'ai perdu ma maman!" bégaie-t-elle. Je lui souris pour la rassurer.

"Calme-toi, nous allons la retrouver d'accord?" lui dis-je, "Maintenant dis-moi quel est ton nom."

Elle essuie ses larmes,"S -Selena Strom. Ma maman c'est Elna Stron. Je l'ai perdue, je n'arrive pas à la trouver.

Je prends ma veste et la lui pose sur les épaules. Elle me regarde avec un air ahuri comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je sois aimable. Je lui souris, "Bonjour Selena je suis Bella Swan. Je suis ravie de te connaître." Je lui serre la main. J'essaie de la distraire, ce qui a l'air de marcher puisqu'elle me sourit. Je me lève et pose ma main dans son dos. Je la dirige vers les escaliers et nous arrivons dans la salle à manger de la première classe.

Elle regarde autour d'elle avec crainte et émerveillement. Je peux dire qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise ici. Je m'approche du membre d'équipage le plus proche, "Excusez-moi? Y a-t-il ici quelqu'un du nom d'Elna Strom? J'ai trouvé sa fille mais je ne sais pas où est passée sa mère."

Le garçon parait soulagé, "Oui, elle est en bas avec la sécurité. Ils ont envoyé quelqu'un tout à l'heure pour chercher une Selena Strom. Sa mère parait être sur le point de s'évanouir. " Il nous a montré le couloir et j'ai hoché la tête pour le remercier.

Nous avançons dans une grande pièce au fond du couloir. "Maman!" crie Selena. Elle court et se jette dans les bras d'une jeune femme. Je remarque qu'elles ont les mêmes cheveux foncés et les mêmes yeux. La mère serre sa fille et la fait tournoyer. "Oh ma Selena!"

La femme pleure aussi. Elle est morte d'inquiétude. Elle lève les yeux et me voit. Elle accourt vers moi et m'embrasse la joue avec un sourire. Je me recule mais je souris aussi. La femme parle avec un accent français, " Oh merci d'avoir retrouvé ma Selena! Comment puis-je vous remercier?"

Je secoue la tête, "Vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier." Selena revient vers moi et me serre étroitement. Elle fait un mouvement pour me rendre ma veste mais je l'arrête. "Garde-la," dis-je avec un sourire. La mère parait reconnaissante. Je hoche la tête, "J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer." La femme fait de même et je quitte la pièce.

Ça m'a fait plaisir de les voir toutes les deux contentes. Je souris à cette pensée. Je commence à retourner vers ma cabine lorsque je sens une présence étrange. Je regarde derrière moi et vois deux hommes. Ils viennent de l'entrepont ou ce sont peut-être des membres de l'équipage et ils me fixent.

Je me retourne et marche plus vite. Je jette un coup d'œil mais ils sont toujours derrière moi. Je traverse un couloir mais il y a deux hommes de plus. Je commence à paniquer et à marcher encore plus vite. Je suis dans un couloir très long et je remarque qu'il n'y a qu'une seule porte au fond. Je n'entends personne alentour et je commence à avoir de plus en plus peur.

Je regarde derrière moi et quatre hommes me barrent le passage. Je cours vers la porte au fond du couloir et j'essaie de l'ouvrir. La poignée ne bouge pas, "Non, non, non," je murmure pour moi-même. Je me retourne et appuie mon dos contre la porte. Les hommes arrivent au milieu du couloir, se rapprochant de moi. Et maintenant quoi?

* * *

><p><em>Merci à vous toutes d'apprécier cette histoire<em>

_A bientôt!_


	7. Me sauver

**Avril 1912**

**Chapitre 7**

**Me sauver**

Les hommes avancent ils sourient et je souffle de dégoût. Ils s'arrêtent à quelques mètres de moi. "Hey r'gardez ça. Que fait une jeune fille ici? Vous z'êtes pas dans la bonne partie du navire Mademoiselle ; vous êtes du côté d e la cargaison.

"J'en suis désolée," dis-je calmement. "Et je voudrais bien retourner à ma cabine."

L'homme qui avait parlé rit, "Non, non. Vous êtes en première classe pas vrai? Nous n'en avons pas d'aussi bien que toi d'où nous venons." Ils ont commencé à se rapprocher et moi, pendant que je m'appuie je contre la porte le plus fort possible.

Je ne connais aucune technique de défense. Pas que beaucoup de filles comme moi en connaissent. Je pense pouvoir m'échapper mais je ne pourrai pas car le couloir est trop étroit. Je pense à hurler mais qui pourrait bien m'entendre? Je commence à paniquer et j'essaie d'être plus forte que ce que mes émotions me disent. Je lâche un "Ne me touchez pas!" d'avertissement.

Ils rient de nouveau et je reste immobile. L'un d'eux s'approche à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Je me ratatine devant sa haute stature, "Ou quoi?" demande-t-il.

Il lève la main pour me frapper et mes genoux s'entrechoquent. Je tombe à genoux, je ferme les yeux et mets mes mains en avant pour me protéger. J'attends un moment avant d'entendre un cri et quelques grognements de douleur. Je garde les yeux fermés et je m'appuie plus fort contre l'encoignure.

Après quelques secondes, plus rien. Pas de pas précipités, rien. Je sens une main douce sur mon épaule et lève les yeux.

Edward est agenouillé près de moi, avec une expression inquiète. Je suis tellement contente de le voir! Je tremble encore mais je me jette dans ses bras. Je ferme les yeux et enfonce ma tête dans son épaule. Au début il reste figé, choqué lui aussi, mais doucement et avec précaution il entoure ses bras autour de moi et me rapproche un peu plus de lui. Il caresse mon dos alors que je sanglote contre son épaule. Il me chuchote des mots rassurants et me dépose sur ses genoux.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous sommes assis là mais je n'ai pas envie de bouger. Edward m'a sauvé la vie et je lui en serai reconnaissante pour toujours. Après un moment, il me saisit par les épaules et m'éloigne un peu. Il me regarde dans les yeux attentivement "Est-ce que tu vas bien?" J'essuie mes yeux et hoche la tête. Ma respiration est saccadée.

Il se met debout rapidement m'entrainant avec lui. Il marche dans le couloir. Je pose mon visage contre son épaule et je regarde par terre pendant qu'il marche. Les quatre hommes sont sur le sol dans le couloir. Je ne savais pas s'ils étaient morts ou simplement inconscients mais j'ai fermé les yeux jusqu'à ce que nous soyons hors de vue.

Edward marche très vite mais c'est comme s'il ne bougeait pas. En quelques secondes nous sommes arrivés dans la pièce ou Selena et Elna s'étaient retrouvées. Elles n'étaient plus là maintenant mais il restait encore quelques policiers. Ils nous regardèrent choqués alors qu'Edward m'amenait à l'intérieur.

"Appelez un docteur," cria quelqu'un.

Edward secoua la tête," Je pense qu'elle est juste choquée."

"Je vais bien," je murmure pendant qu'il m'installe dans un fauteuil. L'un des policiers tapote l'épaule d'Edward et ils sortent dans le couloir, comme s'il savait ce que l'homme voulait. Après qu'il m'ait laissée, une jeune femme, en tenue d'infirmière, s'agenouille près de moi. "Est-ce que ça va mademoiselle? Etes-vous blessée?" Je fais signe que non de la tête.

Elle attrape mon poignet pour prendre mon pouls et pose un stéthoscope sur ma poitrine. Elle écoute pendant un petit moment puis semble se détendre. Elle me sourit et s'éloigne.

Je vois Edward en train de parler calmement avec deux policiers. L'un d'entre eux va vers un autre groupe et ils courent dans le couloir vers où l'incident s'est produit.

Je ferme les yeux et j'essaie de respirer tranquillement de nouveau quand une autre porte s'ouvre et Charlie et Renée se précipitent vers moi. Renée s'agenouille près de moi, "Oh Bella," dit-elle en me serrant.

Je lui rends son étreinte et elle chuchote à mon oreille," je suis tellement heureuse que tu n'aies rien."

"Je vais bien," dis-je d'une voix plus forte. Charlie parle à l'homme avec lequel Edward sentretenait un moment avant. Je peux voir qu'il l'informe de ce qu'il s'est passé. Charlie regarde vers moi avec inquiétude et étonnement. Je remarque qu'Edward est revenu et qu'il attend à côté de la porte.

Il semble irrité et en colère. Il se pince l'arête du nez et ses yeux sont noirs. Il me ferait presque peur. Renée se relève et va rejoindre Charlie pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et je me retrouve seule.

Edward s'approche tout doucement de moi, il continue d'être en colère et me demande calmement, "Tu vas bien?" Je me redresse et lui fais signe que oui.

"Merci," lui dis-je, "De m'avoir sauvée, encore." Il se détend un peu mais il parait encore furieux. Je baisse la tête et fixe le sol. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre.

Mais Edward rompt le silence en premier," Il faut que j'y aille. Je veux toujours te voir ce soir, Bella. Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir."

Je lève les yeux vers lui avec surprise, "Quoi?" je lui demande. Il hoche seulement la tête pour me dire au revoir et quitte la pièce. Je continue à le fixer, abasourdie. Je sens une main posée sur mon épaule, Renée est là. Elle me parle très vite. "Nous rentrons à la suite, maintenant, Bella." J'acquiesce et la suis par l'autre porte. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil vers où Edward a disparu et suis mes parents dans le couloir.

Un policier nous escorte jusqu'à notre suite. Une fois que je suis dans notre pièce principale, une employée m'amène une tasse de thé chaud. Je souris et la remercie, piteusement. J'ai intérieurement froncé les sourcils et pris une gorgée de thé. Je suis gênée en ce moment, et confuse.

Honnêtement j'avais envie de frapper quelqu'un. Je savais qu'à partir de maintenant je n'irai plus me promener seule sur le bateau. Je sais aussi que le niveau de sécurité va être augmenté mais cela ne me fera pas me sentir plus en sécurité.

Je finis mon thé en silence. Renée parle à une autre des serveuses et Charlie s'assied en face de moi. "Bella?" demande-t-il, "Est-ce que tu vas bien?" Je hoche la tête en silence. Il laisse échapper un soupir, "Tu pensais à quoi? Aller dans cet endroit toute seule?"

Je fixe ma tasse vide, " Je ne me doutais pas que quelqu'un pourrait m'agresser, Charlie. Personne ne peut s'attendre à ça. J'essayais juste de retrouver mon chemin pour revenir vers le bureau de la sécurité."

Il soupire d'exaspération de nouveau. "Non, tu n'aurais pas pu. Les policiers ont dit que ces hommes n'étaient pas inscrits en tant que passagers, ce ne sont pas non plus des membres d'équipage. Ce sont probablement des clandestins. Mais au moins tu es saine et sauve."

Je ne réponds pas et continue à fixer ma tasse. Je me sens comme si j'avais de nouveau cinq ans, me faire gronder parce que je me suis perdue… qu'est-ce qui m'intrigue le plus chez Edward. Comment a-t-il su où j'étais et que j'avais besoin d'aide? Il m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'il me dise quelque chose ce soir. Il semblait vraiment en colère en revenant.

J'étais prisonnière de ce navire. Je ne pouvais pas m'échapper. Je me sentais très stressée et me dirigeais vers ma chambre. "Je vais essayer d'aller me reposer," ai-je dit sans regarder en arrière.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi et m'assieds sur mon lit. Je fixe le petit hublot. Il commence à faire sombre. Je me demande si je pourrai me faufiler dehors pour échapper à mes parents. Il faut que je voie Edward encore. J'en ai besoin. Je ferme les yeux et essayer de m'imaginer de retour en Angleterre. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux voir que le Titanic, les étoiles, Edward. J'ai secoué la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées. La nuit n'allait pas être bonne pour moi.


	8. La vérité : une vertu

Twilight est à S. Meyer

**April, 1912 est à Haley Cullen**

**CHAPITRE 8**

**La vérité : une vertu.**

Je regarde l'heure : six heures et demie. J'ai dû m'assoupir dans mon lit. Je bâille et m'étire pendant un moment. Je remarque qu'il fait nuit dehors et je me lève. Je brosse rapidement mes cheveux et mets ma veste. J'ouvre doucement la porte de ma chambre. Le salon est vide et je pense que mes parents sont déjà couchés.

J'ouvre les portes du salon de quelques centimètres et je me glisse à travers l'ouverture avant de refermer silencieusement derrière moi. Les lumières dans le couloir sont allumées, il n'est pas si tard, des gens doivent encore être dans la salle à manger.

Je serre ma veste plus près de moi en marchant dans le couloir. Mais à mon grand embarras, je ne suis pas encore arrivée au milieu du couloir que je trébuche sur mes propres pieds. Je fais en sorte de me recevoir sur mes bras, pas sur mon visage, et ça me fait mal. Je me relève et marmonne des jurons en soufflant et en reprenant mon chemin.

Je rejoins le pont principal du navire en moins de cinq minutes. Je sors et le froid me fait frissonner. Le ciel est couvert et il n'y a pas d'étoiles. Il fait complètement noir excepté quelques lampes ici et là accrochées sur les murs.

Je vais plus loin et regarde autour de moi. Il n'y a personne d'autre ici. Je plisse les yeux, perplexe et j'appelle : "Edward?"

"Oui?" répond une voix douce comme le velours derrière moi.

Je fais demi-tour, la main sur ma gorge, "Oh, tu m'as fait peur!"

Il rit, "S'il te plait pardonne-moi Bella," dit-il amusé. Je soupire et acquiesce, "Je te pardonne." Il sourit et enlace doucement ma taille. Je pose mes mains sur son torse en m'assurant de garder une distance respectable entre nous.

Je lui souri sen retour avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils. Je sais que ça va commencer, c'est ce que je veux. J'avale, nerveuse et lève une main. Je laisse mes doigts courir sur sa joue. Il ferme les yeux il ne semble même pas respirer. Mais je le vois se pencher involontairement à mon contact. Je retire ma main et il ouvre les yeux.

Je suis complètement sérieuse, "Maintenant que me diras-tu?"

Il soupire et regarde par terre ; vaincu? Va-t-il vraiment me dire ce qu'il essaie de garder si profondément secret? Je retiens ma respiration en prévision. Edward me conduit, une main sur ma taille, vers un petit banc dans l'obscurité. Une fois que nous sommes assis il me tire sur ses genoux. Sa peau est glaciale mais je me rapproche de lui. Il passe légèrement ses doigts dans mes cheveux et je laisse ma tête reposer contre son épaule.

Il commence "Bella." Il fait attention. On dirait qu'il soupèse toutes les options, ma réaction, ce qu'il va dire, tout cela en même temps. Son expression est pensive et un peu frustrée. J'attends patiemment. "Ce que je suis est compliqué."

Je l'interroge : "_Ce _que tu es?". Il se tend comme s'il attendait que je me lève et m'en aille à tout moment, mais je reste là. "Je te promets de rester tranquille," je l'implore pour qu'il continue. Il grogne comme s'il ne me croyait pas mais il continue quand même.

"Bella, comme je t'ai déjà dit, ce que je suis est compliqué. Ma famille… n'est pas normale. Nous ne sommes pas comme les autres." Il fixe l'obscurité en réfléchissant intensément et je me blottis encore plus. Je commence à jouer distraitement avec l'un des boutons de sa chemise et j'observe son visage.

Il soupire, "Il n'y a pas moyen d'aborder cela avec délicatesse. Mais je ne sais pas comment le dire sans que tu ne mettes en doute ce que je dis ou que tu me traites de fou. Mais…" Il inspire profondément, "As-tu déjà entendu parler de _vampires_, Bella?" demande-t-il. Il semble être plus confiant depuis qu'il a prononcé mon prénom.

Je hausse les épaules légèrement, en essayant de garder mon sang-froid, "Renée me racontait des histoires à leur sujet quand j'étais petite. Des histoires d'horreur pour la plupart. Mais elles sont juste…"

"Ce n'est pas de la fiction, Bella," dit-il brutalement. Je ferme ma bouche en faisant un bruit. Je regarde son visage. Est-ce qu'il plaisante? Non, il est très sérieux. Sa mâchoire est crispée et ses yeux paraissent extrêmement désespérés. Je lui demande : "Que- quoi?".

Il prend une autre inspiration et place doucement l'une de mes mains sur sa joue. Il regarde au fond de mes yeux en déplaçant ma main. Il parle lentement, "Bella, regarde-moi. Touche mon visage et dis-moi : peux-tu penser à moi comme tu penserais à quelqu'un d'autre?" il ferme les yeux et laisse retomber sa main, laissant la mienne posée sur son visage. Je suis figée pendant un moment avant de bouger ma main tout doucement le long de son visage de marbre. Il est toujours aussi froid. Ses traits sont parfaits, son odeur délicieuse, sa peau si dure. Je laisse ma main courir sur sa mâchoire.

Je remarque avec horreur que ses sourcils se touchent comme s'il pleurait et il se penche à mon contact, de nouveau. Alors je caresse ses joues avec mes deux mains. "Edward," je murmure, "Regarde-moi." Il ouvre les yeux, ils sont éteints. Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues. Si je n'avais pas vu ce regard dans ses yeux, j'aurai pu penser qu'il plaisantait. Non, il est sérieux. Et je constate en le regardant que je le croie.

Je lui demande en retenant un sanglot : "Tu me dis la vérité, n'est-ce pas?" Il hoche la tête lentement et prend ma main dans les deux siennes dans un geste rassurant. Je détourne le regard de ses yeux éblouissants, ne voulant pas me laisser distraire. Lorsque la force de la vérité me frappe, durement, je laisse échapper un sanglot. Je murmure : "Oh mon Dieu."

Il met une main de chaque côté de mon visage et tourne ma tête vers lui. Je serre mes yeux fermés, retenant les larmes avec un grand effort et place mes mains sur les siennes. "Bella s'il te plait regarde moi," dit-il d'une voix étranglée. J'ouvre mes yeux et quelques larmes s'échappent sur mes joues.

Beaucoup de fortes émotions défilent dans ses yeux ce qui me fait lâcher un autre petit sanglot. Il avale, "Bella, s'il te plait, je ne veux pas te blesser. Je n'ai jamais voulu le faire. Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur, tu n'as pas à avoir peur."

Je respire pour stabiliser ma voix, "Je sais que tu ne le feras pas. Je te l'ai dit, je sais que tu n'es pas mauvais. Peu importe ce que tu es."

Il cligne des yeux complètement abasourdi. Puis ses yeux deviennent s'éteignent à nouveau et je m'attends à en voir tomber des larmes, mais non. Il appuie doucement ses lèvres sur le haut de ma tête avant d'appuyer son front contre le mien. Je ferme les yeux et respire son doux souffle glacé. J'inspire par saccades, "Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela?"

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, "Parce que je t'aime."

Je halète sous le choc. Il jauge attentivement ma réaction alors que je le regarde dans les yeux aussi. Et je sais que je l'aime profondément et vraiment. Je sanglote de nouveau mais cette fois, de bonheur, "Je t'aime aussi, Edward Cullen." En un instant nos lèvres se pressent ensemble. Je halète de nouveau, contre sa bouche cette fois. Il tient encore mon visage entre ses mains et mes mains bougent pour se poser sur ses épaules.

Je peux goûter son souffle et il me donne le vertige. Il est parfait. Il est mon amour. Oh dieu et un vampire! Nos lèvres dansent ensemble comme si elles avaient été faites les unes pour les autres. Le temps est suspendu, toujours ou quelques secondes. Mais c'est toujours trop peu avant qu'il ne décide d'arrêter.

Il me regarde, exprimant un pur bonheur et je peux sentir la même expression sur mon visage. Il embrasse le dessus de ma tête encore et je passe ses bras autour de mes épaules. Il m'attire plus près et je repose ma tête contre sa poitrine. Je ferme les yeux de contentement alors qu'il effleure ma joue du dos de ses doigts. Je souris malgré moi et il me répond en appuyant son visage dans mes cheveux.

Je sais que j'aurai beaucoup de questions à lui poser mais ça peut attendre. Pour maintenant. Ce moment est juste pour nous, ensemble.

Après un bon moment je le sens bouger et il me prend facilement dans ses bras. Je lève les yeux vers lui, "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Il rit," Je t'emmène au lit, amour. Il est tard." Je bâille tout d'un coup, je marmonne "C'est vrai?"

Il rigole, "Ferme les yeux," murmure-t-il. Je fais ce qu'il me dit. Je n'ai pas peur. A cet instant précis je sens le vent souffler dans mes cheveux, mais les mouvements d'Edward sont ceux de quelqu'un qui marche. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux nous sommes dans ma chambre. Je regarde autour de moi incrédule.

Il rit en voyant mon expression et me dépose sous les couvertures. Il enroule ses bras autour de ma taille et me tient serrée. Je repose ma tête à nouveau sur sa poitrine. "Dors Bella," m'ordonne-t-il.

Je chuchote : "Comme si je pouvais dormir alors que tu es là." Il rit de nouveau et me caresse le dos tout doucement. Je ferme les yeux de contentement encore. Je me rends compte que je tombe dans le sommeil, comment fait-il cela? La dernière chose que je perçois c'est le doux fredonnement du plus bel air que j'ai jamais entendu, avant que la douce obscurité ne m'emporte.


	9. Vampires

**1912, Avril **appartient **à Haley Cullen**

.

**CHAPITRE 9**

**Vampires**

Je me réveille doucement. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois pour chasser le sommeil. Je me tourne dans le lit et mon souffle se coupe. Le visage d'Edward, ses traits parfaits sont tout proches. Il sourit et je lui souris à mon tour. J'inhale sa respiration douce et me blottis contre lui. Il embrasse le dessus de ma tête et me murmure, "Je t'aime," à l'oreille.

Je le regarde pendant un bon moment avant de lui dire, " Tu sais que j'ai un tas de questions." Il acquiesce. Son sourire se fane un peu mais il est beaucoup moins sur ses gardes. Je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement intérieurement car les secrets vont être dévoilés.

"Tout ce que tu veux mon amour," répond-il doucement. Je souris et je regarde ses yeux timidement. Il rigole et me rapproche encore de lui.

Je ne vais pas le laisser m'éblouir et me faire perdre le cours de mes pensées. Je respire profondément. "La première est, comment es-tu… bon, devenu ce que tu es?" Il hésite légèrement mais je vais être persévérante avec chaque question que je vais poser.

"C'est mon père Carlisle qui m'a trouvé. J'étais mourant et il m'a transformé." C'est court. Apparemment il ne veut pas me parler de sa vie avant sa _transformation_. Je le regarde dans les yeux pour qu'il continue. Je peux dire qu'il espère que je vais laisser tomber parce qu'il parait frustré. "Carlisle m'a trouvé il n'y a pas très longtemps. Nous avons trouvé Esmée il y a quelques années seulement."

Je hoche la tête et lui demande : "Mais comment devient-on un, bien, vampire?"

"Nous mordons. Les vampires ont du venin, crois-le ou non, et si le venin a la chance de pouvoir poursuivre sa route alors tu te transforme en l'un d'eux."

Je décide de continuer. Je suis curieuse à propos de tout ce qu'il dit. Tout ce qu'il me dit m'amène à me poser de nouvelles questions, mais je tiens à savoir d'autres choses aussi. "Alors pourquoi as-tu l'air si…"

Il glousse à nouveau. "Sans défaut?" demande-t-il. J'acquiesce lentement, gênée. Il réfléchit un moment avent de dire : "Je suis le prédateur parfait, n'est-ce pas? Nous avons une force inimaginable, une vitesse incroyable, l'immortalité."

"Immortalité," je répète en écho. Il fait oui de la tête. Je me détourne dans l'incrédulité. Je comprends mieux maintenant, pourquoi il est si incroyablement parfait. Je suis comme le poisson mordant à l'hameçon. D'une certaine façon c'est logique. J'ai encore une question lancinante qui resurgit dans mon esprit, je lui demande timidement : "Alors qu'est-ce que vous mangez?"

Il rit doucement, "Ne t'inquiète pas petite humaine, je ne mange pas des gens. Ma famille et moi mangeons des animaux." Je grimace de confusion. "Nous nous appelons des végétariens un peu comme une blague mais ne t'inquiète pas … Nous pouvons rester quelques semaines sans nous nourrir. Tu n'es pas en danger," a-t-il ajouté par précaution.

"Je sais," dis-je. "Mais il y a tellement de choses que je ne sais pas. Est-ce que le soleil vous brûle?"

En riant, "Non."

"Vous dormez dans des cercueils?"

"Mythe."

Je le regarde toujours incrédule. Il fronce les sourcils maintenant, "Je ne dors pas." Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Il me regarde inquiet. Il doit s'attendre à ce que je parte en courant et en hurlant maintenant que j'en sais davantage. Je lui dis tranquillement, "Tu ne dors pas? Alors et à propos du soleil?" Il hausse les épaules avant de répondre : "Le soleil ne me blesse pas. Mais il y a une raison pour laquelle nous ne pouvons pas sortir lorsqu'il fait soleil."

Je lève la main : "Attends, alors pourquoi vous ai-je vu dans la journée. Il faisait soleil alors. Chaque jour tu te promènes comme n'importe qui d'autre."

Il sourit, " Si tu avais été très attentive, Bella, tu aurais pu voir que les derniers jours ont été très nuageux. Il n'y avait pas de soleil direct et nous pouvions sortir sans problème." Je regarde par terre, gênée, de nouveau et je murmure : "Eh bien, tu n'as pas dit 'pas de lumière du soleil directe'."

Il fait courir son doigt dans mes cheveux. Il se tend pendant un moment, "Je dois y aller."

Je le regarde avec horreur, "Non!" je hurle pratiquement.

Il sourit, "Ta servante va arriver dans quelques minutes pour te réveiller. Je doute qu'elle trouve ça normal de te voir dans ton lit avec un parfait inconnu. Je te retrouverai dans l'escalier principal après que tu auras petit-déjeuner. " Il embrasse ma tête et puis il disparait. Je regarde autour de moi, effarée, mais bon ça expliquait ce qu'il entendait par super vitesse. Comment a-t-il su que la servante allait venir me réveiller?

Je m'assis dans mon lit juste avant d'entendre quelqu'un frapper à ma porte. La petite bonne passa sa tête, "Mlle Swan? Voulez-vous que je vous prépare votre bain?" Je rougis et donne mon accord sans pouvoir dire un mot. Elle semble perdue devant ma réaction mais se dirige vers la salle de bain. Je me déshabille vite et me glisse dans mon peignoir. Je me précipite dans la salle de bain, la baignoire est déjà remplie.

Elle ajoute un peu de parfum à l'eau et ferme la porte derrière elle. Je me rue dans mon bain. Je ne veux pas perdre de temps. Je me lave vite et m'habille dans une robe de printemps bleu marine que je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de porter.

Je vais, quelque peu anxieuse, rejoindre Renée et Charlie dans le salon où ils sont en train de commencer leur petit déjeuner. Je m'assieds et mange quelques morceaux de toast sans rien dire. Renée me regarde curieusement, "Pourquoi es-tu si pressée Bella?"

Je hausse les épaules, "J'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un dans l'escalier principal."

"Avec Edward Cullen?" demande Charlie. Je deviens rouge et mes parents échangent un regard espiègle. Je bondis de ma chaise et je cours vers la porte. "Je ne serai pas longue," dis-je par-dessus mon épaule, comme ça ils ne peuvent pas répondre. Je marche dans le couloir, trébuchant ici et là jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne l'escalier.

Je regarde autour de moi pendant une seconde. J'appelle incertaine, "Edward?" Puis deux bras enlacent ma taille par derrière. Edward me tire contre lui et je me retourne pour lui faire face. "Oui, mon amour?" demande-t-il innocemment. Je souris et reste sur la pointe des pieds pour lui donner un rapide baiser. Peu importe que certains couples plus âgés nous observent avec un regard désapprobateur en passant devant nous.

Je ne peux pas retenir un frisson. Edward se penche et embrasse le creux au-dessous de mon oreille. Je frissonne de nouveau. Mais cette fois c'est d'excitation et de plaisir alors que je sens ses lèvres effleurer ma peau. Je cherche de l'air pour que mon cerveau puisse continuer à fonctionner mais j'éprouve des difficultés à rester debout.

Finalement il s'éloigne et sourit brillamment. "J'ai une question," dis-je.

Il rit, "Je m'en doute."

Je mords ma lèvre," Comment as-tu su que quelqu'un allait venir dans ma chambre."

Il fait un signe de tête. "En dehors du fait que je ne sois pas humain, j'ai aussi des capacités spéciales." Je hoche la tête pour qu'il continue. "Et bien je peux voir ce que les gens pensent. Non pas que j'y puisse quelque chose, ils sont partout." Je halète, il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que cette information me déstabilise. J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains, embarrassée. Avait-il lu mes pensées pendant tout ce temps?

Il regarde vers moi, choqué, "Bella qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demande-t-il anxieux.

"C'est tellement embrassant," je chuchote, "Tu as vu mes pensées pendant tout ce temps? Et comment ne peux-tu pas arrêter de faire ça?" Il rit.

"Non Bella," dit-il, "Je peux lire les pensées de tout le monde. Mais pour une raison que j'ignore, je ne peux pas lire ou entendre les tiennes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, par contre. Quant à la manière dont je peux le faire : certains d'entre nous ont des capacités différentes une fois transformés. C'est difficile à expliquer." Sa mâchoire se contracte. Il essaie de me faire comprendre mais c'est difficile pour moi.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement et lui demande incrédule, "Et tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne peux pas lire mes pensées?" Il secoue la tête en faisant non et je fronce les sourcils. J'ouvre la bouche pour le bombarder encore de questions mais il pose son doigt sur mes lèvres. "Plus de questions maintenant. Que penserais-tu de faire une petite promenade?" Mes épaules s'abaissent pour lui signifier mon accord et il m'enlace par la taille.

Il nous conduit gentiment vers les portes. Nous marchons à l'extérieur et je réalise que je n'ai pas pris ma veste. Le froid me fait frissonner et une seconde plus tard une veste recouvre mes épaules. Je regarde et m'aperçois que c'est celle d'Edward. Je souris. "Merci."

Il me reprend dans son étreinte et nous marchons. Je le regarde malicieusement, "Puis-je mettre ta 'capacité' à l'épreuve?" Il hausse les épaules avec amusement et mes yeux errent sur le pont. Je lui signale une enfant en train de jouer avec sa poupée sur le pont. Je lui demande doucement : "A quoi pense-t-elle?"

Il s'arrête et ne bouge plus comme s'il écoutait, il rigole, "Elle pense combien elles sont excitées, sa poupée et elle, d'aller retrouver leur papa à New-York. Il est rentré un mois avant elle."

Je hoche la tête. "Et eux?" Je lui montre un couple tout proche qui est assis sur l'un des bancs avec un tout petit bébé dans les bras.

Edward écoute à nouveau. "L'homme pense qu'ils sont heureux lui et sa femme d'avoir eu ce petit garçon. La femme se demande comment elle pourrait être plus heureuse dans la vie. Et bon, le bébé lui n'a pas encore de pensées cohérentes. Il prend juste connaissance de son environnement." Nous reprenons notre promenade et je regarde les visages de ces gens. En regardant les expressions sur leurs visages les explications d'Edward semblent correspondre.

Edward regarde vers moi et étudie mon expression alors que tous ces gens disparaissent à notre vue, "Et toi Bella? A quoi tu penses?"

Je hausse les épaules et regarde vers le sol, "Je suis juste en train d'essayer de croire que tout cela est vrai. Depuis la première fois où tu m'as sauvée, quand j'ai failli passer par-dessus le bastingage j'ai toujours pensé que j'allais me réveiller pour découvrir que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Mais ça ne l'est pas. Et je ne sais vraiment pas si je te mérite," ai-je fini tristement.

Edward s'arrête et me fait pivoter vers lui, "Isabella Swan, je ne veux plus entendre que tu penses ce genre de choses, une fois de plus tu ne te vois pas clairement. Tu es une jeune femme magnifique avec des choses intéressantes à dire. Je t'aime parce que tu es Bella, personne d'autre."

Je souris et il sourit. Ensuite il se penche vers moi et me donne un baiser doux, sensuel, un baiser rempli d'amour.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu !<strong>


	10. Je n'aimerai pas être ailleurs

Twilight est à S. Meyer

**April, 1912** est à **Haley Cullen**

_**Merci pour vos reviews, mises en alerte et favori, le nombre de lectrices augmente sans cesse, j'en suis très touchée!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

**Je n'aimerai pas être ailleurs.**

Je fouille dans ma garde-robe pendant qu'Edward m'attend patiemment dans l'autre pièce. Je suppose que mes parents sont déjà sortis pour le souper, j'étais un peu en retard. Je regarde autour de moi et me décide finalement pour une robe simple, en soie verte et à manches longues. Je la mets, détache mes cheveux et les brosse les laissant lâchés.

Je sors de ma chambre et Edward est debout devant la cheminée, m'attendant. Il se retourne. L'amour et l'affection qui éclatent dans ses yeux sont incommensurables et je ne peux pas détourner le regard. La seconde d'après il est près de moi. Il m'enlace en me prenant par la taille et je passe mes bras autour de son cou. Il me sourit, "Tu es très belle, amour."

Je souris et il nous dirige vers la porte. Il reste silencieux alors que nous traversons les couloirs pour rejoindre l'escalier. Finalement il sourit nerveusement, "Prête à rencontrer mes parents à nouveau?"

Je ferme les yeux de surprise : "Bien sûr, pourquoi ne serai-je pas prête?" Il bouge un peu confus et déclare," Maintenant que tu sais qui nous sommes, est-ce que tu n'as pas un peu peur?"

Je réfléchis à ça. Je sais que la réaction d'autres personnes pourrait être la peur. Mais je ne ressens pas la moindre peur. Je me sens toujours en sécurité quand je suis près d'Edward. "Je n'ai pas peur," dis-je. Il m'observe un moment avant de soupirer de soulagement.

Il me prend par le bras doucement et me conduit vers le grand escalier. J'essaie de me concentrer sur ma respiration pendant ce temps. Edward rit lorsque nous atteignons l'entrée prestigieuse, "Je pensais que tu n'avais pas peur," demande-t-il.

Je prends un air renfrogné, "Je n'ai pas peur. Je suis juste nerveuse," dis-je tranquillement. Il se tourne vers moi avec une expression incompréhensible. Je le regarde et soupire, "J'ai peur qu'ils ne … m'aiment pas."

Il rit, "Donc tu n'es pas effrayée par le fait d'avoir à rencontrer un couple de vampires mais tu es seulement inquiète parce que tu as peur qu'ils ne t'aiment pas? Bella, c'est absurde," dit-il en secouant la tête.

Je lui réponds : "Bien, je les ai déjà rencontrés. Mais malgré ça, ouais, c'est ce qui m'effraie."

Nous descendons les larges marches. Je pense que mon estomac va se retourner lorsque je vois qui nous attend en bas. Je prends une profonde inspiration et regarde mes pieds alors que Carlisle et Esmée viennent à notre rencontre. Edward me caresse le bras pour me rassurer. Je les regarde alors que nous nous rapprochons et je souris timidement. "Bella!" Esmée m'entoure de ses bras en riant. Je suis plus que surprise mais heureuse et soulagée en même temps.

J'ai un petit rire nerveux et Esmée se recule. "Ravie de te voir à nouveau," dit-elle. Carlisle me serre la main avec un sourire, "Ça fait plaisir de te voir, Bella," dit-il et ses yeux scintillent. Je lui souris en réponse.

Edward passe son bras autour de ma taille. Je le regarde avec un large sourire. Il me fait le même, ce qui signifie 'tu vois il n'y avait rien à craindre.' Pendant un moment je me perds dans ses yeux. Sans me regarder il me fait avancer. Je n'ai même pas fait attention où il nous emmène. Je suis contente de regarder ses yeux topaze. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Mais il détourne son regard en se rendant compte que je ne peux pas arrêter de le fixer. Je regarde devant moi, nous sommes sur le premier pont à côté de la rambarde. Je remarque que c'est nuageux, la lune et les étoiles sont invisibles. Cela doit faire trois nuits que rien ne brille à travers les nuages sombres.

Esmée et Carlisle se sont assis sur un banc, bavardant tranquillement. Je me penche vers Edward, je lui demande avec curiosité : "De quoi parlent-ils?"

Il rit, comme si j'avais manqué une plaisanterie. Il me pousse contre la rambarde. L'eau est noire en dessous et relativement calme. Je pose mes mains sur la rambarde pour pouvoir regarder en bas. Je sens des bras froids qui m'enlacent la taille étroitement. "Est-ce que tu te souviens de notre première rencontre? Je n'aimerai pas avoir à te sauver d'une nouvelle chute," dit-il un sourire dans la voix.

Je ris doucement, "Ouais ce serait mauvais. Considérant combien l'eau doit être froide."

Il hausse les épaules, "La température de l'eau ne me dérangerait pas," dit-il. "Mais je ne pense pas qu'une baignade froide serait bonne pour toi."

Je ris sombrement et m'appuie contre lui. Il resserre sa prise autour de ma taille et me tire encore plus près. Je pose ma tête contre son épaule et ferme les yeux, un sourire sur le visage. Il nous berce et je soupire de contentement. Mes yeux s'ouvrent et je regarde derrière nous. Je lui demande : "Tes parents s'en vont?"

Il rit, " Ils pensent que nous avons besoin d'être seuls."

Je me sens un peu coupable, "Nous avons à peine parlé et il ne faut pas qu'ils partent."

Il continue à nous bercer et je fonds entre ses bras. "Tu n'as jamais répondu à ma question, " lui dis-je après quelques minutes.

"Hummm? "demande-t-il comme s'il ne m'avait pas réellement entendue.

"Je t'ai demandé à quoi ils pensaient tout à l'heure," dis-je en riant nerveusement. Il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux et je sens son sourire. Il dépose un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête. " Ils disaient combien tu étais belle ; et qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontré personne qui pouvait me faire sourire aussi bien que tu sais le faire. Ils ne m'ont jamais vu aussi heureux et ils se demandent ce que cette merveilleuse fille peut avoir fait pour me retourner de la sorte."

Je baisse la tête en me sentant rougir. Il se penche vers moi et embrasse ma joue. "J'aime te voir rougir. Je devrais le faire plus souvent," dit-il.

Je ris, "Je ne le ferais pas si j'étais toi. Je le fais suffisamment comme cela. Si tu continues je pourrais rester rouge en permanence. Il sourit et cache son visage dans mes cheveux à nouveau.

Je regarde l'eau. Elle éclabousse doucement la coque, je ferme les yeux. Je ne peux pas penser être ailleurs. Dans les bras de l'homme ou du vampire, que j'aime. Je prends ses bras et les fais croiser sur ma taille m'enserrant encore plus et je me blottis davantage contre lui. Il embrasse mon front. Je tourne la tête et l'embrasse dans le cou. Il reste tranquille et sourit. J'aime savoir que j'ai un certain effet sur lui.

J'embrasse à nouveau son cou et caresse ses avant-bras doucement. "Bella," dit-il d'une voix rauque. Je souris, "Oui?"

Il bascule ma position de sorte que mes bras soient maintenus contre ma taille et il a une douce prise sur mes poignets. Il se penche à mon oreille. "Tu dois bien te comporter Bella. Tu sous-estimes mon contrôle et tu es trop désirable pour ton propre bien." Je souris. "Peut-être que j'aime ça," je lui murmure séduisante.

Il lâche mes poignets et ses mains se promènent vers ma taille et font de petits cercles jusqu'à mes cuisses. Ma respiration devient immédiatement difficile. Il rit doucement : "Nous pouvons être deux à jouer à ce jeu, Isabella. Je peux faire ça toute la nuit, tu sais." Sa voix de velours murmure et son souffle froid chatouille mon oreille. "Il me semble que j'ai aussi de l'effet sur toi."

Ses mains se déplacent légèrement sur ma robe et mes mains se crispent sur ma taille. Je reste sans voix et complètement séduite. Il expire son souffle froid dans mon cou avant de se pencher et d'y faire courir ses lèvres dans un circuit qu'il recommence trois fois. Il soulève l'une de mes mains et tire sur la manche de ma robe, laissant apparaitre mon épaule nue. Il l'embrasse tendrement tandis que ses mains caressent agréablement mes bras.

Mes yeux se ferment et ma tête bascule en arrière. Un gémissement m'échappe et il s'arrête. Il ricane en remettant ma manche en place et je gémis un peu de déception.

Il n'arrête pas de caresser mes bras. Il ajoute son autre main et doucement fait son chemin vers mes épaules appuyant ses pouces dans mon dos, en faisant des cercles apaisants. Je souris intérieurement, son toucher est céleste. Non, c'est encore mieux que le paradis.

Il continue de masser mon dos, jusqu'en bas pendant quelques minutes n'épargnant aucun endroit. Ensuite il déplace ses doigts pour masser tendrement mon cuir chevelu. Un autre gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres. "C'est le paradis," dis-je. Il embrasse le bas de mon cou et remets ses mains autour de ma taille. "Ce n'est pas très fair-play," lui dis-je, le souffle coupé. Il rit.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés là.

Je continuerai à regarder l'eau fixement ou je regarderais les yeux d'Edward, il continuerait à nous bercer. Il embrasserait le sommet de ma tête et chuchoterait des compliments dans mon oreille. Et chacun de ses mots continuerait à m'envoyer des frissons dans le bas de ma colonne vertébrale…

Il semblerait que ce moment pourrait durer éternellement mais ça n'était pas possible. Edward se penche finalement pour murmurer, "Il est tard. Tu devrais probablement rentrer te coucher." Je gémis de protestation mais dans un mouvement rapide il me prend dans ses bras. "Ferme les yeux," murmure-t-il. Je ris et laisse mes yeux se fermer.

Je ne sens aucun mouvement. Tout ce que je sens c'est le vent souffler autour de nous. J'entends le faible bruit de portes qui s'ouvrent et se referment. Quand je n'ai plus la sensation du vent j'ouvre les yeux et nous sommes dans la pièce principale de la cabine. Je souffle, oubliant sa vitesse vampirique et savourant le sentiment de ses bras autour de moi. Edward me pose gentiment sur le lit. Peu importe que je ne me sois pas mise en chemise de nuit. Je veux juste me détendre dans mon lit avec mon amour près de moi.

Edward tire les couvertures sur moi et se couche derrière moi. Il enroule ses bras autour de ma taille. "Dors, mon seul amour," chuchote-t-il à mon oreille, "Dors et fais de beaux rêves. Tu es la seule à avoir touché mon cœur. Il t'appartient. Dors maintenant, ma Bella."

Et je m'endors. Et je fais des rêves heureux, parce qu'Edward est en chacun d'eux.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà!<strong>_

_**Un chapitre tout tendre pour bien commencer le week-end!**_


	11. Fuir

Twilight appartient à S. Meyer

**April, 1912 à Haley Cullen**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Fuir<strong>

Je me réveille d'une excellente nuit de sommeil. Je baille et m'étire. Ça me prend un moment pour réaliser que ce mouvement aurait dû me faire tomber du lit. Je me retourne et rencontre une paire d'yeux topaze éblouissants. Je me love contre sa poitrine et Edward enroule ses bras autour de ma taille.

"Bonjour," dit-il. Je ferme les yeux encore et souris dans son cou. Il fait courir ses doigts dans mes cheveux et murmure "Je t'aime" à mon oreille. Je lève mes yeux vers lui et me perd dans son regard parfait. Il me sourit affectueusement. "J'ai besoin d'une minute humaine," dis-je. Je suis sûre que je ressemble à un train qui vient de dérailler.

Edward acquiesce et s'assied. Je m'assieds aussi et fait un mouvement pour sortir du lit avant qu'il ne m'arrête. "Seulement si je choisis ce que tu dois porter," dit-il. Je peux dire rien qu'en voyant son regard amusé que je ne vais pas nécessairement profiter de ce qu'il a prévu. Je lui jette un regard soupçonneux qui le fait rire.

"Je promets que ce ne sera rien d'horrible," dit-il avec sa main sur son cœur. Je soupire quand il me regarde de nouveau avec beaucoup d'intensité. "D'accord," dis-je. Il sourit et m'embrasse sur la joue avant de sortir du lit et de se précipiter sur ma penderie. Je ris à son empressement évident et j'entre dans la salle de bain.

Je prends un bain rapide et me brosse les dents. Je sors avec mon peignoir pour voir ce qu'il a trouvé pour me torturer. Il s'assied sur le lit avec un sourire innocent, ce qui me fait rire. Je me dirige vers lui et je me penche pour l'embrasser. Il m'embrasse passionnément avant de me repousser. Je gémis en signe de désapprobation et il me fait un signe vers la tenue qu'il a déposée là, sur le bord du lit. C'est une robe en batiste rose avec de la dentelle œillet. Elle a des manches courtes et est assez délicate. Fantaisie oui mais très simple. Ça me rappelle un peu ce que peuvent porter les passagers des deuxième ou troisième classes.

Je la prends et la regarde pendant un moment. Elle est jolie, pas aussi belle que les tenues que je suis habituée à porter mais elle me convient parfaitement. Je regard Edward avec mes sourcils relevés, mes cheveux mouillés qui tombent sur mes épaules.

Il doit trouver ça amusant parce qu'il rit. Un petit sourire apparait sur mes lèvres et je me mets à rire avec lui. Lorsque j'ai besoin de reprendre mon souffle je demande, "Et c'est pour quoi?"

Il sourit de son sourire tordu et je lui souris en retour. "Oh, j'ai juste pensé que nous pourrions passer du temps tous les deux seuls sans avoir besoin d'interagir avec les autres," dit-il avec un éclat dans les yeux. Je souris toujours et je sais qu'il y a plus mais je ne veux pas le pousser davantage maintenant. Au lieu de ça je le regarde dans son costume et lui demande : " Et toi tu porterais quoi?" Il sort immédiatement un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une veste noire. Je regarde ces vêtement et honnêtement je ne peux pas l'imaginer les porter. Je ris un peu, en pensée. Il me fait signe d'aller vers la salle de bain où je m'habille rapidement. Je brosse mes cheveux et les frise un petit peu. Quand je sors, Edward porte son 'déguisement'. Même avec des vêtements plus simples il ressemble toujours à un dieu.

Ses bras sont autour de moi en une fraction de seconde. Je lui souris et il embrasse mes lèvres doucement. "Wow, tu es très belle," dit-il. "Et toi tu es très beau."

Il commence à rire avant de redevenir très calme tout à coup et de rester parfaitement immobile. Je le regarde bizarrement, on dirait qu'il écoute quelque chose. Avant que je puisse lui demander quoi que ce soit un coup retentit à la porte. "Oh non", je souffle. J'ai complètement oublié mes parents et c'est certain qu'ils ont entendu nos rires et notre discussion. J'ai été tellement distraite que j'avais totalement oublié ça.

Il est trop tard pour qu'Edward puisse se cacher nous sommes pris sur le fait. "Idiot," gronde Edward pour lui-même alors que la porte commence à s'ouvrir. Il laisse tomber ses bras et s'écarte de moi avant que Renée ne se précipite dans la chambre. Elle s'arrête net en se rendant compte qu'Edward est à côté de moi. Elle est mortifiée.

Je sens mes joues chauffer et je regarde mes pieds. Renée se tourne vers moi avec un mélange d'incrédulité et d'ahurissement sur son visage, "Bella," dit-elle. Je lève mon visage, elle croise les bras. Pour amplifier mon embarras, Charlie une expression furieuse sur le visage, apparait à la porte derrière elle. Il regarde Edward et lui dit de la voix la plus calme dont il est capable, "Monsieur Cullen, je pense que vous devriez quitter cette chambre pour le moment."

Edward regarde vers moi avec une expression d'excuse et de nostalgie avant de faire son chemin silencieusement en dehors de la pièce. Charlie le suit et Renée ferme la porte derrière eux. Je m'assieds sur le lit avant qu'elle se tourne vers moi, et n'explose : "Bella à quoi pensais-tu!" Son visage est rouge. Je regarde mes mains sur mes genoux mais ne dit rien.

Renée s'approche et se tient devant moi, "Regarde-moi quand je te parle, jeune femme." Je lève les yeux et elle recommence, "Bella honnêtement je ne peux pas croire ça venant de toi! Oh mon Dieu s'est-il passé quelque chose entre Edward et toi? Sais-tu ce qu'il va arriver si quelqu'un l'apprend? La réputation de notre famille est gâchée. Et regarde un peu ce que tu portes! Ce n'est pas du tout approprié pour une lady!"

La colère bouillonne en moi et je me lève, "Edward et moi n'avons rien fait de mal, mère! Comment pouvez-vous insinuer une chose pareille? Et ça ne m'inquiète pas du tout que quelqu'un d'autre le sache, ça m'est égal."

Renée croise ses bras de nouveau, "Ce n'est pas rien. Je ne peux pas croire ça de ma propre fille! Tu viens tout juste de le rencontrer! J'espérais bien mieux de lui. Et à propos de ta virginité? Tu prévoyais de la lui donner alors que tu ne le connais même pas et en plus avant le mariage?"

Je crie : "Non, mère!" Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre.

Ma mère prend une grande inspiration et redevient silencieuse. Après plusieurs minutes elle dit finalement : "Je suis désolée, Bella mais si Edward menace ta réputation ou ta virginité, tu ne peux plus le voir."

Ma bouche s'ouvre sous le choc, " Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! Rien n'est en jeu, Renée! Nous n'avons jamais rien essayé, et vous avez tort! Je le connais, il me fait confiance et je lui fais confiance."

"Assez pour lui donner tout ce qu'il demande," dit-elle vivement.

Je la regarde avec incrédulité. Elle ne peut pas faire ça. J'avale difficilement, luttant contre les larmes, avant de passer devant elle et de regarder par le hublot. Je refuse de la regarder. Renée soupire derrière moi avant que j'entende ses pas faire demi-tour pour quitter la pièce, j'entends la porte se refermer et je tressaille en entendant le clic de verrouillage extérieur.

Je me laisse aller finalement et pleure devant mon hublot. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pleure mais quand enfin je n'ai plus de larmes je regarde l'horloge. Je vois qu'il est une heure de l'après midi. J'essuie mes yeux. Je rassemble ce qu'il me reste de courage et je vais jusqu'à ma penderie. Je sors un grand sac et commence à plier mes vêtements. Je prends une chemise de nuit, deux châles, une robe longue et mes affaires de toilette.

Je cours à ma coiffeuse et j'emballe mes brosses avec quelques épingles et autres accessoires pour les cheveux. J'ajoute une vieille paire de chaussures et je cours vers la porte. Je regarde par la serrure. Il n'y a pas d'employé ni aucun signe de mes parents. Ils ont dû sortir pour déjeuner en me laissant seule enfermée dans ma chambre. Je prends une des épingles qui tient ma coiffure en place. Je la tords et la fais passer dans le trou de la serrure. Je joue avec pendant quelques secondes avant d'entendre un déclic et la porte s'ouvre. Je vais dans la pièce principale et cours vers notre coffre. J'entre les chiffres et je l'ouvre. Je prends quelques rouleaux de billets et trouve aussi une grosse boîte noire. C'est là que se trouve notre héritage familial. Il est transmis de mère en fille depuis quatre générations. J'ouvre la boîte et en sors un magnifique collier. C'est un gros diamant bleu taillé en forme de cœur, souligné par des diamants avec une chainette en diamants aussi.

Je le fixe pendant quelques minutes. C'est définitivement la chose la plus précieuse que possède ma famille. Ma grand-mère l'appelait 'le cœur de l'océan'. Je fais courir mes doigts dessus avant de le glisser dans ma poche. Je referme le coffre puis la porte de ma chambre.

Je cours vers l'entrée de la suite et me précipite vers la porte. Je me hâte de parcourir le couloir, avançant rapidement mais je réalise que cela est extrêmement stupide. Je cours loin de ma famille et de la vie que je connais. Je suis sur un paquebot. Je ne pourrais pas me cacher éternellement. Et il n'est pas sûr qu'Edward approuve. Mais ça m'est égal ; je ne veux pas rester là si je ne peux pas être avec Edward. Je prends un couloir différent juste au cas où mes parents seraient sur le chemin de retour. Je monte sur le pont supérieur et me retrouve à l'air libre.

Je tourne les talons et je cours. Peu importe qui peut me voir. Je remarque que tous les passagers de première classe me regardent de travers. Sans les vêtements qui correspondent à ma condition il ne me reconnaissent pas. Ils me prennent pour quelqu'un d'une classe inférieure. Cela me fait rire et je continue à courir. Je cours jusqu'à ce que mes jambes n'en puissent plus. Je m'arrête, à bout de souffle. Je lève les yeux pour constater que je suis arrivée à l'arrière du navire.

J'avale et jette un coup d'œil derrière moi. Il n'y a personne. Je recule jusqu'à ce que je puisse m'appuyer à la rambarde. Je regarde en bas et vois l'eau s'agiter au tour de l'hélice. Je me penche en avant et pendant une minute horrible je réalise combien ma vie est misérable. Je n'ai jamais connu rien d'autre, aucune liberté, avant Edward. J'étais l'esclave de la haute société. Et j'ai pensé aussi à m'échapper. Je pourrai être prise si je restais sur le bateau, mais il y a d'autres façons.

Sans réfléchir, je grimpe sur la rambarde et me penche par-dessus. Je sens mon poids m'entrainer. Quelques centimètres de plus et je passe par-dessus bord. La peur parcourt mes veines en pensant à ma propre mort et je tremble mais je ne change pas de position.

Je laisse échapper un sanglot et quelques larmes glissent sur mes joues. Inconsciemment je me penche un peu plus, distraite et mes mains glissent sur la rampe.

Avant que je puisse arrêter, je tombe. Je crie et couvre mes yeux de mes mains avant de sentir des bras de pierre me saisir par la taille. Ils me tirent durement en arrière et je me retrouve sur le pont arrière. Je tremble violement et je lève les yeux pour rencontrer l'expression mortifiée d'Edward qui me regarde. Je commence à sangloter et je jette mes bras autour de lui en pleurant contre sa chemise.

Il me serre étroitement et me berce d'avant en arrière. "Chhhuuut tout va bien Bella. Je suis là, chut, tout va bien. Tu es saine et sauve, mon amour," murmure-t-il encore et encore. Après un moment les tremblements s'arrêtent et je recommence à respirer normalement. Edward prend mon visage dans ses mains, "Pourquoi, Bella? Pourquoi voudrais-tu faire une chose pareille!" dit-il fâché. Je mords ma lèvre. Il m'observe attentivement alors que son expression se radoucit mais son attitude montre qu'il est toujours blessé. "Etais-tu entrain d'essayer de te suicider?" demande-t-il calmement.

"Non!" je hurle. Il me regarde dans les yeux et acquiesce, soulagé. Après un moment je suis assez calme pour formuler des phrases entières, "Il fallait que je parte de là."

Il hoche la tête et me redresse. Il prend mon sac et m'enlace par la taille et m'entraine avec lui. Après avoir marché un peu, il me demande sur un ton réconfortant, "Je sais pourquoi tu as voulu fuir, Bella. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire."

Je secoue la tête, "Ça m'est égal. Je veux être avec toi." Il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux et inspire profondément.

"Bon, alors," dit-il, "Nous pouvons discuter de cela plus tard. Que dirais-tu de te changer les idées? Que penserais-tu d'aller à une fête?"

Lorsqu'il dit fête, des images de gens guindés, qui marchent tout en ayant une conversation ennuyeuse emplit ma tête et je grimace. Il rit doucement avant de dire, "Non Bella. Tu penses que je t'aurai faite habiller comme ça? Non, il y a une fête en troisième classe et je pense que nous pourrions y assister."

Je lui demande : "Troisième classe?"

Il hoche la tête et je réfléchis pendant une minute. Je suis curieuse de voir comment ça va être. Je ne suis jamais allée à une fête qui n'était pas luxueuse et habillée. Je le regarde et accepte avec un léger sourire sur le visage. Il sourit largement.

Il prend ma main et nous dirige vers des escaliers tous proches. Après quelque temps je commence à entendre de la musique. Une musique rapide et entrainante, des sons sur lesquels on peut danser et chanter. Je souris pour moi-même car nous nous en rapprochons. Edward s'arrête à un étage et nous courons dans le couloir en riant. Nous entrons précipitamment par deux portes dans une grande salle. Il y a un petit groupe qui joue et des gens dansent sur la piste. Il y a des tables partout avec des gens qui parlent et boivent de grands verres de bière. A d'autres tables, des hommes parient sur des matchs de bras de fer.

Je ris et Edward me pousse vers la piste de danse. Mes yeux s'élargissent, "Non Edward, non!" Je crie par-dessus la musique. "Pourquoi pas?" il rit. Je regarde par terre timidement, "Je ne peux pas danser. Je ne sais pas danser quand la musique est lente, alors là!..."

Il rit et me tire de force vers le milieu de la piste. Personne ne nous regarde, nous sommes juste comme eux. Edward pose mon sac sur une table voisine et met ses bras autour de moi. "Ne t'inquiète pas," dit-il, "Tout est dans le danseur. Mais nous devons nous rapprocher." Il pose une main sur le bas de mon dos et me tire plus près de lui. Ma poitrine est pressée contre son torse et je rougis. Il attrape ma main et on commence à suivre le rythme. Je fais comme lui. "Je ne connais pas les pas!" dis-je. Il sourit," Bouge juste des pieds et ne pense à rien," dit-il.

Après quelques danses sur une musique entrainante, Edward et moi sommes bien accordés pour virevolter et danser en rythme. C'est très amusant et beaucoup plus facile que les danses lentes auxquelles on m'avait habituée. Je ris et je suis plus détendue. A la fin du morceau et avant qu'un autre ne commence nous sortons de la piste de danse. Je ris comme une folle.

Il sourit, "Je ne peux pas boire mais je me doute que tu as soif." J'ai tiré ma langue et il a attrapé un verre. Je le porte à mes lèvres et en boit une longue gorgée. Quand je finis il est à moitié vide. Je lève les yeux pour voir Edward qui me regarde les yeux écarquillés. Je lui demande : "Quoi? Tu penses qu'une fille de première classe ne peut pas boire? " Je ris en voyant son expression et attrape un peu de nourriture pour mon estomac affamé.

Après quelques heures de plus à parler avec différents passagers et à danser sur la musique. Edward récupère mon sac et m'amène en haut des escaliers. Je le questionne : "Où allons-nous?"

Il me sourit par-dessus son épaule, "Le soleil va se coucher et je pensais que nous pourrions aller voir ça."

Je souris en montrant mes dents. J'enlève mes chaussures et les mets dans mon sac. Il me tient toujours par la main et nous courons sur le pont. Il n'y a personne, tous sont en train de dîner en ce moment. Edward doit aller à une vitesse humaine pour que je puisse le suivre et il rit avec moi. Nous avons ralenti pour finalement marcher lorsque nous arrivons en vue de la proue du paquebot. Edward se tourne vers moi, attrape mes deux mains et me conduit vers l'avant. La scène à l'horizon est à couper le souffle.

* * *

><p>La robe de Bella : http :  www . tias . com / 568 / PictPage / (enlever les espaces)

_**A bientôt!**_


	12. Crépuscule

Twilight est à S. Meyer (tout le monde le sait maintenant, non?)

**April, 1912 est à Halley Cullen**

* * *

><p><strong>L'auteur propose d'écouter : <strong>

http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v = moaIzaUfP0Y

en lisant ce chapitre

_Supprimez les espaces_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 12<strong>

**CREPUSCULE**

L'horizon est le plus beau que j'aie jamais vu. Un beau mélange de rose et d'orange qui fond dans une lueur rougeâtre. Les nuages pourpres semblent être peints dans le ciel comme s'il était sur une toile. Aucun mot ne pourrait le décrire.

Je lâche la main d'Edward et recule de quelques pas. Je me mets à haleter, respirant par à coups. Je regarde derrière moi en exhalant. Edward étincelle! Je me rends compte que c'est la première fois que je le vois dans la lumière du soleil. Je suis émerveillée de le voir ainsi. Il étincelle vraiment, on dirait que des millions de diamants sont incrustés dans sa peau. Il ressemble encore plus à un dieu comme ça. Il est absolument éblouissant.

Puis je regarde son visage. Sa beauté ne provient pas seulement de son sourire tordu qu'il me fait souvent. Mais on expression est hésitante, triste … et effrayée. Mais ses yeux montrent tout autre chose, je fixe son visage pendant un long moment avant de revenir vers lui doucement. Il ne bouge pas et me regarde attentivement.

Lorsque je le rejoins, je prends sa main et la lève vers le haut, la mettant plus au soleil. Il me regarde incrédule pour un moment avant de marcher avec moi. Nous nous arrêtons après quelques pas et j'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille. Il m'enlace et me rapproche encore plus de lui. Je souris dans son torse et il plonge son visage dans mes cheveux.

"Merci," murmure-t-il.

Je lève la tête pour le voir, "Pourquoi?"

Il me fait un grand sourire, "De m'aimer. De me laisser t'aimer." Une larme tombe sur ma joue alors qu'il se penche pour déposer un doux baiser sur mon front. Il me sourit avant de devenir tout excité, "Puis-je te montrer quelque chose?" demande-t-il calmement. Je hoche la tête.

Il recule jusqu'à toucher la rambarde. Il me regarde en souriant, "Donne-moi ta main," murmure-t-il. Je prends la main qu'il me tend et marche derrière lui. Il me sourit de nouveau, "Maintenant ferme les yeux." J'hésite un instant mais il m'incite gentiment. "Allez."

Je mords mes lèvres et ferme les yeux. Je le sens prendre mes mains et les placer sur la rambarde. Je souris pour moi-même et il rit derrière moi. "Grimpe," dit-il. Je prends une inspiration et monte sur la rambarde. "Tiens-toi bien," m'avertit-il et je m'accroche très fort. Sa main se pose dans le bas de mon dos pour me stabiliser alors qu'il m'aide à monter sur la rambarde. Je le sens monter après moi. "Garde tes yeux fermés," dit-il. "C'est ce que je fais," je ris.

Il se saisit de mes poignets doucement et murmure à mon oreille, "Tu me fais confiance?"

Je souris, "Je te fais confiance."

Il détache mes mains et les met de chaque côté de moi avec précaution. J'hésite mais je lui laisse étendre mes bras à l'horizontale. Je sens le vent fouetter mes cheveux et ma rober flotter. Edward lâche mes poignets et pose ses mains sur ma taille pour me maintenir en place. "Bien," murmure-t-il, "Ouvre les yeux."

Mes yeux s'ouvrent et j'ai le souffle coupé. Il n'y a rien d'autre devant nous que l'océan rougeoyant et illuminé. C'est magnifique. Je sens les larmes monter à mes yeux et un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Oh mon Dieu, c'est extraordinaire. "Je vole! Edward, je vole!" Je souffle. Il sourit et pose son menton sur mon épaule. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de l'eau. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil jusqu'ici.

Edward étend ses mains pour rencontrer les miennes. Il commence à fredonner un air magnifique dans mon oreille. Je le reconnais, je l'ai entendu la première fois qu'il est resté avec moi. Je tourne la tête légèrement, je lui demande : "Qu'est-ce que c'est? La chanson?"

Il sourit et embrasse mon cou, "Je l'ai écrit pour toi," dit-il affectueusement. Je regarde ses yeux et je lui souris brillamment. Il me regarde avec tout l'amour du monde. Il est merveilleux et il est à moi. Edward est à moi et je l'aime. Il s'empare de mes mains et lentement il me ramène en bas. Il les pose sur mon ventre, ses doigts entrelacés aux miens.

Je tourne ma tête et le regarde directement dans les yeux. Il y a beaucoup d'amour et de dévotion cachés dans leur profondeur mystérieuse. Je sais que le même amour se reflète dans mes yeux. Il se penche doucement vers moi et je me rapproche de lui. Nous nous embrassons et partageons le baiser le plus passionné qu'il ne m'ait jamais donné, c'est parfait. Mes yeux se ferment et mes lèvres bougent avec les siennes. Je voudrai que cet instant ne finisse jamais. Je l'aime.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je sais ce chapitre est très court!...<strong>_

_**Merci d'être passées par là.**_


	13. Le dessin

Twilight est à S. Meyer

**1912, avril **appartient** à Haley Cullen**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 13<strong>

**Le dessin**

Nous avons marché jusqu'à la suite d'Edward. Je regarde les murs peints en bleu. Les meubles sont de couleur crème et des peintures sont accrochées aux murs. J'avance pendant qu'Edward ferme la porte derrière lui. J'observe une peinture, je reconnais "Picasso,". Edward vient près de moi en prenant ma main," Tu connais son travail?" Il parait impressionné.

Je hoche la tête, "J'aime son travail. Les différentes peintures qu'il utilise. C'est comme un rêve ou autre chose." Il acquiesce. Je recommence à faire le tour de la pièce. J'étudie tout ce que je vois. Je lui demande : "Tes parents vont rentrer à quel moment?"

Il sourit, "Ils ne viendront pas. C'est ma suite. Je ne la partage pas avec Esmée et Carlisle. La leur est de l'autre côté du couloir." Je tourne la tête pour voir son visage. Je rougis à la pensée d'être seule avec lui, sans aucun souci d'être surprise, pendant toute une nuit. Au lieu de ça je me dirige vers la petite table au centre de la pièce. Un petit porte-document y est posé, je fronce les sourcils de curiosité.

Edward suspend sa veste au porte-manteau et j'ouvre tranquillement le carton. Je soulève le rabat et ai le souffle coupé. Il y a des dessins et des croquis. Je les regarde ne sachant pas ce que je vais y trouver. Il y a des scènes de la vie, quelques-uns annotés d'autres pas. Il y a une femme allaitant son bébé. Un autre montre un homme qui tient sa fille sur la rambarde. Je tourne et je rougis de nouveau. Il y a des dessins de femmes nues qui ont des poses différentes.

Je mords ma lèvre en feuilletant d'autres dessins. Je sens soudain une présence et je referme rapidement le porte-document en me retournant. Edward se tient derrière moi, les bras croisés et les sourcils levés. Je rougis furieusement. Il sourit et se dirige vers moi.

Je lui tends le carton. "C'est très bon," dis-je en riant. Ses yeux se plissent et deviennent joueurs alors qu'il prend le carton à dessin. Il le regarde un moment avant de se tourner vers moi," Tu les as vu n'est-ce pas?" demande-t-il nonchalamment. Je hoche la tête me sentant un peu coupable et il se met à rire. Il l'ouvre à nouveau et commence à feuilleter les pages. Je me rapproche et regarde par-dessus son épaule.

Il regarde les différents dessins. Je lui demande : "Qui sont ces femmes?" Ma question sort sans qu'il y ait de la curiosité. Il grimace, "Celles-là étaient à Paris, juste des modèles." Je peux dire que s'il avait été humain il aurait pu rougir.

Je lui demande "Paris? Elles sont modèles pour gagner leur vie?" Il opine. J'admire tous les détails des esquisses. Une pensée me vient et je rougis. Il le remarque et me regarde en coin, "Dois-je les mettre de côté?" demande-t-il en me montrant les dessins. Je baisse la tête et il me fixe confus.

J'essaie de m'éloigner mais il me prend la main. Je me retourne pour le regarder et il m'observe avec attention, cherchant la réponse dans ma pensée. Finalement il repose le carton à dessin et m'enlace avant que je puisse même respirer. Il me regarde dans les yeux avec sérieux, "Ai-je blessé tes sentiments?" demande-t-il. Eh bien, je suppose que pour une femme normale voir de tels dessins pourrait être choquant ou exacerber la jalousie. Mais moi je ne vois ça que comme de l'art. Mais ce n'est pas pourquoi je rougis.

"Non," dis-je honnêtement.

"Tu peux me le dire."

Je soupire et je lui demande doucement : "Tu penses que tu pourrais me dessiner?"

Son sourcil se relève et il me regarde incrédule. Je rougis de nouveau et il rit. Je le regarde d'un air menaçant comme s'il fallait que je lui dise d'être sérieux au moins. Il me sourit, "Si tu le souhaites," murmure-t-il. Et il m'embrasse pendant un petit moment.

Je souris et me dirige vers mon sac. Edward s'approche d'un petit bureau et ouvre le tiroir. Il en sort un sac plié qu'il ouvre sur la table et je vois des couteaux à affuter et des charbons de bois numérotés.

J'ouvre mon sac et en sort la robe que j'y aie mise. J'enlève ma veste et l'accroche au porte-manteau. Je mets mon sac sur mon épaule. Je vais quelque part avant de me souvenir de quelque chose. Je fouille dans la poche de ma veste et j'en sors le collier. Je le prends dans ma main et marche vers Edward qui m'attend près de la table. J'ouvre ma main pour qu'il voie ce que je tiens et ses yeux s'agrandissent en voyant le collier.

Il me regarde un moment ne sachant pas s'il doit le prendre, puis je tends ma main plus près de lui. Il le prend délicatement et l'admire, "Wow, c'est beau. Qu'est-ce que c'est, un saphir?"

Je le regarde aussi, "Un diamant : un diamant très rare." Il l'observe attentivement et je me mords la lèvre. "Edward je veux que tu me dessines comme l'une de ses françaises. Portant ceci."

Il hoche la tête en continuant d'admirer le diamant. "D'accord," dit-il tranquillement.

Je m'éclaircis la voix un petit peu, "Ne portant que cela."

Cela attire son attention et il me regarde dans les yeux. Il parait paniqué et je me demande si j'ai bien fait de lui demander. Finalement il hoche la tête, "Tu es bien sûre?" demande-t-il sérieusement. J'acquiesce avec un léger sourire sur le visage. Il soupire et hoche la tête de nouveau. "Très bien," dit-il, "Tu peux aller dans ma chambre si tu veux."

Je me dirige vers sa chambre. Je ferme la porte derrière moi. Je dépose mon sac et en sort ma brosse. Je démêle mes cheveux. Je prends une respiration avant d'enlever ma robe et ma combinaison.

J'enfile la robe, c'est une robe transparente bordée de dentelle noire. Mes seins et la région entre mes jambes sont cachés par des fleurs bleues cousues dans la robe. La taille est soulignée par un ruban de satin noir avec une fleur rose. La robe tombe légèrement comme un éventail sur mes cuisses. Je me regarde dans le miroir pendant quelques minutes. Je suis morte d'anxiété et en vérité si j'y pense je vais laisser tomber. Finalement je reprends le collier et le passe autour de mon cou.

Je ferme les yeux et prends une profonde respiration. Je me dirige vers la porte doucement et je tourne la poignée les mains tremblantes. J'ouvre la porte et la première chose que je vois c'est Edward. Il est occupé à aiguiser un morceau de charbon de bois assis sur une petite chaise. Sa tête se relève dans ma direction au bruit de la porte. J'entends lorsqu'il inspire et je sors doucement.

Je me sens un peu plus confiante maintenant. Je souris un peu. Il me fait un sourire tordu en retour. Pas celui que j'aime, celui-là est juste un sourire nerveux. Je me demande si je parais plus courageuse que lui. Je souris un peu plus, "La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'un autre dessin de moi ressemblant à une poupée de porcelaine. J'espère que je mets ma confiance dans le bon artiste?" Il me sourit.

Je souris. "Puis-je m'attendre à avoir ce que je veux?" Je me recule un peu et je dénoue le ruban autour de ma taille. J'enlève ma robe en hésitant et la laisse tomber autour de mes pieds. Edward s'agite, mal à l'aise sur son siège. Tout ce qu'il fait pendant un moment c'est me regarder. Je suis inquiète tout à coup est-il horrifié par ce qu'il voit?

Je mords ma lèvre. Il prend finalement une profonde inspiration et me désigne un petit divan qu'il a préparé. "D'accord," dit-il nerveusement, "Couche-toi sur le lit, euh, le divan."

J'avale difficilement ma salive avant de me diriger vers le divan. Je me couche doucement et je pose ma tête contre les oreillers. Le diamant est très lourd et me donne l'impression de me tirer en avant. Il est froid sur ma poitrine. J'essaie de trouver une position pour arranger mes bras, "Dis-moi quand "

"Attends," il me coupe, "Remets ton bras comme il était. Mets ton bras gauche derrière ta tête." Je fais ce qu'il me dit et je mors ma lèvre pour la millionième fois. Il m'observe pendant un moment, "Ça va, mets ton autre main sur ton visage." J'approche ma main et la pose là où il m'a dit.

"Maintenant," dit-il, "Baisse la tête." Je le fais et il soupire de satisfaction. "Parfait, regarde-moi. Ne me quitte pas du regard. Et essaie de rester comme ça. " Je souris un peu.

Edward prend une autre goulée d'air et me fixe. Il m'observe un long moment avant de commencer à dessiner. Je l'observe moi aussi, je vois sa main faire de légers mouvements sur le papier. Il est très concentré et me jette un coup d'œil toutes les quelques secondes. "Si sérieux," je me moque de lui en essayant d'imiter sa voix. Il me sourit pendant une seconde avant de continuer à dessiner.

Je passe un bon moment à le regarder dessiner. Il regarde souvent mon visage ou la position de mes bras. Mais après un certain temps ses yeux commencent à dévier vers le bas de mon corps et je sais qu'il commence à esquisser mes seins rien qu'à la façon dont ses yeux ne veulent pas me regarder. Je souris d'amusement. "Il ne serait pas difficile de croire que tu rougis, Monsieur le grand artiste," dis-je. Je fronce les sourcils et je ris, "Je ne peux pas imaginer Monsieur Monet rougir."

Il continue de dessiner et je me concentre sur ses yeux topaze. Ma confiance est revenue et je recommence à respirer normalement, les battements de mon cœur ralentissent. Après un moment il me regarde et expire, semblant content. Il me sourit, "C'et bon tu peux bouger."

Je lui souris, un peu embarrassée et je reprends rapidement ma robe pour me couvrir. Edward ajoute encore quelques détails de dernière minute sur le dessin pendant que je m'éloigne. Il inscrit finalement la date, 24 avril 1912 et il signe EC. Il ferme le carton à dessin et me le tend. "Merci," dis-je.

Il sourit et se penche. Il m'embrasse avec une passion exagérée. J'essaie de poser le carton plus loin mais il me tient étroitement refusant d'arrêter de m'embrasser. Je ris contre ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>Merci d'être passées par là!<p> 


	14. La cale

**April, 1912 appartient à Haley Cullen.**

**CHAPITRE 14**

**La cale**

Je repars rapidement dans la chambre d'Edward. Je brosse mes cheveux et me remaquille. Je me défais de ma robe et la remets dans mon sac. Je sors l'une des robes les moins habillées que j'aie. Elle a un décolleté en V avec un corsage en dentelle couleur crème. Le bas est en satin rose pâle. La robe souligne ma taille avec un ruban rose qui se noue dans le dos.

Je me la mets et finalement j'enlève le collier. Je ne peux pas croire à quel point il est lourd. Mon cou me fait déjà mal, et j'ai été couchée la plupart du temps. Je le prends et le glisse dans mes chaussures. Des chaussures de ballet, confortables et souples. Je souris et sors de la chambre. Edward attend à côté de la cheminée comme il le fait toujours. Quand il me voit, il me prend dans ses bras avant même que j'aie le temps de cligner des yeux, "Salut, mon amour, tu es très chic," commente-t-il. Je rougis, "Pas trop. Mais je suppose que c'est vrai."

Il se penche et m'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres. Au milieu de notre baiser, j'entends frapper à la porte. Edward s'éloigne avec un léger grognement d'irritation qui me fait rire d'amusement.

Une petite voix retentit derrière la porte, "Excusez-moi, Monsieur Cullen. Mais je suis envoyé ici par M. et Mme Swan. Ils disent que leur fille a disparu et il m'ont demandé de venir vérifier si elle était ici."

Je me tends tout de suite et lève la tête pour rencontrer les yeux d'Edward. Il appuie un doigt sur ses lèvres pour me faire tenir tranquille. Il attrape ma main et me tire dans la pièce voisine. J'entends la porte d'entrée qui commence à s'ouvrir et nous accélérons rapidement. En toute hâte nous nous glissons par une porte latérale. Une fois que nous sommes en sécurité dans le couloir, nous nous regardons l'un l'autre et piquons une crise de fou rire.

J'entends soudain la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi et je me retourne pour regarder par dessus mon épaule, Edward fait de même. Un homme pâle aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus délavés entre par là. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas rire et Edward me tire un peu plus vite, en essayant de passer inaperçu. Après quelques secondes je regarde derrière moi. L'homme nous suit. Nous sommes surpris. Je ris : "Cours!"

Edward prend ma main de nouveau et me pousse dans un couloir qui part sur le côté. Il y a des gens partout alors il court à vitesse normale. Je ris hystériquement lorsque j'entends l'homme nous poursuivre. Je cours aussi vite que je peux. Enfin nous atteignons les ascenseurs. Le seul ascenseur a les portes qui sont en train de se fermer. "Attendez, attendez!" avons-nous crié. Edward et moi rentrons dans l'ascenseur en fermant les portes métalliques.

"Appuyez sur ce bouton, appuyez vers le bas!" ai-je crié au préposé. L'ascenseur a commencé à bouger et j'ai regardé. L'homme nous a rattrapés et il frappe de frustration sur les portes qui sont fermées. Je souris. Edward éclate de rire à côté de moi. "Au revoir!" l'ai-je appelé.

Nous arrivons à l'étage inférieur et nous nous précipitons hors de l'ascenseur. Edward me fait rapidement descendre les quelques marches. Nous bousculons quelques personnes au passage pendant que nous courons. Nous nous dirigeons vers une petite porte qui correspond à une cabine de troisième classe. Nous nous arrêtons, je suis hors d'haleine et je m'appuie contre le mur. Edward lève les yeux, "Est-ce que ça va?" Je ris de nouveau.

"Bon sang il est pire qu'un flic ce gars!" Il rit en regardant par le hublot de la petite porte. "Je pense que c'en est un," dis-je. Je le vois descendre les escaliers par le hublot. Il nous suit encore, cet homme est persévérant. "Allez," ai-je crié.

Edward m'attrape le poignet et me tire au hasard dans un couloir. Je crie lorsque nous nous retrouvons dans une impasse. "Non, il faut retourner en arrière!" Edward rit et il ouvre rapidement une porte quelques pas plus loin. "Dépêche-toi!" ai-je hurlé en me précipitant à l'intérieur. Edward me suit et referme la porte derrière lui.

Nous sommes dans une petite pièce qui contient une chaudière qui siffle très fort. Je garde mes mains sur mes oreilles alors qu'Edward ne semble pas être gêné. "Et maintenant?" Je hurle pour couvrir le bruit de la machine. Il y a une trappe sur le sol fermée par un loquet. Une échelle descend plus bas. De la lumière rouge, de la chaleur et de la fumée s'échappent par l'ouverture et surchauffe la pièce. Edward attrape ma main et sa peau est spécialement froide et il commence à descendre par l'échelle me tirant derrière lui.

Après une courte descente Edward saute et je saute dans ses bras il me dépose sur le sol sans effort. Il y a des ouvriers partout qui chargent les chaudières avec du charbon. "Hé Ho!" crie quelqu'un, nous nous retournons pour voir un ouvrier debout, face à nous. "Que faites-vous là tous les deux? Vous n'êtes pas censés être ici!"

Je ris et prends la main d'Edward. Je commence à courir dans le grand couloir avec Edward qui me suit. Je ris et Edward crie à l'ouvrier que nous dépassons," Continuez! Ne vous occupez pas de nous ; vous faites du bon travail!"

Nous atteignons la fin de la pièce et Edward ouvre une grande porte en métal. Il me fait passer de l'autre côté. La peau me gratte à cause de la grande chaleur qui provient de la chaudière. Il y a des boîtes et des caisses partout. Un grand panneau à côté de la porte indique "Cale".

"Waouh, regarde ça," dit Edward. Je regarde autour de moi pendant que nous nous frayons un passage entre le labyrinthe de caisses. Il y a même une voiture attachée au milieu. Nous nous approchons pour l'admirer. Je souris et m'approche de la portière arrière. "Hum," je tousse. Edward se tourne vers moi et me sourit avant que son visage ne prenne une expression sérieuse mais feinte.

Il passe élégamment devant moi et m'ouvre la portière en m'offrant sa main. Je la prends et monte sur le siège arrière, "Merci!" Edward referme la portière derrière moi. Il s'installe sur le siège avant si rapidement que je n'ai pas le temps de cligner des yeux. Je fais descendre le verre qui sépare l'avant de l'arrière et je m'approche de lui. Edward actionne le klaxon et je rigole derrière lui. "Où allons-nous Mademoiselle?" demande-t-il. Je me penche pour lui parler à l'oreille, "Aux départs."

Il me regarde de nouveau avec un sourire et j'attrape ses bras essayant de le tirer sur le siège arrière. Bien sûr cela est impossible mais quand il comprend ce que je veux il me rejoint.

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et il passe son bras autour de moi, utilisant sa main libre pour jouer avec mes doigts. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux, il ne parle pas. Il se penche en avant et m'embrasse doucement. Après quelques minutes passées à nous embrasser, une idée me traverse l'esprit. Je laisse mes mains aller et venir sur sa poitrine avant de commencer à déboutonner sa chemise.

Il se tourne calmement vers moi et ses mains enserrent mes poignets. Je ne bouge pas, je n'ose même pas respirer. Edward me fait reculer pour pouvoir me regarder, la déception est inscrite sur mon visage. "Bella, non." Il est sévère et ses yeux sont durs.

Il relâche mes poignets. Je souffle : " Pourquoi non?" Je respire. Il prend mes mains dans les siennes gentiment cette fois, "Bella tu sais ce que je suis." Je hoche la tête, "Ça m'est égal."

Il soupire, "Tu ne te rends pas compte combien tu es fragile. Je pourrai te faire mal," dit-il calmement. Je regarde dans ses yeux, "Edward ça m'est égal, peu importe ce que tu es. Je connais les risques. Mais si je veux être avec toi, il faut que je les prenne."

Il sourit tristement, "Qu'est-ce que tes parents vont dire?" argumente-t-il. Je secoue la tête, "Je ne me soucie plus de ce qu'ils pensent."

Il m'observe pendant un instant, le conflit est clair dans ses yeux. J'attrape l'une de ses mains blanches et la porte à ma bouche, j'embrasse chacun de ses doigts légèrement. Il me regarde simplement sans dire un mot. Je le regarde avec tout l'amour dont je suis capable, "Pose tes mains sur moi Edward."

_**- début du lemon**_

Je repousse sa main et la pose sur ma poitrine. Il m'embrasse instantanément. Il m'embrasse avec plus d'acharnement que jamais avant. Ses mains bougent sur mon dos en cercle légers. Il m'enfonce dans le siège avec force. Avec ma langue je trace sa lèvre inférieure et il gémit, sa langue sort pour rencontrer la mienne. J'ouvre la bouche pour l'inviter. Mon cœur bat à une vitesse inimaginable pendant que mon excitation grandit.

Je sais qu'Edward est aussi excité, je peux le sentir, contre ma jambe. Je fais glisser ma jambe entre les siennes et je frotte l'intérieur de ma cuisse contre son érection encore et encore. Il gémit dans ma bouche. Ses mains se déplacent avec impatience sur mes épaules et il tire mes manches. Il tire doucement ma robe. Il me la retire en quelques secondes me laissant en combinaison. J'ouvre les yeux pour une fraction de seconde et je vois que son manteau et sa chemise ont été enlevés.

Je fais courir mes mains sur son torse parfaitement ciselé. La température de mon corps grimpe et je respire par à coups l'haleine fraîche d'Edward. Ses mains saisissent le bas de ma combinaison et il la fait passer doucement par dessus ma tête. Ça me laisse nue au-dessous de lui. Mon corps est brûlant et lorsque je regarde vers le bas, je constate que ses chaussures et son pantalon ont disparu.

Je me débarrasse rapidement de mes chaussures. Edward embrasse mon cou et revient vers mes lèvres. Il lèche ma lèvre inférieure et ramène ses mains sur mes seins. Je gémis bruyamment pendant qu'il me caresse, en faisant des cercles et pinçant doucement mes tétons. Sa bouche quitte la mienne et voyage vers le bas. Je gémis et halète alors que je sens sa langue donner de petits coups contre ma pointe tendue. Il souffle de l'air glacé sur elle, me rendant folle de plaisir. Il suce l'une tandis qu'il masse l'autre doucement. "Edward!" je crie son prénom pour la première fois. Il suce mes seins durement et mon souffle se perd et devient rapide et haletant.

Ses deux mains se déplacent vers le bas, en frottant mes cuisses de haut en bas. La sensation est incroyable. Mon corps brûle d'impatience. Ensuite sa tête commence à se déplacer vers le bas et ma respiration s'arrête. Il hésite pendant un instant et me regarde. Tout ce que je peux exprimer est un petit gémissement d'encouragement.

Il sourit légèrement et écarte mes jambes avant de se rapprocher. Je gémis de plaisir alors que sa langue sort pour me lécher. Elle me lèche encore et je la sens se glisser doucement en moi. Je crie son nom à plusieurs reprises alors que sa langue entre et sort. Je gémis mon corps monte plus haut. Une de ses mains caresse agréablement l'intérieur de ma cuisse tandis que l'autre s'active à frotter mon clitoris avec son pouce froid. Sa langue s'enfonce plus profondément et plus rapidement en moi. Je crie alors que j'atteins l'orgasme.

Ma respiration est rapide, je me demande si je suis en hyperventilation. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Une fois que j'aie récupéré, sa bouche déménage vers mon clitoris. Je pousse un cri aigu de surprise et je grogne lorsqu'il commence à me lécher de nouveau. Il l'embrasse et le suce durement. Mon dos se cambre et je crie. Il suce parfaitement et furieusement. Sa main se déplace alors qu'il fait courir ses doigts sur mes points sensibles. Je suis très proche et il entre un doigt en moi.

Il pompe fortement et profondément pendant que sa langue titille mon clitoris. Je crie son nom et mon corps convulse pour la deuxième fois.

Ma respiration est plus difficile qu'avant et il ramène finalement ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ai une idée et je me presse contre son torse. Il roule sur le dos de sorte que je sois au-dessus de lui. Je l'embrasse longuement et profondément avant de commencer à embrasser sa poitrine. Il gémit pendant que je fais mon chemin vers le bas. J'attrape son membre dans mes mains et j'entends son souffle accélérer. Je pose mes lèvres sur son bout et le suce fortement et rapidement tout en profitant de sa saveur. Edward gémit bruyamment, il crie : "Bella!"

J'ajoute ma main et je pompe sa longueur pendant que je l'aspire. C'est très étonnant de constater que je prends du plaisir rien qu'en lui en donnant. Ses doigts se nouent dans mes cheveux et je vais saisir ses testicules en continuant à le pomper. "Bella!" il crie de nouveau. Je suce chacun durement et profondément et je serre sa longueur. Il gémit. Ma bouche revient sur son gland et ma langue appuie sur sa fente. Il halète et commence à crier mon nom à plusieurs reprises. Je le prends totalement en bouche et le suce avidement, faisant courir ma langue autour de lui et le raclant légèrement avec mes dents.

Il gémit mais reste dans ma bouche. Je suis presque surprise qu'il ne se libère pas. Je reviens vers sa bouche et l'embrasse de nouveau. Il me fait rouler et se retrouve au-dessus. "Je t'aime, Bella," dit-il en inspirant. "Je t'aime Edward," lui dis-je en réponse.

Il se positionne à mon entrée. Il m'embrasse à nouveau, longtemps et lentement. "Est-ce que tu es sûre?" demande-t-il. Je hoche la tête. Il me rappelle : "Ça peut faire mal." Je l'embrasse encore, "Ça ne m'inquiète pas. Je t'aime Edward."

Il pose ses mains sur ma taille et m'embrasse le cou. "Tiens-toi à moi," chuchote-t-il dans mon oreille. Je m'accroche à ses bras étroitement, mais pas suffisamment fort pour lui laisser des marques sur les bras. Il prend ma bouche avec la sienne à nouveau alors qu'il glisse en avant. La sensation est incroyable! Le sentiment de lui à l'intérieur de moi. Il atteint ma barrière et je me prépare rapidement. Il la franchit avec une poussée rapide et je souffle la douleur par la bouche. Il arrête tout mouvement sauf celui de ses lèvres. Je l'embrasse plus fort. Je lui murmure à l'oreille : "Fais-le Edward! "

Il me rapproche de lui et ressort. Il s'enfonce en moi à nouveau, nous faisant gémir de pure extase. Il commence à aller plus vite, de plus en plus vite, plus fort et plus dur. Nous gémissons dans la bouche de l'autre et je commence à répondre à chacun de ses mouvements de poussée en poussant moi aussi. Ma main se tend vers les vitres cherchant désespérément quelque chose à quoi m'appuyer. Ma main touche la vitre avant de retomber. Mon corps est brûlant et je commence à transpirer. Il s'enfonce plus profondément jusqu'à nous faire crier le nom de l'autre. Mon corps atteint des sommets emmenant Edward avec moi.

Je suis tout proche. Je crie son nom, Edward!" Cela nous fait basculer tous les deux de l'autre côté. "Bella!" il hurle.

Sa tête tombe d'épuisement sur mon épaule. Une de mes mains se déplace et s'emmêle dans les cheveux qui sont dans son cou. Je suis trempée de sueur, et le fait qu'il soit si proche de moi le mouille aussi.

_**- Fin du lemon**_

Après que nous ayons repris notre souffle, il soulève sa tête et me regarde dans les yeux. Nous respirons vite tous les deux. Je le sens trembler et j'amène ma main sur son cou, "Tu trembles," lui dis-je tranquillement. Il me sourit, "Ne t'inquiète pas," il souffle : "Ça va aller. "Il se penche en avant et m'embrasse tout en douceur sans y mettre beaucoup d'énergie.

Je lui rends son baiser avant de me pencher pour embrasser son front. Je tire sa tête vers le bas pour qu'elle repose sur ma poitrine et je fais courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour le réconforter. "Je t'aime," lui dis-je. Il porte ma main à sa bouche, l'embrasse et la dépose sur ma poitrine, "Je t'aime encore plus," a-t-il dit. Je ris et j'embrasse le haut de sa tête.


	15. Le naufrage

**Twiligt est à S. Meyer**

**April 1912 appartient à Haley Cullen**

**CHAPITRE 15**

**Le naufrage**

Edward me tient la main doucement et nous nous dirigeons vers le pont supérieur. Il me pousse dehors à l'air libre ; il n'y pas de lumière sauf quelques lanternes ici et là. Le temps reste couvert, il n'y a pas de lune ni d'étoile. Mais peu nous importe.

Il me tire dans son étreinte et m'embrasse doucement les lèvres. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse passionnément en retour. Il s'écarte bien trop tôt. Nous passons un très long moment à nous regarder dans les yeux. Je prends une grande inspiration et à contrecœur je brise le silence confortable, "Lorsque le paquebot sera à quai … je pars avec toi."

Le visage d'Edward laisse voir à la fois de la surprise et de la désapprobation, "Bella," commence-t-il calmement, ses mains se posent sur ma taille. "Toi et moi savons combien j'aimerais ça. Mais tu ne peux pas laisser tes parents, Bella. Tu as … déjà forcé ta chance aussi loin que possible. Tes parents sont probablement inquiets et il faudra que tu retournes vers eux, bientôt."

Je sais que mon visage se décompose de douleur parce qu'il m'embrasse de nouveau doucement et fait reposer son front contre le mien. Il sourit légèrement. "Petite idiote. Bella ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas être avec toi. Je veux être avec toi, toujours, mais tu ne peux pas fuir ta famille." Je souris et me rapproche encore un peu plus de lui, "Mais que faire si une fois revenue, mes parents m'interdisent de te voir? Je ne sais même pas où je vais une fois que vais descendre de ce paquebot. J'ai peur Edward, de ne jamais te revoir."

Il passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux, "Nous allons trouver une solution," promet-il pour me consoler. Je me souris à moi-même et nous retournons à notre silence confortable pour quelques autres minutes. "Bella," murmure-t-il. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais ce n'est pas possible. Tout d'un coup le bateau tangue violemment et je tombe en arrière. Edward me rattrape juste avant que ma tête ne se fracasse contre le pont. Il ne semble avoir aucun problème pour garder l'équilibre et il me tire contre lui et m'enlace fermement.

Je m'agrippe à sa chemise alors que le navire continue à se secouer et je crie de peur. Edward m'étreint davantage et regarde autour de lui avec anxiété cherchant une explication à ce qu'il se passe. Je suis reconnaissante qu'Edward soit un vampire sinon je pense que je serai passée par-dessus bord de nouveau. Je l'entends prendre une inspiration profonde. Je tourne lentement la tête et j'ai le souffle coupé. Le navire tremble encore alors que nous passons devant un iceberg.

Soudainement il y a un énorme et horrible crissement et je couvre mes oreilles en poussant un autre cri. Edward me tient toujours et il m'éloigne de l'iceberg monstrueux. Le poteau sur lequel se positionne la vigie vient de casser, frappé par d'énormes morceaux de glace de la taille de parpaings, qui tombent sur le pont un peu à droite de là où nous étions il y a quelques secondes à peine.

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues et mes yeux s'écarquillent. Un autre bruit de craquement se fait entendre au-dessus de nous et je suis terrifiée en voyant les énormes blocs de glace qui vont tomber directement sur nous. Le temps semble s'arrêter alors que le navire endommagé continue d'avancer.

Finalement la secousse s'arrête et tout redevient tranquille. La montagne de glace disparait alors que nous nous en éloignons mais je ne lâche pas Edward. Après quelques instants des dizaines de personnes commencent à apparaitre sur le pont. Certains regardent avec stupéfaction toute la glace pendant que d'autres se penchent au-dessus de la rambarde pour avoir une meilleure vue de l'iceberg qui disparait au loin.

Edward me prend les mains doucement et les défait avant de tourner mon visage face au sien, "Est-ce que tu vas bien?" demande-t-il anxieusement. Je respire difficilement mais je hoche la tête. Edward reste sans bouger pendant un moment avant que son regard se tourne avec crainte vers les hommes d'équipage qui arrivent précipitamment de différents endroits sur le pont.

Edward se retourne vers moi et m'embrasse, ce qui me prend par surprise. Il s'éloigne et m'enlace par la taille, "Viens," dit-il sérieusement. Mes bras encerclent sa taille alors qu'il me rapproche encore plus de lui. Il m'amène rapidement à l'intérieur par l'escalier principal. J'ai encore trop peur de savoir où il m'amène. Nous atteignons finalement la fin du premier niveau et je repère Carlisle et Esmée qui se précipitent vers nous.

Ils ne paraissent pas effrayés. Pourquoi auraient-ils besoin d'avoir peur? Ils ne sont pas réellement en danger. Ils n'en sont pas moins très sérieux. "Edward," Carlisle le salue rapidement et me fait un léger sourire avant de tourner à nouveau son attention vers Edward. "Il faut que nous parlions," dit-il.

Edward écoute quelque chose dans sa tête avant d'opiner et de se tourner vers moi. "Bella, Esmée va t'amener en bas, dans ma suite. Je vais venir t'y retrouver aussi vite que possible." Esmée me sourit affectueusement mais je ne veux pas m'éloigner, "Non Edward, je ne veux pas te quitter."

Edward dépose un baiser sur mon front, "Je ne serais pas long, je te le promets. Mais il faut que tu y ailles."

Esmée fait un mouvement pour prendre ma main mais je m'éloigne et cache mon visage dans l'épaule d'Edward, "Non!"Je hurle complètement paniquée. Edward détache mes mains de lui et m'embrasse sur les lèvres avant que son visage ne devienne dur, " Vas-y Bella." En entendant le ton de sa voix je comprends qu'il n'y a pas à discuter et je recommence à pleurer alors qu'Esmée m'entoure les épaules de son bras et commence à m'amener vers les ascenseurs. Edward tourne immédiatement son attention vers Carlisle.

"Ça va aller ma chérie," dit Esmée en me frottant le dos pour me rassurer. Je m'appuie contre elle appréciant le réconfort qu'elle me procure.

Nous arrivons à la suite d'Edward en moins de cinq minutes. Nous nous asseyons sur un divan et restons silencieuses pendant un moment. Esmée caresse toujours mon dos mais elle ne parle pas. J'attends anxieusement que la porte s'ouvre et m'annonce qu'Edward est de retour.

Juste après que j'aie cette pensée la porte s'ouvre lentement. Je me lève m'attendant à voir Edward mais un steward entre et vient vers nous, en nous souriant. "Excusez-moi mesdames mais je suis venu pour vous dire qu'il faut que vous mettiez rapidement vos gilets de sauvetage et que vous vous rendiez sur le pont. Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est juste par précaution." Il part en laissant la porte grande ouverte. Dans le couloir beaucoup de personnes se pressent pour rejoindre l'escalier.

Je ferme les yeux de déception avant de sentir des bras froids comme de la glace entourer ma taille. J'ouvre les yeux et regarde mon amour. Je soupire de soulagement et enfouis mon visage dans sa veste.

Edward embrasse le dessus de ma tête et me conduit sans mot dire dans sa chambre. Il va vers une étagère et en sort un gilet de sauvetage. Avant que je puisse protester il me le passe. Il n'a toujours rien dit et son visage est dur alors qu'il me ramène dans la pièce principale. Ni lui, ni Carlisle ni Esmée ne portent de gilets. Ils n'en ont pas vraiment besoin.

Je saisis fermement le bras d'Edward et je me tourne vers lui en lui demandant : "Que se passe-t-il? Je sais que quelque chose de mauvais s'est produit, je peux le voir dans tes yeux. S'il te plait dis-moi."

Il soupire et me prend dans son étreinte glaciale. Carlisle et Esmée nous laissent en nous disant qu'ils nous retrouverons sur le pont. Edward me relâche après quelques instants seulement. "Bella, je ne laisserai rien t'arriver," dit-il. J'opine pour qu'il continue. Il me regarde dans les yeux, "Le paquebot est en train de couler. Tout cela sera au fond de l'océan dans moins de deux heures."

Mes yeux s'écarquillent pendant que je comprends ce qu'il vient de me dire. Il n'y a seulement que deux douzaines de canots de sauvetage à bord et il doit y avoir plus de deux mille passagers. Oh mon Dieu que s'est-il passé? Je lève les yeux et voit la mâchoire crispée d'Edward. "Il y a encore autre chose?" lui ai-je demandé.

Il hoche la tête, "Il y a quelqu'un sur le bateau ; hier l'un des membres d'équipage a été retrouvé mort dans l'une des chaufferies. Nous savons qu'il est l'un d'entre nous. Je ne sais pas comment mais il y a un autre vampire ici. Comment il est arrivé là sans que nous le sachions, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais il y a quelques heures Carlisle est allé parler avec Charlie er Renée. Juste pour leur dire qu'ils savaient que tu allais bien. Et il a trouvé son odeur dans ta chambre : ce qui ne peut signifier qu'une chose : il te cherche."

Mon souffle devient difficile et la salle commence à tanguer. Je commence à paniquer alors qu'Edward me tient étroitement. "Je suis tellement désolé Bella. Tout va bien. Je suis désolé. Je ne le laisserai pas te toucher. Tu es en sécurité avec moi," murmure-t-il frénétiquement tentant désespérément de me calmer.

On entend un toc-toc contre le battant de la porte et un steward passe sa tête, "Je suis désolé de vous presser Monsieur mais vous et la jeune dame devriez être sur le pont maintenant." Edward me relâche et m'entraine à sa suite dans sa chambre. Je le suis lentement et reste à la porte. Il attrape l'un de ses manteaux et prends mon sac, tout ça à vitesse vampirique, et glisse quelques-uns de mes effets personnels dans les poches du manteau. Il est derrière moi en quelques secondes me tendant le sac et le manteau.

Il tire quelques affaires de ses tiroirs et les met dans ses propres poches et revient vers moi avant que je puisse cligner des yeux. Il me prend par la taille et me tire dehors. Il me fait avancer dans le couloir en essayant d'éviter tous les gens qui courent vers le pont.

Nous montons par l'escalier principal. Le changement est étrange, dans le couloir c'était la panique et l'anxiété et dans l'escalier c'est calme il y a même une partie de l'orchestre qui joue à proximité. Edward me tire sur le pont. Il y a peu de gens à l'extérieur, l'air froid me fait frissonner violemment.

Les canots de sauvetage commencent tout juste à être descendus. "Bella?" J'entends une voix derrière moi. Je me retourne et me retrouve face à mes parents. Je les regarde avec surprise et Renée me prend dans ses bras. Je frotte son dos ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre. Edward recule légèrement mais ne renonce pas à son emprise sur ma taille. Je vois Charlie lui lancer un sale regard haineux. Je me doute qu'il blâme Edward pour ma fuite.

Renée me relâche, "Oh Bella j'étais tellement inquiète. Viens maintenant il faut que nous allions dans le canot."

Il y a un appel qui provient du canot "Les femmes et les enfants seulement." Je me retourne et je vois que beaucoup de personnes sont à l'extérieur et attendent patiemment pour un canot. Ma mère prend ma main et me tire derrière elle. Je me libère et à ma grande surprise Edward me pousse à suivre ma mère. Je le regarde et il me fait signe de la suivre. Il me fait signe de me dépêcher jusqu'à ce que je l'aie rejoint.

Le steward l'aide à embarquer. Une fois qu'elle est montée elle se tourne vers moi, " A ton tour Bella."

Je la fixe un moment, j'essaie de reculer mais Edward m'en empêche. Ses mains m'attrapent par la taille et me poussent en avant, "Bella," dit-il tranquillement, "Grimpe dans ce canot." Je tourne la tête pour le voir et il me regarde, ses yeux sont calmes mais sa posture est raide. "Non!" je crie. Il me pousse en avant encore vers le canot," Vas-y Bella, ça va aller. Tu sais bien que je serai là."

Ce n'est pas pour ça que je m'inquiète. Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi et je vois mes parents échanger un regard rapide. Charlie sourit et je comprends ce qu'il va arriver. Si je vais dans le bateau avec Renée, je ne verrai plus jamais Edward. Renée et Charlie m'en empêcheront. Je serais prisonnière une fois de plus. Je passe mes bras autour d'Edward et me mets à pleurer dans sa chemise. Il me tient fermement en me faisant avancer de nouveau.

Dans mon besoin désespéré de ne pas le laisser je ne pense plus rationnellement. Sans même y réfléchir je me libère de l'emprise d'Edward et je me mets à courir. "Bella!" m'appelle-t-il. Il ne pourra pas me rattraper, même avec sa vitesse vampirique, il y a beaucoup trop de monde autour de nous. J'évite de nombreuses personnes et j'entends Renée crier mon nom. "Revenez!" crie quelqu'un et j'entends vaguement que le canot commence à être descendu. Des larmes coulent sur mon visage pendant que je cours.

Je cours aussi vite que je peux et passe une porte. Je reconnais immédiatement la bibliothèque. Je cours dans les allées et me cache derrière des étagères. Je me sens très mal, j'ai fait une erreur. Mais je ne peux même pas supporter l'idée d'être loin d'Edward. Il ne reste pas très longtemps avant qu'il me retrouve. Alors je m'assieds juste dans le noir et je pleure.

Après une minute ou deux j'entends sa voix de velours résonner à côté de moi, "Bella!" Je me tourne et le vois penché sur moi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu en colère mais il me prend dans ses bras et je sanglote contre son épaule.

Il me repousse, "A quoi penses-tu Bella? Quoi?" Ensuite il presse ses lèvres contre les miennes et je moque de ce que j'ai fait. je suis avec Edward maintenant. Il me tire sur ses genoux et m'embrasse passionnément. Je sens vaguement qu'il sort quelque chose de sa poche. "Isabella Swan," murmure-t-il contre mes lèvres, "Voudrais-tu être ma femme?"

Je regarde vers le bas et mon souffle se coupe. Il tient une petite boite noire ouverte dans sa main avec un anneau au centre. Un jonc d'or avec trois petites pierres au centre : diamant topaze et alexandrite. Je me remets à pleurer en le voyant. Je souffle un "Oui." Alors, il glisse l'anneau à mon doigt et malgré moi je me mets à rire alors qu'il me rapproche de lui.

Au beau milieu de notre moment de bonheur, Edward se tend et je me retrouve sur mes pieds tout à coup. Il se tient devant moi en mode de protection et je l'entends grogner sourdement. Je lui demande : "Qu'y a-t-il?"

Il ne répond pas. Mais je vois une silhouette qui se détache dans l'ombre. Je sais en voyant sa peau pâle et ses yeux rouges que c'est un vampire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà pour aujourd'hui!<strong>_


	16. Et maintenant?

**Twilight est à S. Meyer**

**April 1912 à Haley Cullen**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 16<strong>

**Et maintenant?**

Edward grogne menaçant. "Elle est à moi," dit-il en serrant les dents. Le vampire sourit à l'aise, les bras croisés : " Peu importe. On partage si tu veux? Ce sera ma seule offre. De toute façon j'ai très soif et j'ai été à sa recherche toute la soirée. Soit tu prends la moitié ou alors je prends tout."

Edward siffle et me protège. Mon dos est appuyé contre une étagère et Edward s'appuie contre moi me cachant de la vue de l'autre autant que possible. "Tu ne la toucheras pas, James," lui grogne Edward en guise d'avertissement. Le vampire, James, s'arrête surpris. Il nous observe pendant un moment. Puis son sourire se transforme en un ricanement, "Tu t'inquiètes pour elle? Ce n'est pas ton repas?" Edward siffle à nouveau et atteint ma main derrière lui pour la serrer fort.

James rit amusé. Ses yeux sont sauvages. "Bon, ça c'est une surprise. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un de notre espèce tomber amoureux d'un humain depuis longtemps. Ça pourrait être amusant." Ensuite il se met en position accroupie. Edward lâche ma main et fait de même. L'instant d'après ils ont disparu.

Je ferme mes yeux et tombe sur le sol. J'ouvre les yeux et regarde autour de moi frénétiquement. Dans un premier temps il n'y a aucun signe d'eux. Je regarde anxieusement jusqu'à ce que l'étagère à côté de moi n'explose. James a été projeté contre les rayonnages et s'écrase sur le mur en face de moi. Je crie effrayée et me mets à ramper à reculons. Il aperçoit ma forme pitoyable et sourit de nouveau. Il se précipite sur moi avant d'être jeté sur le côté, renversé par Edward.

Je crie. Edward et James se tournent autour. Ils changent de sens d'un mouvement brusque toutes les deux ou trois secondes. Je me cache derrière une bibliothèque proche de moi en observant leur combat. Ils continuent à tourner essayant de ruser, attendant que ce soit l'autre qui commette une erreur. Edward grogne et saute sur le côté pendant que James vise son cou. Il attrape James par derrière et le jette la tête la première contre le mur. Edward se tourne vers moi avec des yeux affolés en criant : "Allez Bella! Cours!" C'est tout ce qu'il a pu lâcher avant d'être attaqué par derrière et cloué au sol.

James sourit victorieusement et ouvre grand ses mâchoires dévoilant ses dents dures et coupantes et il commence à se pencher vers le cou d'Edward qui essaie désespérément de le retourner. "Non!" je crie. James lève les yeux une fraction de seconde pour me sourire aimablement, moqueur. C'est juste le temps dont Edward a besoin pour que leurs positions soient inversées. James rugit de frustration et de colère. Edward se tourne de nouveau vers moi : "Putain, Bella, cours!"

Je vois que l'emprise d'Edward sur James est très serrée et j'entends un horrible bruit de craquement et de déchirure. James à l'agonie crie de douleur et moi je crie, horrifiée. Edward ne m'a même pas jeté un coup d'œil. Je ne peux pas bouger. Je me laisse tomber en position accroupie et je me bouche les oreilles. Puis il y a une nouvelle voix qui provient de l'extérieur. "Tous les passagers dans les canots maintenant!" Il y a un bruit, quelqu'un tâtonne et essaie de tourner la poignée de la porte.

Je me retourne, Edward et James se jaugent avec une haine pure, avant de se séparer. James se fond dans les ténèbres tandis qu'Edward me ramasse et me plaque contre un mur dans l'obscurité.

La porte s'ouvre et trois hommes entrent. "Par le diable, que s'est-il passé ici?" s'exclame l'un d'eux. Edward se colle contre moi face à face et positionne ses bras de chaque côté de ma tête. Je me serre contre sa poitrine et j'essaie de garder le silence. Après quelques instants Edward se penche pour me murmurer à l'oreille, " Il faut que nous partions. Tiens-toi tranquille."

Il me soulève comme une mariée et recule. Je cache mon visage dans son épaule. Il se dirige vers une autre porte dans le fond de la pièce. Il l'ouvre silencieusement, nous nous glissons à travers puis il referme.

C'est une grande cage d'escalier. La seule direction que l'on peut prendre c'est vers le bas. Il n'y a couloir ni d'escalier pour aller vers le haut. Si nous restons là nous serons pris. Edward jure avant de me pousser en l'avant. "Continue d'avancer,'" dit-il doucement. Je commence à descendre. Je tremble encore après l'altercation de la bibliothèque et je rate quelques marches mais Edward me rattrape à chaque fois.

Une fois presqu'en bas je m'arrête et j'ai le souffle coupé. Le couloir est complètement inondé, l'eau arrive à peu près à ma taille. Edward me reprend dans ses bras et saute dans l'eau froide ce qui ne le dérange pas, sa peau est déjà bien froide. A certains endroits l'eau clapote et m'éclabousse et je crie de surprise. C'est froid, plus froid que de la glace. Elle ne m'a touchée que quelques instants et ma peau est déjà toute engourdie.

Edward me soulève plus haut pour que l'eau ne me touche pas et commence à descendre le couloir. Je me tiens à lui, je lui demande : "Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé partir?"

Edward fronce les sourcils : "Il ne faut pas que les humains nous voient. Même si l'un des deux avait gagné, notre existence aurait été découverte et je suis sûr que ça ne serait pas bien passé avec les Volturi."

Je hoche la tête. Il m'a déjà parlé des Volturi. Il m'a expliqué leur but et leurs règles pendant l'une de nos conversations concernant les vampires. La seule façon de tuer un vampire est de le déchiqueter et d'en brûler les restes. Et mettre le feu sur un navire qui est en train de couler ne semble pas envisageable. Si James avait été démembré et laissé sur place les hommes auraient trouvé ses restes et ce n'était pas bon non plus.

Edward poursuit son avancée dans le couloir et tourne à gauche. Là l'eau est moins profonde. "Où sommes-nous? Où allons-nous?" Il ne croise pas mon regard, "Nous sommes aux cabines des troisièmes classe. Nous cherchons des escaliers pour pouvoir remonter sur le pont," dit-il simplement.

Je hoche la tête. Je regarde derrière nous et je remarque que le niveau de l'eau monte petit à petit, comme si elle nous suivait. Il y a un craquement et le navire bouge un peu. Je souffle et Edward s'arrête en me tenant fermement. Les lumières clignotent et tout devient silencieux. Il y a un nouveau grondement qui se répercute contre les parois et le navire frémit de nouveau. Il fait très sombre. Je cherche de l'air sous l'effet de la panique. Edward cache ma tête sous son menton et repart en avant alors que les lumières se rallument.

Edward tourne à nouveau au coin d'un couloir. Au bout il y a des doubles portes. Elles sont fermées toutes les deux mais le panneau indique "Escalier vers le pont". Edward laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement et me remet sur mes pieds. L'eau m'arrive aux genoux mais je reste silencieuse. Il court à vitesse humaine vers les portes. Il s'arrête tout d'un coup à quelques mètres et les examine. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait. Je marche en avant sans remarquer que l'eau commence à s'écouler par le haut des portes. "Non, Bella!" crie-t-il mais il est trop tard.

Je débloque les portes et elles s'ouvrent brusquement me frappant en pleine tête. Je me cogne contre le mur et de l'eau glaciale se déverse sur moi. J'essaie de crier mais mes poumons ne respirent rien, même pas de l'eau salée. Je suis rejetée en arrière dans le couloir alors qu'un torrent d'eau déboule sans discontinuer.

Edward n'était pas prêt à affronter ce torrent il a été entrainé. Mes bras et mes jambes se débattent dans l'eau désespérément, mes poumons brûlent et je ne peux pas dire si je suis à l'endroit ou à l'envers.

Finalement ma tête sort de l'eau. Je suis entrainée dans le couloir par le courant. Je souffle et prends de l'air avant d'être à nouveau aspirée vers le bas. J'essaie de m'accrocher aux murs avant de sentir que des bras familiers m'entourent et me tirent à la surface. Edward s'est agrippé à une rampe le long d'un mur. Il s'accroche à moi fermement et il essaie de ne pas me perdre à nouveau. Je lève les yeux et vois un escalier. "Allons-y Edward!" lui dis-je. Je me cramponne à la rampe et aux tuyaux qui courent sur le plafond pour l'aider. L'eau est à moins d'un mètre du plafond maintenant. Je commence à aspirer de l'air et le courant me ralentit. Edward me pousse dans le dos jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à monter dans les escaliers.

Je m'extirpe et cours dans les escaliers le plus vite que je peux. Edward est juste derrière moi, aussi trempé que moi.

J'atteins le sommet de l'escalier mais il est fermé par une grille. "Non!" je crie et secoue les barres métalliques espérant les ouvrir. Je suis frigorifiée de la tête aux pieds, j'ai plus froid que je n'ai jamais eu même si je n'ai pas vraiment de quoi comparer. Nous sommes pris au piège et l'eau monte. Vite.

Edward pourra survivre à ça mais moi non, je ne suis qu'une humaine.

Il arrive derrière moi. Je regarde derrière lui et je vois que l'eau arrive à moitié de l'escalier. Edward m'attrape par la taille et me pousse sur le côté. Il saisit les barres et les tord en quelques secondes. Sous l'effet du stress j'avais oublié sa force de vampire.

Il m'attrape par la taille et me pousse rapidement en avant alors que l'eau atteint nos hanches. Nous trouvons un autre escalier et commençons à monter. Edward me porte et me serre contre son torse puis se met à courir vers le haut à vitesse vampirique.

Finalement nous atteignons le haut de l'escalier. Le panneau au-dessus de l'escalier indique "Pont B". Merci mon Dieu, nous y sommes presque. Je vois que les couloirs commencent à s'incliner de façon spectaculaire. Edward doit garder une position tonique pour éviter de tomber.

Nous courons de nouveau et rencontrons d'autres escaliers avec une autre grille fermée. Edward l'ouvre rapidement et nous nous retrouverons immédiatement debout au milieu du chaos. Les gens paniqués courent partout en criant. Edward me pose et enveloppe son bras autour de ma taille. Il ferme la porte derrière nous et me tire sur le côté. Ses yeux errent sur moi frénétiquement. "Est-ce que ça va?"

Je suis gelée comme si j'étais assise sur de la glace. Et ma tête me fait mal là où elle s'est cognée contre la porte. Mais pour le moment je ne peux rien faire à ce sujet. Je secoue la tête et lui réponds : "Je vais bien."

Edward prend ma tête entre ses mains et m'embrasse les lèvres avec force. Je suis sûre que je vais avoir des bleus mais je lui rends son baiser avec ferveur. Il rompt le baiser et me tire pour une étreinte serrée. "Mon Dieu je pensais que je t'avais perdue," murmure-t-il en tremblant.

J'enfouis ma tête contre son épaule. Il se dégage et me tire par la taille," Nous devons essayer d'aller plus haut."

Je regarde autour de moi et je vois avec une lucidité soudaine que c'est l'endroit où je suis presque tombée de la balustrade, la première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Les larmes coulent de mes yeux lorsque je vois l'endroit s'enfoncer dans l'eau peu à peu. Je regarde plus haut. Il y a une foule de personnes qui se pressent autour du seul canot qui reste. Les gens se battent et hurlent, des coups de feu retentissent dans l'air et Edward se précipite à travers la foule.

Le canot est à moitié dans l'eau et commence à basculer de plus en plus. Je me tourne vers la gauche et je crie. C'est Elna, qui sanglote hystériquement en tenant Selena contre elle. Elles essaient d'atteindre le canot. Je fais un geste pour aller vers elles mais Edward me retient.

"Non," dit-il à regret, "Nous devons continuer à avancer."

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues alors que nous les dépassons. Elles n'ont même pas fait attention à nous. Elles sont trop occupées à discuter avec le steward pour arrêter le bateau mais il les ignore. Le canot tangue à nouveau et je sanglote contre l'épaule d'Edward. Le navire se met à trembler violemment et il y a un craquement qui provient de la profondeur du navire. Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà <strong>_

_**Merci d'avoir lu - à bientôt!**_


	17. Les derniers moments

**April, 1912** appartient à **Haley Cullen**

**CHAPITRE 17**

**Les derniers moments**

Edward me précipite sur les ponts inclinés du navire. Les gens hurlent d'effroi alors que l'eau commence à couler sur les côtés et à balayer les gens de sur le pont. Edward est capable de marcher bien plus vite que les humains et il passe inaperçu dans cette panique horrible.

Il garde toujours une main serrée autour de ma taille. Mes bras sont aussi autour de sa taille. Je regard derrière moi et je constate que l'eau se précipite sur le pont à une vitesse alarmante. Les gens ne peuvent pas courir assez vite pour s'échapper, ils glissent dans l'eau.

Edward doit s'agripper à la balustrade pour nous tirer vers le haut. Sous peu nous serons à l'arrière du bateau. Cet endroit est très fréquenté parce que les gens se ruent vers le dernier escalier. "Ici," dit Edward en me plaçant face a à l'escalier. Je commence à grimper, lui juste derrière moi. Nous atteignons le haut et il me pousse en avant. J'attrape la rampe mais mes pieds glissent sous moi.

Edward enroule ses bras autour de moi et s'accroche à la rampe. Il me presse contre lui pour s'assurer que je ne tombe pas. Mon corps tout entier tremble de panique pendant que je regarde les balustrades et le bateau s'élever au-dessus de l'eau. Mes doigts sont blancs tellement je serre la rampe.

Je regarde autour de moi et je vois une femme qui serre un petit enfant contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle aussi s'accroche à l'arrière du navire. Elle pleure misérablement et fait de son mieux pour consoler l'enfant qui est livide et en état de choc. Edward me serre encore plus fort contre lui et pose son menton contre mon épaule. "Ça va aller, Bella." Il essaie de me rassurer.

Jusqu'à présent je n'ai pas encore réalisé que des larmes coulent sur mon visage. Mon corps tremble violemment. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou, "Ça va aller," dit-il de nouveau. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est d'entendre sa voix. Ça me réconforte peu mais je sais qu'il est avec moi. Il commence à nous bercer lentement dans cette position inconfortable, en s'agrippant désespérément à la rampe. "Nous allons le faire Bella, je te le jure. Lorsque nous serons sortis d'ici je ne te laisserai jamais. Nous nous marierons et nous serons heureux et nous aimerons pour toujours." Son corps tremble pendant un moment et je me demandée s'il pleure. Sans larme mais pleurer comme il pouvait le faire.

Bien sûr qu'il pouvait le faire mais moi? Il avait seulement peur que je ne le puisse pas. Je détache une main et la rapproche de lui. Je tourne la tête pour que mon visage touche le sien et je lui embrasse le front tendrement.

Le paquebot se secoue encore et s'enfonce encore un peu plus dans l'eau. Je crie de surprise et regarde autour de nous car nous nous balançons dans le vide. Il y a un bruit de crépitement puis nous sommes plongés dans l'obscurité. Les lumières s'éteignent après un dernier scintillement. Ma respiration devient rapide à cause de la panique.

Je sens qu'Edward me tient fortement, sa tête à gauche mon cou et il regarde autour de lui. Il y voit à cause de son acuité visuelle mais moi je ne vois rien, il fait noir. Il n'y a même pas un peu de clair de lune pour que je puisse distinguer des formes.

Le paquebot craque et gémit et tout d'un coup il commence à se balancer. Les cris constants de nombreuses personnes augmentent encore à cause de l'obscurité. Il y a une intensification des cris pendant que le navire se balance violement. On entend un craquement géant qui me fait mal aux oreilles. "Accroche-toi!" crie Edward et il me serre contre son torse si étroitement que je peux à peine respirer. Ensuite le craquement s'amplifie et je crie de douleur tant mes oreilles me font mal. Le navire se casse en deux et nous tombons, je crie d'effroi pendant la chute.

J'écoute les cris autour de nous alors que le navire atteint la surface de l'eau. Il y a des hurlements terribles au-dessous de nous, des gens sont écrasés par la coque. Je crie encore et m'accroche à Edward. L'atterrissage dans l'eau est si brutal que les éclaboussures montent jusqu'à moi et me trempent.

Le bateau se secoue pendant un moment avant de recommencer à monter rapidement et plus vite qu'avant vers le ciel. Il va si vite qu'avant que je puisse le réaliser nous nous balançons de nouveau à la verticale.

Je sens le corps d'Edward quitter le mien et je tire la rampe contre moi, "Non," je hurle. Mais je sens immédiatement ses bras me tirer vers le haut. "Donne-moi la main!" crie-t-il. Je tends ma main dans le noir et il me tire. Il me tient contre la balustrade, le navire est complètement vertical, debout, par rapport à l'eau.

Tout est soudainement devenu très calme. Des gens crient désespérément essayant de trouver quelque chose pour s'accrocher dans l'obscurité. Edward m'entoure de ses bras pour me maintenir bien en place.

Le bateau ne bouge plus, comme si nous étions assis là. D'une certaine façon j'aurai préféré que nous soyons déjà tombés, le suspens est presque plus insupportable que le naufrage lui-même. Je sais que ce sont mes derniers instants et je ferme les yeux. Edward halète et il me serre à la limite de ce que je peux supporter.

Il appuie sa joue contre la mienne et caresse ma main, effleure mon visage. "Ça y est," dit-il d'une petite voix.

Brusquement le navire tangue et commence à couler vers le bas. Je perçois qu'il s'enfonce lentement. Mes yeux s'ouvrent dans l'obscurité, Edward attrape ma main et il se raidit. "Ça y est," dit-il encore. "L'aspiration va nous engloutir. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, remue les jambes et ne lâche pas ma main!" Je hoche la tête en silence alors que j'entends l'eau se rapprocher. Edward me serre la main fortement. "Nous allons le faire, Bella! Prends une grande inspiration quand je compte jusqu'à trois."

Je hoche la tête de nouveau et j'écoute le murmure de la mer qui est juste au-dessus de nous. "Prête?" a-t-il crié. Je tremble de peur. Je lui réponds : "Je te fais confiance."

"Un deux trois!" hurle-t-il. Il ne respire pas mais j'ai aspiré autant d'air que mes poumons me le permettent, avant de sentir l'eau congelée m'engloutir.

J'agite mes jambes frénétiquement essayant de remonter à la surface. Edward me tient toujours la main mais c'est tout ce que je peux sentir, c'est comme si l'océan essayait de nous éparer. Il y a un gargouillement et une masse de bulles d'air me frappe de plein fouet par le bas. Ma main glisse de celle d'Edward.

Je continue d'agiter les jambes en désespoir de cause et ma main se tend vers le bas à sa recherche. Je ne trouve rien. Mes poumons commencent à brûler et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de rejoindre la surface. Je nage le plus vite possible que je peux et ma tête heurte la surface.

Je respire pour soulager mes poumons enflammés et je tousse de l'eau salée et froide. Je suis au milieu de centaines de personnes qui s'agitent dans l'eau. Je suis reconnaissante d'avoir ce gilet de sauvetage. Sans lui le clapotis incessant provoqué par toutes les personnes autour de moi m'aurait sûrement noyée.

J'essaie d'ignorer l'eau glaciale et je cherche désespérément mon amour autour de moi. "Edward!" Je crie aussi fort que mes poumons me le permettent. Mais ma voix est couverte par tous les autres bruits. Je continue de crier son nom pendant que les gens nagent me bousculant. Je fais de mon mieux pour garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Soudain je sens une main sur mon épaule par derrière. Je me retourne rapidement espérant trouver Edward mais ce n'est pas lui. Je me retrouve face à James. Dès que je suis face à lui il me saisit par les bras et m'entraine sous l'eau.

Je n'ai pas été en mesure de prendre suffisamment d'air car il m'a tiré trop rapidement. Mes poumons sont déjà à la recherche d'air alors que je descends plus profondément. La poigne de James me fait mal et il tord mes bras inutilement.

Je crie misérablement dans ma tête, 'Non, non, ce n'est pas possible! S'il vous plait! ' Je suis tout près de renoncer à lutter mais l'emprise de James se relâche. Je flotte dans l'eau pendant un moment sans voir la paire de bras qui m'empoigne et me tire vers le haut. Mon corps est inerte et mes poumons désespérés ont avalé de l'eau, incapables de retenir plus de souffle.

Ma tête passe au-dessus de l'eau encore et pour un instant je suis incapable de respirer, mes poumons sont remplis d'eau. Je recrache une grande quantité d'eau avant de prendre autant d'oxygène que je peux. La main de mon sauveur me tape dans le dos pour essayer de faire partir la totalité du liquide. Je tressaille en sentant son toucher et je lutte pour me sauver. "Bella, " hurle-t-il.

Je me retourne au son de sa voix merveilleuse, sa voix de velours. La plus belle chose que mes oreilles n'aient jamais entendu implorer. Je tends mes mains pour caresser son visage, je veux m'assurer que c'est bien lui. Je commence à sangloter et je me jette dans ses bras.

Il me tient contre lui un moment avant de me prendre par la main, "Bella il faut que tu nages! "dit-il la voix paniquée. Je commence à pleurer encore plus. "Je ne peux pas il fait si froid!"

Une de ses mains me prend par la taille et il commence à me tirer en avant facilement, sans avoir besoin de mon aide. Je regarde vers le ciel et je vois quelques étoiles qui commencent à apparaitre derrière les nuages qui se dissipent enfin. Leur beauté semble nous narguer et je me demande si c'est ce soir que je vais mourir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci d'avoir lu!<strong>_


	18. Eau froide

**CHAPITRE 18**

**Eau froide**

Mes yeux se ferment tous seuls. J'entends les éclaboussures de l'eau autour de moi et les cris interminables d'au moins cinq cents personnes. De toute façon je ne peux pas me résoudre à ressentir de la peur, juste une tristesse inexprimable et des regrets. Peut-être que le froid atteint aussi ma tête. Je ne peux pas comprendre comment elle peut être aussi froide.

Edward a enfin cessé de me tirer en avant. "Bella," dit-il d'une voix inquiète. "S'il te plait ouvre les yeux!" Ils s'ouvrent lentement et je le vois pousser un soupir de soulagement. Je souris autant que je le peux même si ce n'est pas beaucoup.

Nous sommes près d'une énorme porte qui flotte quelques dizaines de mètres loin des gens qui crient. Edward me soulève et me couche sur le ventre sur le débris flottant, je crie de surprise en me recevant. La porte tangue dans l'eau et je m'agrippe fermement à ses bords. Edward me soutient comme il peut, une main au creux de mes reins pour m'aider à me stabiliser. Quand il y arrive enfin, il fait le tour en nageant pour être du côté où ma tête repose.

Il est dans l'eau glacée jusqu'aux épaules mais ça ne le dérange pas le moins du monde. Il est aussi bien que dans un bain chaud et je l'envie pour cela. Je ne peux presque plus bouger. J'ai tellement froid. Je ne peux que contracter légèrement mes bras et mes jambes alors que mes orteils et mes doigts refusent de bouger. Le bout de mes doigts et mes lèvres sont très pâles, presque bleus. Et je suis restée dans l'eau moins de cinq minutes. Je suis sûre - et sans aucune émotion - que je vais mourir bientôt.

Edward s'étire pour attraper mes mains et entrelacer nos doigts. "Chhut, Bella, chhut. Ça va aller maintenant. Ça va aller. Je vais prendre soin de toi," roucoule-t-il doucement.

Je m'accroche à ses doigts aussi fort que je peux. Un sanglot s'échappe de ma gorge. J'essaie de pleurer mais c'est impossible avec ce froid. Edward passe avec douceur ses doigts à travers mes cheveux en chuchotant des mots de réconfort tout le temps. Je tremble violemment, je pense que je vais faire basculer la porte.

Edward porte ma main à ses lèvres et l'embrasse pendant un long moment. "Je suis là Bella. Maintenant et pour toujours. Je ne vais rien te laisser arriver," dit-il d'une voix assurée. Ensuite sa voix de velours s'éteint et ses yeux se remplissent d'inquiétude. "Mais il faut que tu restes éveillée, bébé. Je suis là. Reste éveillée."

Je réalise que mes yeux se ferment tous seuls. Je les ouvre d'un coup sec, surprise et apeurée. Si je m'endors je mourrais congelée.

Cela provoque une nouvelle crise d'hystérie. De petits sanglots m'échappent et je m'accroche désespérément lui. Il pose ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage et appuie son front contre le mien. Il n'essaie plus de me réconforter avec des mots maintenant. Il passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux doucement et m'embrasse sur les lèvres encore et encore. Au moins ça me garde éveillée.

Finalement lorsque les sanglots semblent se calmer, je peux parler. "Edward," je chuchote pathétiquement. "J'ai si froid." Son visage est très peiné, je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi pendant le court laps de temps où je l'ai connu. Ça me brise presque le cœur de le voir ainsi.

"Je suis là," me dit-il pour la centième fois. "Je ne te laisserai pas."

"Je t'aime," je sanglote. Il saisit mon visage et je souffle de surprise. "Non, Bella! Non! Ne me fais pas tes adieux. Tu vas survivre. Je sais que tu le veux. Promets-le-moi Bella. Promets que tu survivras. Peu importe combien la situation te semble désespérée, tu n'abandonneras pas! Promets-le-moi, Maintenant!"

Je sanglote calmement. "Je te le promets." Il ferme les yeux pour cacher sa douleur et rapproche mon visage du sien, respirant mon odeur. Il embrasse mon front, et puis mes lèvres. Il laisse échapper un sanglot presqu'inaudible et s'accroche bien à moi.

"James?" Je lui demande tranquillement. Il me regarde dans les yeux. "J'étais trop inquiet pour le chercher. J'ai pensé que si je prenais le temps de le détruire, tu serais … morte." Il laissa sortir le dernier mot dans un petit sanglot. Je me demande s'il connait mes chances de survie, trente minutes, seule dans la nuit. J'embrasse chacun de ses doigts et laisse reposer mon menton contre la porte, je suis fatiguée. J'ai tellement peur de fermer les yeux. Alors j'écoute les bruits autour de moi. Les cris diminuent maintenant et les pleurs angoissés de ceux qui sont encore dans l'eau glacée s'entendent plus clairement.

Je ne peux pas arrêter de trembler. Je ne sens même plus le froid maintenant. Il ne reste plus qu'une intense sensation d'engourdissement. Mais mes muscles continuent à trembler pour essayer de me réchauffer autant que possible. Je ne sens plus rien, je peux à peine bouger.

Je suis consciente qu'Edward commence à chanter doucement. C'est une berceuse. Je souris et me calme immédiatement. Au moins il est là, avec moi. Au moins il ne mourra pas, il vivra. J'ai peur de lâcher ses mains.

La chanson s'arrête abruptement au beau milieu d'une note. Je ne peux pas voir son visage dans l'obscurité mais je peux entendre le bruit de l'eau alors qu'il tourne sa tête. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" je lui demande tremblotante.

Il reste silencieux pendant un moment avant de me tourner le dos. Sa voix est teintée d'appréhension. "James" dit-il comme si ce nom était un péché.

J'entends un léger splash et je regarde autour de moi nerveusement. Il est là? Puis où est-il?

"Bella," dit Edward, sa voix a monté d'une octave et est inquiète. "Je - " tout d'un coup ses mains sont arrachées de mes doigts et il est tiré de force sous la surface de l'eau.

"Non!" je pleure à l'agonie complète. "Non! Edward!" Je crie aussi fort que mes poumons me le permettent, ma voix est rauque. J'avais tort. Oui, je peux mourir, mais la seule chose qui peut tuer Edward, c'est un autre vampire est il y en a un ici. Qui nous traque. La seule chose qui peut le tuer.

Je descends de la porte et je pousse un cri en entrant en contact avec l'eau glacée. Je cherche sous la surface essayant de le trouver. Mes sanglots secouent ma poitrine. "Non," je crie de nouveau. Je ne trouve rien. Je ramène ma main vers la porte et m'agrippe à elle, elle commence à tanguer dangereusement. J'écoute autour de moi, il n'y a presque plus de cris. Tout est si calme. Je regarde vers tous ces gens qui étaient là et une lumière légère descend des étoiles, je suis capable de distinguer des silhouettes. Mais elles flottent sans vie dans la nuit. Je suis seule.

Je sanglote et essuie mon visage avec mes mains. Ça ne peut pas arriver. J'ai tellement peur. Je change de côté et je sanglote doucement. Ma voix est torturée et désespérée. En fait, je n'ai presque plus de voix. Mes poumons sont comme du plomb.

J'ouvre et ferme mes yeux depuis si longtemps que ma tête commence à me faire mal. Je crie le nom d'Edward encore et encore, autant que mon corps me le permet et malgré tout je garde l'espoir qu'il revienne.

Je serre les dents plus fort et enfouis mon visage entre mes mains, me retournant sur le dos pour regarder les étoiles. Je me sens faible tout à coup, mes yeux se ferment sans mon autorisation. Je me sens partir à la dérive et ma conscience commence à me quitter. Des sanglots tourmentés et silencieux me font encore frémir alors que je commence à ressentir un engourdissement émotionnel. Je me laisse aller. C'est presque réconfortant. Je deviens lentement de moins en moins consciente de ce qui m'entoure. Je ne peux plus gérer le froid désormais.

Puis j'entends une petite voix, petite et lointaine.

"Y-a-t-il quelqu'un de vivant par ici? Quelqu'un peut-il m'entendre? " appelle-t-elle dans le silence. Je mets toute ma force pour ouvrir mes yeux. Je tourne ma tête et j'entends le givre qui est sur mon corps craquer. Il y a une lumière brillante qui passe au-dessus des corps. J'essaie au mieux de me concentrer aussi bien que je peux, c'est un bateau.

J'essaie de respirer et de bouger mes membres gelés. J'essaie de parler mais rien ne sort sauf un souffle ou un soupir. "Revenez!" ai-je essayé de dire. "S'il vous plait, revenez!" C'est pathétique.

Le bateau commence à s'éloigner de moi et je lève une main vers lui mais je ne peux pas faire autre chose. Je sanglote car il s'éloigne encore plus. "Non," je crie silencieusement. Pourquoi essayer, tout est fini.

Je respire l'air glacé et me remets à regarder les étoiles. Non j'ai fait une promesse. J'ai promis à Edward que je survivrai. Peu importe que la situation paraisse désespérée. Je ne peux pas lâcher cette promesse. Je lui dois au moins ça.

Avec ce qui me reste de force, je me bouge et redescends dans l'eau. Je hurle car le froid horrible dévore mon corps.

Je commence à nager en direction du bateau. Bien ce n'est pas vraiment nager. Mon gilet de sauvetage me maintient et je fais de mon mieux pour bouger mes jambes et avancer. Je m'approche d'un corps et je cherche quelque chose qui pourrait attirer leur attention. Je trouve un sifflet autour d'un cou. Je l'attrape et le place entre mes lèvres. Il me faut quelques essais pour arriver à m'en servir. Enfin, j'y arrive, je fais du bruit. Je fais du bruit avec l'eau aussi pour que ce soit plus fort.

Je ne sais pas si on m'a entendue du bateau. Je n'en peux plus. Le sifflet tombe de ma bouche. Ma tête se renverse et tout devient noir. _"Edward, je t'aime!'_ est ma dernière pensée.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, je vais essayer de poster la suite assez rapidement car ces chapitres ne sont pas vraiment très gais…<strong>_

_**A bientôt!**_


	19. Complications

April, 1912 appartient à **Haley Cullen**

**CHAPITRE 19**

**Complications**

Mes yeux s'entrouvrent. La première chose que je vois c'est les étoiles. Entourées de ténèbres. Je respire l'air gelé. Je grelotte.

Mes yeux bougent, il n'y a qu'eux qui peuvent encore le faire. Je regarde autour de moi et la première chose que je vois c'est du bois. Je réalise que je suis enveloppée dans une couverture des pieds à la tête, couchée sur un autre tas de couverturee dans un petit canot de sauvetage. Ma respiration se reprend et avec la petite dose d'énergie qu'il me reste je déplace mon corps en essayant de voir autour de moi. Je sens immédiatement une main sur mon épaule qui me maintient couchée.

Je regarde au-dessus de moi encore une fois pour voir le visage de Carlisle. Je sanglote piteusement en le voyant. Je ne pense pas pouvoir être plus épuisée émotionnellement. Je veux seulement, j'ai besoin d'être réconfortée. Mes larmes coulent finalement et je sanglote. Je tends les bras vers lui comme un petit enfant et il me prend dans ses bras. Il me berce en chuchotant des mots de réconfort tout le temps.

J'enfouis mon visage contre son torse et laisse les larmes couler sur sa veste trempée. Attend? Pourquoi est-il mouillé? Bientôt je peux faire des phrases cohérentes jusqu'à ce que je puisse contenir mes pleurs. "Que s'est-il passé? Où allons-nous? Où est Edward?"

Carlisle me caresse les cheveux doucement. "Esmée et moi vous avons attendus Edward et toi sur le pont. Nous n'allions pas monter dans les canots. Pourquoi prendre leur place quand tant d'innocents pouvaient les utiliser pour survivre alors que nous n'en avons pas besoin? Esmée et moi avons quitté le navire lorsqu'il a commencé à se relever avant de couler. Nous avons supposé qu'Edward et toi ne pourriez plus nous retrouver et qu'il t'avait mise dans un canot en attendant que le bateau coule. Nous avons attendu quelques minutes après le naufrage avant d'aller nager vers les bateaux comme deux survivants chanceux de ce naufrage."

J'écoute en silence pendant qu'il continue de raconter. D'une certaine façon, la peur froide a commencé à durcir mon estomac mais je garde le silence alors qu'il continue. "Ensuite quelques bateaux ont fait demi-tour pour aller chercher des survivants. J'ai pensé que comme j'étais médecin je pourrais aider. Nous avons sauvé cinq personnes et nous allions faire demi-tour lorsque nous avons entendu un sifflet pas très loin derrière nous. Nous sommes repartis et nous t'avons trouvée."

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler de nouveau. "Et Edward?" ai-je lâché. Carlisle secoue la tête, "J'espérais que tu pourrais me le dire."

Je pleure d'angoisse. Comment ne l'ont-ils pas trouvé? Il faut qu'il revienne, il doit revenir. Je commence à crier en pleurant. "Non! Non! Pourquoi nous éloignons-nous? Nous devons revenir en arrière! Il est toujours là. Probablement très inquiet. S'il vous plait nous devons nous arrêter. Il est toujours là!"

Je commence à lutter mais Carlisle me tient serrée contre lui. "Non! _Edward!" _Je crie le plus fort que je peux. Après un moment, la force me quitte et je me laisse aller contre lui, sanglotant d'angoisse. "Non!" je crie encore. Carlisle comprend en m'entendant qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de mauvais, et que probablement _il_ ne reviendra jamais.

Il me tient jusqu'a ce que je sois trop fatiguée pour pleurer. Je murmure dans mon état à demi-éveillé. "Je suis désolée, Je suis tellement désolée, c'est entièrement ma faute. Je ne voulais pas aller dans ce canot. Je me suis enfuie puis nous avons été attaqués par un autre. Mon Dieu, non!"

Mes yeux s'ouvrent tous seuls alors que je continue à gémir pathétiquement. J'ouvre les yeux une dernière fois. La dernière chose que je vois avant de tomber inconsciente c'est ma bague de fiançailles. Ensuite je tombe dans l'oubli.

La chose suivante c'est que je suis couchée dans un petit lit blanc. Je remarque qu'il fait chaud et que je suis sèche. Je regarde et vois que je suis vêtue d'une robe blanche d'hôpital. Je lève les yeux vers la fenêtre. C'est un petit hublot, je peux voir de l'eau et de la glace dehors et la lumière du jour. Au moins je suis enfin sur un navire. Je reste là, figée.

"Bella?" je tourne ma tête et je vois Renée assisse sur une chaise à côté de moi. Je me tourne pour la regarder, mais je n'en ressens aucune émotion. Je suis sûre que mes yeux ne montrent rien. Ma mère me dévisage pendant un long moment, je n'essaie pas de briser le silence. Les yeux de Renée se remplissent de larmes. Elle jette un coup d'œil à ma main et je sais qu'elle cherche la bague que je porte encore à mon doigt.

"Bella," dit-elle en larmes, "Je suis tellement désolée. Je n'avais pas compris avant. Je n'avais pas réalisé combien tu l'aimais et après tout ça - " Je me tourne dans l'autre sens. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre quoi que ce soit maintenant. Je veux juste être seule.

Renée laisse échapper un petit sanglot à cause de mon rejet mais comprend le message et s'en va.

Une petite partie de moi est heureuse qu'elle puisse un peu comprendre la peine que je ressens. Je suis liée à Edward de toutes les façons possibles. Mon amour, mon seul véritable amour. Mais il est parti. Malgré ça je refuse encore d'y croire. Je voudrais porter cette bague jusqu'à ce que je le retrouve. Je n'aimerais jamais un autre homme de toute ma vie. Paris ne peut pas prendre la place de Roméo. Il ne sera jamais lui, même si là-bas quelque part il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui m'attend.

Je remonte le drap jusqu'à mes épaules. Je remarque que j'ai des bandages sur mes doigts et mes orteils. Ils ont sûrement soufferts du froid. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance maintenant.

Je suis vaguement consciente que Charlie et Esmée entrent pour voir comment je vais. Je ne leur parle pas. La seule personne qui parait comprendre est Carlisle. Il vient de temps en temps pour vérifier comment je vais. Il ne me dit jamais rien ni ne me met la pression. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule pendant un moment avant de me quitter. Je me sens coupable de lui avoir enlevé son fils unique.

Quelques heures plus tard une fois que la dépression est passée c'est la colère qui s'est mise en place. Si Charlie et Renée avaient compris que j'étais amoureuse j'aurais pu aller dans ce canot. Et Edward n'aurait pas eu à lutter pour me protéger. Il aurait pu partir avec Carlisle et Esmée et nous serions ensemble maintenant.

Si je lui avais fait confiance nous aurions pu trouver une façon d'être ensemble mais il fallait juste que je monte dans ce canot et alors il serait ici maintenant.

Je craque et pleure en silence dans mon oreiller en tapant du poing contre le matelas encore et encore. Mon Dieu pourquoi ne suis-je pas morte à sa place? Pourquoi?"

Après la colère, pendant un moment je pleure sur mon triste sort avant de tomber dans un engourdissement complet. Je ne peux pas pleurer, ni crier, ni bouger. Je ne me sens pas fatiguée ni affamée. Je ne suis pas triste, je ne suis plus en colère. Je me sens engourdie, creuse et vide. Et je supporte ça comme je peux. C'est mon seul réconfort le seul que je puisse trouver. J'utilise cet état comme un bouclier et je m'enferme dedans comme au fond d'une petite coquille.

Je ne bouge pas un seul muscle. Je ne peux même pas cligner des yeux et je regarde le même endroit sur le mur pendant que les gens vont et viennent. Je ne les reconnais pas. Je ne veux pas guérir. La seule personne qui peut me guérir n'est pas là. Je n'ai rien de lui. Rien, pas une image. Seulement cette bague et le fait de simplement la voir me brise le cœur bien que je ne puisse même pas l'enlever.

Finalement après des heures, le ciel dehors commence à devenir sombre. Je suis malade d'être réveillée. Peut-être que je trouverais un certain réconfort dans le sommeil. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse emporter.

J'ouvre les yeux. Il fait sombre, je ne peux voir que des ombres. J'essaie de m'étirer quand je réalise que deux bras serrent ma taille. J'ouvre les yeux et me tourne. Je halète et mes yeux s'agrandissent. "Edward", je respire alors que mon ange me regarde.

"Je suis là, mon amour. Je suis là," murmure-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux. Au début, je ne réponds pas et le fixe. "C'est un rêve? " Je murmure.

Je souris tristement, alors que dans ses yeux c'est la joie qui se reflète. Il laisse son front reposer contre le mien. "Non mon amour, je suis ici réellement. Tout va bien, je suis là maintenant. Je t'aime tellement, mon ange," fredonne-t-il en enroulant ses bras encore plus fort autour de moi, son corps recouvrant le mien.

Les larmes remplissent mes yeux et je lève ma main au-dessus de moi et la pose sur sa joue. J'ai besoin de constater qu'il est vraiment là. Je veux être sûre que je ne deviens pas folle et que je suis vraiment ici et dans ses bras. Ma main touche enfin son visage. Il sourit et se penche vers moi pour profiter de mon toucher. Un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres et j'étrangle un sanglot. "Oh Edward!" je pleure et je jette mes bras autour de son cou en pleurant dans son épaule. Il me serre fort et nous berce alors que je pleure de bonheur. "Oh mon amour. Je suis ici. Je ne pourrais jamais te laisser. Je suis désolé. Je t'aime."

Je lui demande désespérément : "Que s'est-il passé?"

Ses bras se resserrent encore. Il me fait rouler sur le dos. Il passe ses mains dans mes cheveux et pose mon front contre le sien de nouveau.

"James m'a tiré vers le fond," commence-t-il. "D'abord je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il se passait. J'étais avec toi et un instant après j'étais englouti dans l'obscurité. J'ai attendu de retrouver tous mes sens avant de sentir quelque chose s'écraser sur moi. Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu James. Il s'est précipité sur moi mais je l'ai esquivé. C'était difficile pour moi de me battre dans l'eau. James avait le dessus et je ne m'en sortais pas. "

"Ses pensées alimentaient ma colère bien au-delà de ce que je croyais possible. Il continuait de penser à toi et ce qu'il allait te faire une fois qu'il serait près de toi. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Je me suis précipité sur lui une dernière fois et je l'ai attrapé. J'ai commencé à le démembrer. Mais il m'a frappé assez violemment avant que je sois en mesure de terminer. J'ai été blessé et ne pouvais plus me déplacer facilement."

"James aussi était très mal en point et il a commencé à couler. Je ne pouvais plus rester sans bouger dans l'eau. Il fallait que je retrouve de l'énergie pour pouvoir guérir et être en mesure de revenir vers toi."

"Quand j'ai été assez bien pour remonter à la surface, tu n'étais plus là. J'ai nagé derrière le bateau et j'ai retrouvé Carlisle. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'attende. Un autre survivant ne pouvait simplement se manifester n'importe quand comme ça, c'était impossible. J'ai dû attendre pour pouvoir te voir jusqu'à ce que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

Je l'ai attrapé par le cou et l'ai tiré contre moi. Je murmure : "Je t'aime." Il sourit avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il m'embrasse violemment ; je suis pratiquement rentrée dans le matelas. Je lui rends son baiser de la même façon. Je ne veux plus qu'il parte.

Les mains d'Edward caressent mes flancs et mon ventre. Je gémis légèrement à son contact. Cependant il s'éloigne trop tôt mais je ne suis pas déçue.

Sa tête se pose entre mes seins et il écoute les battements de mon cœur. Il ferme les yeux de contentement. Je souris et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Nous sommes ensemble de nouveau, je suis plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été.

Je me penche et embrasse le sommet de sa tête doucement. Mais ce qu'il se passe ensuite je ne m'y attendais pas.

Une douleur brutale et intense traverse mon corps tout entier et je pleure de douleur. Edward se met au-dessus de moi instantanément alors que je continue à crier. "Bella? Bella! Bébé dis-moi ce qui ne va pas!" crie-t-il frénétiquement. Ma tête retombe sur l'oreiller et je me sens plonger dans l'inconscience. Je sens les mains d'Edward me secouer désespérément alors qu'il appelle Carlisle. Mais tout ce qui suit s'évanouit dans l'obscurité.


	20. Agonie

**April, 1912 est à Haley Cullen**

**CHAPITRE 20**

**Agonie**

Mon esprit est complètement embrumé. Je peux entendre les voix autour de moi, mais je suis trop désorientée pour répondre quoi que ce soit.

Je suis consciente des bras froids qui me tiennent, étroitement, et me bercent d'avant en arrière. Dans ma brume, je peux juste discerner des sanglots sans larme, saccadés. Mais je ne peux pas trouver d'énergie pour bouger. Je suis aussi consciente de quelqu'un donne de petits coups à mon estomac. Ça me fait terriblement mal bien que le toucher soit doux. Mon corps se tend sous la sensation. Mais il semble que je dorme toujours.

"Carlisle," demande une magnifique voix calme. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va avec elle? Pourquoi a-t-elle si mal?"

J'entends un soupir et les mains se retirent de mon estomac. "Ça n'est pas bon," dit une autre voix familière. Elle est pleine de remords et de tristesse. "Elle est restée dans l'eau trop longtemps," continue-t-elle. " Elle a développé des gelures sur certaines parties de son corps. Ses doigts et ses orteils je peux les sauver et les guérir. Mais les gelures autour de son torse prennent plus de temps à guérir. Lorsqu'une personne développe des gelures, c'est sont comme si la glace étaient dans les cellules. Finalement elles éclatent et le tissu est endommagé. Mais si on réchauffe trop vite, les cellules ne peuvent pas être sauvées. Mais ça peut aussi causer une sévère infection.

Sa peau guérit assez rapidement mais comme des cellules meurent ça laisse un passage beaucoup plus facile dans son corps affaiblit. Il semblerait que pendant qu'elle guérisse elle développe une infection de la peau et des poumons à cause de l'air froid."

Il y a des sanglots inquiets au-dessus de moi et j'en aurais presque pleuré, ils ressemblaient plus à des halètements de panique maintenant. "N'y a-t-il rien que tu puisses faire?" demande la voix de velours fébrilement. Le silence dure quelque secondes avant que je sois serrée dans des bras forts.

"Je suis désolé Edward," dit la voix calme, "Je ferai tout ce que je pourrais, mais ses chances de survie sont extrêmement faibles. La médecine n'est pas encore assez avancée. Mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire." Des pas quittent la pièce.

Le balancement reprend et mes paupières s'entrouvrent légèrement. "Edward," j'essaie de dire mais c'est inaudible et étouffé, mes lèvres ne peuvent presque pas bouger. Je sens une main froide sur ma joue. "Bella?" la voix m'appelle doucement.

Finalement mes yeux s'ouvrent. Je vois le visage d'Edward penché sur moi et je suis couchée sur ses genoux. Il sourit tendrement en me voyant éveillée. Je lève ma main difficilement pour recouvrir la sienne sur ma joue et j'essaie de la maintenir là. Il sourit bien que je voie sa lèvre inférieure trembler. Je fronce les sourcils de désapprobation, les anges ne doivent pas pleurer.

"Edward," dis-je difficilement. "J'ai mal." Ma voix sort comme un murmure rauque. Son souffle est fragile et il me rapproche de lui. Il me berce comme un enfant et dégage mon visage de mes cheveux pendant que ma main retombe, je suis épuisée.

"Je sais mon amour, je sais," dit-il. "Je suis tellement désolé. Si j'avais su ce qui allait arriver, j'aurais essayé de te faire monter dans les canots de sauvetage. Mais si j'avais pensé que tu devrais rester dans l'eau aussi longtemps…" Sa voix faiblit et s'éteint. Il baisse sa tête, "Oh Bella, je suis tellement désolé."

Je soulève ma main tremblante et la pose sur sa joue. Ses yeux se ferment et ses lèvres s'ouvrent à mon toucher. Ses sourcils se froncent alors qu'il essaie de cacher son désespoir. J'essaie de redresser son visage pour qu'il me regarde mais il ne bouge pas. "Edward," je lui ordonne doucement, "Regarde-moi."

Il inspire profondément avant que ses yeux tourmentés rencontrent les miens. Je pousse ses mèches couleur bronze de devant ses yeux. Je lui donne le plus grand sourire que je peux. "Edward tu m'as sauvée. Si ce n'avait pas été toi je serais déjà morte. Tu m'as sauvée beaucoup plus de fois que tu ne le réalises. C'était la seule solution. Je t'aime."

Il se penche et appuie son front contre le mien. J'entends encore ses sanglots. "Bon Dieu, Bella je ne peux pas te perdre." Je le calme doucement et dirige mes mains dans ses cheveux alors qu'il s'écroule. Je soulève ma tête et très doucement je place mes lèvres sur les siennes. Une de ses mains vient caresser ma joue pendant que nous nous embrassons. Je peux dire en sentant sa tension qu'il veut me montrer combien il m'aime et la douleur qu'il éprouve.

C'est moi qui romps le baiser cette fois-ci et je souris faiblement. Aussitôt après, une vive douleur transperce mon estomac, comme si une lame chaude me traversait de part en part.

Je crie d'agonie et je m'accroche désespérément à Edward. "Bella!" s'écrit-il, impuissant. Mes muscles tremblent alors que j'essaie de dépasser ma douleur. Edward me tient fermement contre sa poitrine, son visage enfoui dans mes cheveux. "Bella, tout va bien, je suis là ; j'y suis et j'y serai toujours. S'il te plait Bella, bats toi. Tu ne vas pas me laisser." Sa voix est remplie d'une nouvelle détermination pendant que sa main frotte mon dos pour me rassurer.

Je mords ma lèvre pour essayer de retenir mes cris, mais je ne peux pas arrêter les petits gémissements qui m'échappent. Le seul réconfort que j'aie c'est de savoir qu'Edward est avec moi pendant que je traverse ça. Je sens un filet de sang couler le long de mon menton alors que mes dents relâchent ma lèvre mais je l'ignore. Finalement la douleur s'atténue.

Je reste là, entre les bras d'Edward, j'halète frénétiquement pour que l'air puisse passer entre mes dents et je tremble. Edward fait courir sa main sur mon visage essayant de me consoler comme il peut. Il se sert de son autre main pour essuyer le sang qui s'échappe de ma lèvre ouverte.

J'ouvre les yeux de nouveau et regarde Edward qui commence à me laver le visage avec un linge humide. La sensation est céleste sur ma peau brûlante. Il murmure sans arrêt des mots de réconfort et d'affection à mon oreille. Je ferme les yeux de contentement pendant que la douleur s'éloigne. Je me détends contre lui et chacun de mes muscles se relâche sous sa tendre caresse. Sa main libre soulève ma chemise et caresse mon ventre endolori en cercles apaisants. Je souris malgré moi.

Ma tête se laisse aller contre sa poitrine et je l'écoute expirer.

Une fois qu'il a fini, il me recouche contre les oreillers en laissant sa main sur mon ventre et il continue à me masser doucement. Il pose sa tête contre ma poitrine et il écoute mon cœur battre. Je pose mes mains tremblantes sur sa tête et mes doigts courent dans ses cheveux une fois encore. Je sais combien il aime ça. Il soupire de contentement.

Je suis mal physiquement mais lui l'est beaucoup plus émotionnellement. Il a essayé tellement fort de me garder saine et sauve, mais il y a quelque chose dont il n'a pu me protéger. Je peux voir combien il se sent impuissant. Il est tellement désespéré mais il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire, ni lui ni personne. Mon cœur se brise alors qu'un sanglot lui échappe après quelques minutes.

Quand un épisode de douleur me frappe, il m'embrasse pour aider à étouffer mes cris. C'est beaucoup mieux que de faire saigner mes lèvres à nouveau. L'une de ses mains continue à apaiser mon ventre alors que l'autre enlace mes doigts qui sont à côté de ma tête. Chaque fois que la crise se termine je retombe à bout de souffle, il se remet dans sa position précédente en fredonnant ma berceuse.

Je me penche pour embrasser le dessus de sa tête, et je ne cesse jamais de faire courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux couleur bronze. C'est devenu mon point d'ancrage une fois que la douleur est passée. Je voudrais tellement lui dire que je vais bien et que je l'aime tellemrnt mais ma voix me trahirait.

Ça fait si mal. Lorsque la crise me frappe mes cris semblent me déchirer. Son toucher réconfortant me fait du bien. Mais parfois il reste silencieux, comme s'il pensait très intensément à quelque chose.

De temps en temps Carlisle rentre dans la chambre. Edward se sépare de moi à contrecœur pour que Carlisle puisse m'ausculter. Je ne peux même pas me rendre compte si on est le jour ou la nuit. Et je ne suis même pas capable de me nourrir toute seule à mon grand embarras.

Je reste silencieuse, tout le temps. Incapable de parler.

Plus le temps passe et plus je sais que je m'affaiblis. Et j'espère au-delà de l'espoir qu'il y a une autre solution.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Triste chapitre, encore! Je sais…<strong>_


	21. La fin

**April, 1912 est à Haley Cullen**

**CHAPITRE 21**

**La fin**

Je suis réveillée à nouveau mais la douleur assaille mon corps. Elle m'envahit complètement, pas seulement mon ventre. Elle se propage à ma gorge, ma poitrine et commence à se répandre à travers mes membres. Je ne suis plus capable de crier ou de pleurer. Toute mon énergie a été utilisée lors de la première vague de spasmes. Tout ce dont je suis capable c'est de gémir de douleur à chaque nouvelle crise.

Edward est toujours là. Il me tient toujours dans ses bras, me serre contre lui, m'embrasse toujours quand de petites larmes s'échappent de mes yeux, me chuchotant des encouragements quand je suis prête à abandonner.

La peau de mon ventre commence à devenir verte là où l'infection a commencé. Et bien que je déteste y penser, ce renflement malade a commencé à grandir dans mon estomac où le tissu est gonflé et mourant.

"Combien de temps encore? "Je murmure au moment de la dernière accalmie. Bien que ma voix soit très faible, Edward peut encore m'entendre.

"Quelques heures encore. Une fois que nous serons à New York nous pourrons te soigner convenablement," dit-il d'un ton tendre. Il parle d'une voix monocorde et faible depuis que l'infection s'est propagée un jour plus tôt. Mais après il avait réalisé à quel point sa voix m'avait effrayée, il faisait toujours très attention à ce qu'elle soit douce pour me rappeler qu'il était toujours là, avec moi. Ça a brisé mon cœur quand au cours d'une attaque particulièrement brutale il se tenait au dessus de moi sanglotant sur mon épaule en chuchotant sans s'arrêter 'je suis tellement désolé'.

Heureusement Charlie et Renée étaient tenus à l'écart de la chambre. Carlisle leur avait dit que je n'étais pas encore remise de la perte d'Edward et que j'avais juste besoin de temps seule. J'étais heureuse de passer du temps avec Edward et Edward seulement. Plus tôt nous arriverions à New York mieux ce serait.

Je jette un regard à travers le hublot de l'autre côté de la pièce alors que les doigts d'Edward courent dans mes cheveux. Il commence à faire sombre de nouveau. Avant même que je m'en aperçoive je m'étais rendormie.

Une main douce me secoue. J'ouvre lentement les yeux et je vois le visage d'ange d'Edward au-dessus de moi. Il sourit doucement et me caresse la joue de sa main glacée. Je souris avant de grimacer à la douleur toujours présente dans mon corps.

"Il faut que nous partions," chuchote Edward. Puis avant que j'aie pu répondre, il me soulève dans ses bras. Il me porte comme si j'étais un enfant. Il m'enroule dans un manteau et puis dans une grande couverture en laine. Je ne peux même pas l'aider, le brusquement changement de position déclenche une nouvelle crise de douleur et je crie.

Immédiatement Edward arrête tout mouvement. Il embrasse mon front encore et encore. "Je suis désolé," murmure-t-il. Je mords ma lèvre pour étouffer la suite de mes cris alors que la douleur se calme progressivement. Il me tient serrée étroitement contre lui en s'assurant que la couverture est bien mise et me recouvre entièrement y compris mon visage, il commence à sortir de la chambre.

Je m'accroche à sa chemise et retiens mes gémissements mais Edward marche sans faire d'à coups. "Où allons-nous?" réussis-je à étouffer.

"Nous sommes presque à New-York. Il faut que nous te fassions soigner le plus vite possible," me rassure-t-il alors que nous sommes dans le couloir. Je sens de la sueur froide sur mon front et je ferme les yeux pour aider à arrêter la vague soudaine de nausées.

J'entends le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et j'ouvre les yeux une fois de plus. Edward passe la porte et se retrouve sur le pont du navire. Il pleut fort et tout le monde autour de nous est trempé. Je relève ma tête et je vois Esmée, avec un parapluie qu'elle tient au-dessus de nous alors que nous nous approchons de la foule des gens.

Je regarde autour avant de me souvenir qu'il manque des personnes. "Carlisle?" je demande, "Charlie, Renée?"

Esmée pose une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. "Carlisle va bientôt être là. Il faut qu'il s'assure que tes parents soient retenus suffisamment longtemps pour que nous te mettions en lieu sûr." Je hoche la tête en comprenant. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse reposer contre le torse d'Edward. J'écoute la foule se déplacer. Je commence à me détendre quand une poussée soudaine de douleur me frappe à nouveau. Je souffle en état de choc et m'agrippe à la chemise d'Edward.

"Bella?" demande Edward anxieusement et je sens sa main froide essuyer doucement la sueur sur mon front.

"Ça va," je lâche. Mais mon emprise ne se desserre pas et mes dents sont serrées pour endurer la douleur. Edward presse ses lèvres fraiches dans mes cheveux. "Je t'aime tellement," murmure-t-il pour me consoler. "Tu es si courageuse. Attends encore un peu, Bella et tu vas aller bien."

Une fois que c'est terminé, je trouve assez de force pour ouvrir les yeux. Je suis accueillie par une petite lueur jaune et je vois la statue de la liberté. La couronne et la torche brillent dans la nuit comme un grand phare. Je regarde alors que nous dérivons. C'est la première fois que je la vois en treize ans. Elle est toujours aussi belle que dans mes souvenirs. C'est la dernière chose que je voie avant de sombrer à nouveau.

Je sens une main froide caresser ma joue, un pouce effleure mes lèvres. Elles s'entrouvrent et un petit sourire apparait involontairement sur mon visage. "Bella…" j'entends un doux murmure au-dessus de moi. Mes yeux s'ouvrent en petites fentes. Je ne peux presque plus les ouvrir, ça me fait mal.

Edward est penché au-dessus de moi, ses bras de chaque côté. Je peux dire en le voyant là, appuyé sur ses coudes qu'il est couché avec moi dans un lit. Il ne sourit pas comme moi mais ses yeux sont doux et remplis de tout l'amour qu'il me porte. Je lui souris de nouveau.

Je lui demande : "Où sommes-nous?"

"Nous sommes à l'hôpital mon amour. Finalement nous y sommes arrivés." Malgré son assurance il ne semble pas du tout soulagé. Son corps est tendu et concentré sur moi. Il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas. Et quelque part je le sais. Il est trop tard.

Edward ne détourne pas le regard, il regarde à travers moi. L'une de ses mains se lève lentement et saisit une mèche de cheveux qui retombe sur mon visage et la fait passer derrière mon oreille. Il sourit très légèrement mais il est triste. Il pose son front contre le mien, ferme les yeux et inhale mon odeur. J'atteins ses mains et caresse ses deux joues avec mes paumes et effleure ses paupières closes avec mes pouces.

"Je t'aime," je murmure. Je voulais lui dire ça pour le réconforter mais ça ressemblait plus à quelque chose de définitif. Ses yeux s'ouvrent lentement et il me regarde dans les yeux de nouveau. Il m'embrasse doucement. "Je t'aime, aussi." Mais je peux entendre le désespoir dans sa voix et son immense tristesse. Mes peurs sont confirmées, je ne survivrai pas. Et même si je suis affligée à cette idée, un doux sourire s'étale sur mon visage. Peu importe ce qu'il va m'arriver, mon amour sera là avec moi et c'est assez pour me rendre heureuse. La seule chose que je regrette c'est de le laisser seul.

Edward tend sa main de nouveau. Le bout de ses doigts caresse doucement ma joue. "Ça va aller," murmure-t-il, bien que je pense qu'il dise ça plus pour se rassurer lui que moi. Je prends sa main et pose sa paume sur ma joue, l'embrassant et aspirant son odeur.

"Bella…" il soupire. Mes yeux se ferment et je me détends à son contact. "S'il te plait, mon amour, regarde-moi," dit-il à voix basse mais de façon désespérée. Mes yeux s'ouvrent doucement. Son expression triste a été remplacée par une autre plus adorative. J'attends, je ne parle pas.

Il avale. Je vois une lutte intense dans ses yeux ; de ce que je peux en dire. Ses yeux évitent les miens. Il ne veut pas me montrer avec quoi il se débat. Il bouge faisant en sorte que sa tête s'immobilise sur ma poitrine, il écoute les battements de mon cœur. Ses mains trouvent les miennes et il les tient fermement. Il porte chacune de mes mains à ses lèvres pour les embrasser de baisers papillons.

"Bella…" il essaie encore mais il semble ne pas pouvoir se forcer à prononcer les mots. Je ne l'oblige pas. J'enlève mes mains des siennes et les fait courir dans sa chevelure en désordre. Ses mains glissent derrière moi pour se poser dans mon dos et me tenir contre lui. Il ferme les yeux et embrasse ma peau chaude à plusieurs reprises, lentement et amoureusement.

"Il y a … peut-être, un moyen. De te sauver, je veux dire," dit-il avec précaution. Je me tends immédiatement mais je reste muette. "Nous," il s'arrête un moment rassemblant ses idées, "sommes immortels, comme je te l'ai dit. Nous ne pouvons pas être malades. Nous … ne mourons pas," se force-t-il à dire. Il enfouit son visage dans ma poitrine, comme si juste cette pensée lui faisait mal.

Je comprends immédiatement de quoi il parle. Il a peur de demander, il a peur de ce que je dirais. Les vampires de meurent pas. Si j'étais l'un des leur, je serais sauvée. Je serai avec lui pour toujours. Je veux être sauvée dans tous les sens.

Mais et Charlie et Renée? Je ne peux juste pas les laisser. Puis-je le faire? Mais je vais mourir de toute façon ; je ne peux pas y échapper. Ma vie d'humaine? Il n'y a plus de vie nulle part. Edward aurait été la seule chose que j'aurais laissée, mon avenir, le seul dont je puisse rêver, même l'amour. Ce serait juste. Mon amour pour lui est vrai c'est juste.

Je rapproche son visage du mien. Je sens de petites larmes tomber sur mes joues mais ma voix est déterminée. Je lui souris. "Oui." Je réponds à la question qu'il ne m'a pas encore posée.

Il me fixe mordillant sa lèvre et avalant sous le choc. Il pensait que j'allais lui dire non. Ses yeux se noient dans les miens. Puis un regard d'incrédulité traverse son visage. "Bella. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment cela? Tu devras tout abandonner, tous ceux que tu aimes. Il faudra que tu vives avec le désir du sang pour le reste de l'éternité. Tu seras un … monstre. Je ne te l'aurais jamais demandé." Il baisse la tête pour cacher le désespoir dans ses yeux.

Je renifle en basculant sa tête. "Je t'aime," dis-je avec un doux rire. "C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. _Tu_ es ce dont j'ai besoin. Je sais comment ça va être, je ne suis pas naïve. Tant que tu seras à mes côtés pour l'éternité, je serais toujours heureuse."

Ses yeux changent et expriment l'amour. Je peux dire que s'il pouvait il serait en train de pleurer mais il hésite encore. Il baisse la tête et commence à embrasser mon cou. De chaque côté et ma gorge. "Ça va faire mal," me rappelle-t-il. Ses mots me ramènent au moment où il m'a aimée passionnément dans la soute du paquebot qui repose maintenant au fond de l'océan. J'embrasse le dessus de sa tête.

"Je sais," je chuchote, "Et ça m'est égal. Je n'ai pas peur."

Le visage d'Edward se tourne vers moi et il m'embrasse avec passion. Je souffle dans sa bouche pendant que ses mains parcourent mon corps, caressant et touchant les endroits sensibles.

Ses lèvres bougent sur mon cou pendant qu'il continue son exploration. Il respire mon odeur entre ses baisers. Ce n'est qu'au moment où je sens la piqure violente de ses dents déchirant ma peau que je réalise qu'il essaie de me distraire.

Ses mains se déplacent sous mon vêtement, me caressant doucement. Le plaisir est intense. Il essaie de me distraire de la douleur que ses dents provoquent, je le sais. Ses caresses douces deviennent plus rudes et je crie doucement alors que tout mon corps se cambre.

Je sens à peine la douleur dans mon cou. Je m'agrippe à ses épaules pendant que je me tords au-dessous de lui. C'est une sensation étrange, la façon dont mon corps réagit. Sa caresse me distrait mais je le sens sucer mon sang, le remplaçant par du venin. Il me caresse là entre les jambes tout en buvant mon sang. D'une façon ou d'une autre cela semble augmenter mon plaisir.

Je crie en jouissant, Edward enlève sa bouche de ma gorge et m'embrasse pour me faire tenir tranquille. Je peux goûter mon sang sur ses lèvres. Je halète dans sa bouche et je me laisse aller. Les mains d'Edward sont désormais apaisantes et elles courent plus tendrement de mes flancs vers mon ventre.

Puis la douleur commence.


	22. Réunion

**April, 1912 appartient à Haley Cullen**

**CHAPITRE 22**

Réunion

La douleur ne ressemblait à rien de ce que j'avais expérimenté avant. Je me sentais comme si je nageais dans une mer de feu. Peu importe combien j'essaie de m'échapper, les flammes lèchent ma peau et passent à travers moi. Presque comme si on m'écorchait vive puis me jetait au feu. J'avais imaginé que la douleur serait difficile, mais c'est presque trop à supporter. Mais je l'ai voulu, je l'ai voulu pour Edward. C'est mon choix, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix pour m'en sortir, et je l'ai fait parce que je l'aime. Peu importe que la douleur soit horrible. Je la supporterais.

Bientôt je ne suis plus consciente de rien autour de moi. Je suis seulement capable de sentir la brûlure et d'entendre mes propres cris. Ils m'écorchent les oreilles au point que c'est comme si elles sonnaient. Crier n'aide pas ma gorge non plus. Quand la brûlure s'est installée, le fait de crier fait seulement paraitre ça pire, bien que je ne puisse pas m'arrêter. Je pense que c'est l'endroit qui me faisait le plus mal.

Il n'y a aucun moyen de s'habituer à cette douleur ou de la changer en quelque chose de plus supportable mais après un certain temps je peux concentrer mon esprit, une très petite part de celui-ci, sur ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Bien que je ne distingue pas qui, mais des silhouettes vont et viennent dans la pièce. Je ne prends pas la peine de demander, comme si je le pouvais. Mais il y a une personne que je connais qui est avec moi. Edward ne me quitte jamais, pas un seul instant. Il est toujours au-dessus de moi, et bien que je ne puisse pas le comprendre, il murmure son amour pour moi et me dit des mots de consolation.

L'avoir avec moi, savoir qu'il est là, me réconforte. Ce réconfort n'est que dans ma tête car à l'extérieur j'expérimente une douleur inconcevable que mon esprit ne pourrait jamais espérer embrasser. Je fais mon possible pour retenir mes cris mais en vain.

Pendant trois jours je suis torturée, et chaque jour semble devenir pire. Je suis incapable de manger, de dormir ou de parler. Tout ce que je suis capable de faire c'est être dans une extrême agonie. J'essaie vraiment de me concentrer sur autre chose que la brûlure mais c'est impossible.

Avant que je n'attrape cette infection, j'étais au moins consciente de choses autour de moi. Le bruit des pas, les sanglots, même ma respiration. Maintenant il n'y a plus rien. Mes oreilles sifflent, ce n'est même pas la peine que j'essaie de me concentrer sur quelqu'un d'autre au sujet de la deuxième journée. J'ai presque perdu tous mes sens sous la torture.

Puis après ce qui semble être une éternité mes muscles se tendent. Mes hurlements se transforment en gémissements bien que la douleur soit toujours intense. Je lutte pour respirer. J'aspire autant d'oxygène que je peux mais je me demande s'il atteint mon cerveau. 'Ça y est' - je pense pour moi-même - 'Je ne pourrais pas traverser ça. Je vais mourir'.

Ma respiration devient superficielle et pour la première fois depuis des jours, je suis capable d'entendre le son le plus agréable dans mon monde. Il y a une voix douce qui appelle mon nom. Au début c'est un petit murmure mais il commence à s'amplifier. "Bella, ça va, amour. C'est presque fini. Attends encore un peu."

"J'essaie," dis-je. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça dépasse mes lèvres. C'est un ange, je peux le dire grâce à sa douce voix de velours, un son que tu voudrais entendre lorsque tu meurs. Un petit sourire s'étire sur mon visage et je respire la plus intoxicante odeur qui plane au-dessus de moi. C'était ça. Je sens mon cœur ralentir et ma respiration devient plus difficile. Mon esprit commence à s'émousser dans la noirceur. Je laisse mes pensées dériver alors que mon cœur bat à tout rompre.

Je respire profondément une dernière fois avant que mes poumons se vident complètement d'air. C'est une sensation inconfortable au début puis arrive le moment que j'attends. Mon corps pompe pour une dernière fois avant de s'apaiser. Silence.

Mon esprit émerge er je sais que je ne suis plus. Je n'ai aucune mémoire, aucun sentiment, aucune émotion. Est-ce que c'est cela mourir? C'est presque comme tomber dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Puis comme dans un glissement de terrain, mon esprit est tout à coup matraqué par une lumière inattendue. Mes sens reviennent dix fois plus efficients. Je prends un souffle profond et irrégulier. Mes poumons brûlent comme s'ils n'avaient pas été utilisés depuis des années. Mais l'air passe à travers moi comme de la glace emportant ma respiration. Je m'entends respirer clairement. Je sens des parfums qui me sont étrangers, oui des odeurs que je ne peux pas identifier. Je peux sentir les draps trempés par la transpiration de mon corps. Ils sont si chauds et je me délecte de cette chaleur comme je ne l'ai jamais fait auparavant. Je goûte l'air sur ma langue, j'y trouve une douceur que je n'avais jamais remarquée avant.

Puis j'ouvre les yeux. Au début ils piquent alors que la lumière brillante les remplit. Je siffle et les referme aussitôt. J'attends un moment pour les laisser s'ajuster avant d'essayer de les ouvrir à nouveau. Je les ouvre seulement pour une fraction de seconde, la lumière est plus tolérable maintenant. Je peux voir qu'elle est blanche mais mes yeux s'ajustant, la lumière se dissipe et l'espace devant moi est sombre.

Ma vision est floue mais il me semble que tout est agrandi et plus beau. Je suis juste couchée là, regardant tout de ces nouvelles formes et couleurs ; les choses me paraissent différentes maintenant. Mais je me délecte d'elles, mon premier goût de renaissance. C'est différent mais satisfaisant en quelque sorte.

Mon ouïe très développée détecte un petit bruit de mouvement à côté de moi. Mes instincts sont sur la défensive. En une seconde, je suis sur le sol, debout puis accroupie. Comment j'en suis arrivée là, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je grogne à ce danger non identifié.

"Bella?" appelle une voix. Je me fige un instant. Je connais cette voix. Je ne peux pas me rappeler à qui elle appartient exactement. Je ne peux pas le retrouver mais ma tête et mon cœur me disent que c'est quelque chose que je dois connaitre, que j'ai connu dans une vie différente et qui est précieux. Je baisse ma garde légèrement et je prends le temps de regarder vraiment la personne en face de moi.

Il est assis au bord du lit, me regardant avec méfiance, il ne semble pas avoir peur. Il se lève du lit et de nouveau je prends mon temps. J'étudie ses traits. Il a les cheveux couleur bronze, un visage anguleux, des yeux noirs comme la nuit mais remplis de gentillesse. Je regarde dans ses yeux et je sais, quelque chose, ils ont quelque chose … de familier? Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. Mais tout au fond de mon esprit quelque chose me dit que je désirais voir des yeux couleur topaze tels qu'ils étaient censés être et non pas de cette couleur sombre onyx.

J'abandonne ma position et continue à le regarder, les yeux écarquillés. Quelque chose tire sur mon cœur, essayant de me faire comprendre qui il est. Mais de nouveaux sentiments font leur chemin pendant que je le regarde. Il reste à quelques mètres de moi, étudiant mes actions. Mais je ne mes sens pas menacée par son regard. Je me sens … en toute sécurité. Oui c'est le mot. Je m'en souviens. J'étais sauve et bien avec lui.

Des sentiments frais et nouveaux surgissent en moi que je ne peux reconnaitre mais de bons sentiments. Ce sont des sentiments que j'accepte mais je n'ai pas encore de mots pour eux.

L'homme qui se tient debout devant moi trouve mes yeux. Les siens semblent méfiants et contiennent un avertissement annonciateur, je le vois faire un pas vers moi. Il se rapproche mais garde toujours ses distances, il s'arrête de nouveau. Il tend une main hésitante vers moi. "Bella? Bella est-ce que tu sais qui je suis?"

Ses mots, oui je sais. Et avant que je le réalise je parle. "Oui," dis-je dans un murmure. Il sourit très doucement et fait quelques pas vers moi de nouveau et s'arrête encore avant d'être trop près. Mon instinct me dit que je dois être prudente, mais il me dit aussi qu'il n'y a rien à craindre.

Il rencontre mes yeux à nouveau et très lentement s'avance, réduisant la distance entre nous. Ses bras quittent le long de son corps et très prudemment il les passe autour de ma taille. De nouveau des sensations bizarres montent en moi mais elles me plaisent. Je lève mes mains et les place doucement sur son torse, c'est si naturel. Il se penche et dépose un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête. Je ferme mes yeux et un sourire involontaire se pose sur mon visage.

"Bella," me murmure-t-il. Je le regarde est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Est-ce que je ne communique pas correctement? Est-ce que ça se passe avec tout le monde comme ça où est-ce simplement parce que je suis avec lui? Je suis assaillie par le doute et la confusion. Mais je chasse tous ces doutes. C'est le seul, il est spécial, je le sais profondément à l'intérieur de moi.

"Est-ce que tu te souviens de mon nom?" demande-t-il. Nos yeux se trouvent. Je me sens comme si je n'essayais pas assez fort, je voudrais voir quelque chose que je connais, que je connais réellement dans ses yeux. Puis comme un raz de marée les émotions m'envahissent. Je peux les nommer et les reconnaitre ; confort, soin, confiance, camaraderie, sécurité, connexion, _amour_. Eh bien, peut-être que je n'avais pas reconnu ces émotions mais je sais qu'elles sont bonnes et je l'ai reconnu, lui.

.

.

_"Bella s'il te plait, je ne te ferai pas de mal. Je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal. Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur, il ne faut pas que tu aies peur."_

_Je prends une respiration pour assurer ma voix. "Je sais que tu ne le feras pas. Je te l'ai dit, je sais que tu n'es pas mauvais. Peu importe ce que tu es. "_

_Il cligna des yeux complètement surpris. Puis ses yeux se voilèrent à nouveau et je m'attendais à voir tomber des larmes mais non. Il appuya doucement ses lèvres sur le dessus de ma tête avant de poser son front contre le mien. Je ferme les yeux et respire son souffle doux et froid. J'inspire en frissonnant. "Pourquoi me dis-tu ça?"_

_Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. "Parce que je t'aime."_

_Je halète sous le choc. Il jauge ma réaction alors que je le regarde à nouveau. Et je sais que je l'aime réellement et profondément. Je sanglote encore, de joie cette fois. "Je t'aime aussi Edward Cullen." Et dans l'instant nos lèvres se rejoignent. Je halète de nouveau, cette fois dans sa bouche. Il tient toujours mon visage en coupe et mes mains bougent pour aller poser sur ses épaules. _

_Ce moment semble pouvoir durer éternellement mais ça n'est pas possible. Finalement Edward se penche à mon oreille. "Il est tard. Tu devrais probablement aller au lit." Je gémis en signe de protestation mais dans un mouvement rapide il me prend dans ses bras. "Ferme les yeux," murmure-t-il. Je ris et je le fais._

_Je ne sens aucun mouvement. Tout ce que je sens c'est le vent autour de nous. J'entends vaguement le bruit de portes qui s'ouvrent et se ferment. J'ouvre les yeux quand le courant d'air s'arrête et nous sommes de retour dans ma chambre. Je souffle oubliant sa vitesse vampirique et savourant la sensation de ses bras autour de moi. Il me dépose gentiment sur le lit. Peu importe que je n'aie pas passé ma chemise de nuit. Je veux juste me détendre dans mon lit avec mon amour à mes côtés._

_Edward rabat les couvertures au-dessus de moi et se couche à côté. Il enroule ses bras autour de ma taille. "Dors mon seul amour," chuchote-t-il amoureusement à mon oreille. "Dors et fais de beaux rêves. Tu es la seule qui a touché mon cœur. Je t'appartiens. Dors maintenant, ma Bella."_

_._

_._

_Finalement quand les sanglots s'arrêtent je peux parler. "Edward," je murmure pathétiquement, "J'ai si froid." Son visage est très peiné,__je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi depuis le peu de temps que je le connais. Ça m'a presque brisé le cœur de le voir ainsi._

_"Je suis là," dit-il pour la centième fois. "Je ne te laisserai pas."_

_"Je t'aime," je sanglote. Il attrape mon visage rudement et je halète de surprise. "Non, Bella! Non! Ne dis pas au revoir. Tu vas survivre. Je sais que tu vas survivre. Promets-le-moi, Bella. Peu importe combien tu seras désespérée, tu n'abandonneras pas! Promets-moi, maintenant!_

_Je sanglote tranquillement. "Je promets." Il ferme les yeux cachant son agonie et ramène mon visage près du sien, respirant mon odeur. Il embrasse mon front, et puis embrasse mes lèvres. Il laisse échapper un sanglot étouffé et s'accroche fortement à moi._

_._

_._

"Edward," dis-je, je le connais. Ses lèvres forment un sourire." Oui, oui, c'est moi. Et tu es Bella. Et nous sommes ensemble." Je souris et si je pouvais je pleurerais. "Edward," dis-je encore. Et nous nous embrassons. Ce baiser est différent de ceux dont je me souviens ; passionné et contenant tout l'amour du monde mais moins prudent. Il ne lui est plus nécessaire de s'inquiéter de me faire du mal. Je suis devenue comme lui.

Je répète son nom encore et encore, et je ne me suis pas sentie si bien depuis longtemps. Lorsque nous nous séparons, je ne veux pas le quitter d'un centimètre. Il me tire tout de suite dans son étreinte. Il nous berce, son visage enfoui dans mes cheveux, le mien dans le creux de son cou. "Edward," je murmure.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà je vous livre ce dernier chapitre, la fic finit ainsi Bella est devenue vampire.<strong>_

_**La version originale de cette fic a été postée en 2008, l'auteur n'a pas fait de suite et je sais que certaines en seront déçues…**_

_**Je vous remercie d'avoir suivi cette traduction, je remercie Lex Lina pour sa confiance.**_

_**.**_

_**Je traduis une autre histoire tout à fait différente vous pouvez aller jeter un coup d'œil sur mon profil si le cœur vous en dit.**_

_**Portez-vous bien et merci pour tout!**_


End file.
